Lost and Found
by 1JamesPenaDrive
Summary: Everyone knows Katie and Kendall Knight. But what would happen if they didn't know each other? If Kendall finds Katie, will everyone be happy? Or will there someone who doesn't like it? And how far is this mystery person willing to go to drive Kendall and Katie apart? One of Three Stories Family/Comfort/Mystery
1. Prologue

SUMMARY: Everyone knows Katie and Kendall Knight. But what would happen if they didn't know each other? If Kendall finds Katie, will everyone be happy? Or will there someone who doesn't like it? And how far is this mystery person willing to go to drive Kendall and Katie apart? One of Three Stories Family/Comfort/Mystery

Prologue:

Kendall Knight was thought to have it all. He had amazing looks, he was pretty smart, he had amazing friends, he was a great athlete, he had the voice, and the job. But there was one, no make that two things, that Kendall Knight was missing, a dad and his baby sister.

Katie Harris was thought to have a pretty good life. She had the looks, the intelligence, and the best friend that anyone could ask for, but there were two things Katie Harris was missing, a mom and her big brother.

Kendall Knight knew his dad for about 6 years of his life until his parents got a divorce. His dad left and took his baby sister with him. Kendall had only known Katie for three days before she left. He didn't know where she was now; he had always promised himself that he would find her one day. Well now Kendall Knight was 16, had his license and was about to take him and his best friends on a quest to find his baby sister.

Katie Harris knew she had a brother, she had one picture of him, he was six in the picture, so she assumed he looked different now. If Katie knew her last name, she could easily find him, but the fact is she doesn't know her last name, she doesn't know her mom, and she used to know her dad until 3 years ago when he decided he didn't want a kid and abandoned her. Katie was sent to a foster home. Her foster parents were nice and she and her big sister didn't fight too much, her best friend was great but it wasn't her family, she wanted her family. Her _real _family.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to every one who favorited or reviewed this story, it means a lot to me. If you haven't checked out my profile it says that I'll be updating every monday and wednesday (unless i say otherwise) and that's true. Also, I'm going to start leaving the quotes from BTR season 1 at the bottom so if you can tell me who said the quote and what episode it was in by monday morning, I'll dedicate the chapter to you (first three only:) ) So with out further or do here is chapter 1 of LOST AND FOUND: **

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

Kendall Knight exited his room, walking over to the bright orange couch. There his Latino friend Carlos sat, watching some golf show. Carlos noticed Kendall and looked up at him and said "Wouldn't it be so much fun to be a golf ball? You get to fly through the air like a little bird! And then bounce when you hit the ground it probably wouldn't even hurt that much! If you can get over getting clubbed in the head but that doesn't matter because I have my helmet."

"Golf balls don't wear helmets Carlos!" James yelled slamming down his mirror.

"Yes, they do James!"

"No, they don't!"

"Well mine does!"

"Your golf ball is stupid!"

"You're stupid!" Carlos yelped attacking James, sending both of them rolling around on the floor. Kendall rolled his eyes and stepped over them. A small brunette walked in the room and pointed at the boys rolling around on the floor.

"Don't ask," The blonde boy said. "Hey have you seen my Mom? I need to ask her something really important."

"Yeah she was up in the laundry room, is this about asking if you can go find your sister?" Logan asked.

"She promised that once I got my license that we could go look for her!" Kendall protested. Kendall had just gotten his license about a week ago, and was a fairly good driver.

"Yeah well didn't she also say that we had to be mature enough too?" The smaller boy pointed out. "Besides, you just got your license a week ago; you can't be that good of a driver already."

"We're mature! And I'm a _great_ driver!"

"Oh really? That looks mature to you?" Logan gestured to the fighting boys on the ground.

"Well us two are mature enough!" Kendall argued.

"50% of us is _not _going to cut it," Logan pointed out.

Kendall grimaced at his smarter friend and said, "Shut up!" Then to the boys rolling around on the floor he said, "Guys! You need to start acting mature so we can go on the road and look for my baby sister!"

"ROAD TRIP!" James and Carlos bellowed.

"Yeah Kendall, real good luck proving to your mom that us four are mature enough to scavenge the country looking for an 10 year old." Logan smiled.

Kendall glared at him, then the two boys wrestling on the floor, and face palmed.

"Great," thought Katie Harris, "just great!" She should have known that being with a foster family for over three years was impossible! Now she was being forced to move to another foster family, across the country, away from her "parents", her older "sister," her best friend, her school, everything! She was now being forced to leave her small town in Washington to go to some stupid town in Oklahoma! Those states are so far apart! She couldn't leave! This wasn't fair! Unfortunately, Katie was forced to leave, after saying good bye to all of her friends and family, and promising to call them every day, she got into the car with the person who is in charge of relocating her and rode to the airport. She refused to talk to the man who worked in the agency; she laid her head on the window and watched the scenery go by, the last bit of Washington she would ever see. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks but she didn't let them. Crying was for the weak, and Katie Harris wasn't weak. She boarded the plane sitting next to the man; she looked him straight in the eye and said "What's my name?"

He looked confused, "Katie?"

She rolled her eyes, "No my last name, my real last name."

"Knight, you are Katie Knight," The man grinned.

"Knight, I like that it's like my favorite singers last name," Katie grinned even bigger at the mention of her favorite band, Big Time Rush. "I have an older brother, right? How old is he?"

"So many questions, I believe he is 16," The man murmured.

"What's his name? Do you have any pictures of him? I have one from when he was six but that's almost ten years ago!" Katie bounced up and down in her seat gazing at the man whose name she never bothered to learn.

"Kendall Donald Knight is his name and yes I have a picture, but after that no more questions!" The man pulled up a picture of the girl's brother on his IPad and handed it to her. Katie gasped when she saw the picture. Tall, blonde hair, bright green eyes, dimples, a biggish nose, and bushy eyebrows. Her brother was _the_ Kendall Knight! "My brother's Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush?"

"It doesn't matter anyway! You'll never get to meet him! Because you are a part of this foster child program and only a legal guardian can sign you out! And he is your brother not a guardian." The man exclaimed. Katie flopped back in her seat and looked out the window. She would find her brother someday, somehow, she knew she would!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you Monday! XOXO Tay**

_That every time you leave your house, your toys come alive._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Long time no see...well it felt long for me at least. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. **

**This chapter is dedicated to BTRlover98 for guessing the quote at the bottom of the last chapter. It was Carlos in Big Time Demos. I happen to love that quote, it's actually written on my phone case. BTRlover98 has also reviewed the prologue and chapter one, so thanks for that! Her stories are great, check them out! **

**So with out further or do, here's chapter 2! (Heh i rhymed.)**

**Disclaimer(I kept forgetting to do this.) : I own nothing in this story besides the plot and my OC's. **

Chapter 2: Road Trips and New Houses

Kendall Knight was in his mom's bedroom lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was in the kitchen putting dinner in the oven, she had promised to come back and talk to Kendall as soon as she was done.

"Okay Kendall, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jennifer Knight stood in the doorway of the room.

"Mom, do you remember when I was eight? You told me that when I turned 16, had my license, and that me, James, Carlos, and Logan were mature, that we could go off and find Katie!" Kendall grinned.

"Kendall that was eight years ago! Besides we don't even know where Katie is or what her last name is any more. According to that website for foster children she just got relocated but it will take a couple of days to know where she is!" Mrs. Knight explained.

"So in like three days, we will know where Katie is, and me and the guys can go there and find her! Then you can fly out and gain full custody of her and she can come back here and live with us!" Kendall grinned at the very thought of his baby sister coming home at last.

"Kendall, do I really trust you guys driving around the country by yourselves?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Well I suppose we could fly to where ever she is," Kendall smirked.

"No flying! Not after what happened the last time you four flew together without an adult!" Mrs. Knight yelled. Kendall grinned at the memories.

_It was about a year ago that Mrs. Knight had let the boy's fly by themselves back to Minnesota to visit. It started off fine the boys got dropped off at the front of the airport. They got their boarding tickets, checked in their bags and headed off to security. It could only go downhill from there. Carlos didn't understand why he had to take his helmet off, even though Kendall had explained it to him a hundred times in line. Carlos insisted in going through that machine with his helmet and it took three security guards to pull him off the machine. He was forced to go without his helmet for 30 seconds, but Carlos didn't know that, he thought it had gotten taken away from him forever. He went over to Kendall and started to cry, saying they took his helmet away. Kendall grabbed his helmet off the conveyor belt on the other side and slapped it on Carlos's head. Carlos was so happy he ran through the airport barefoot. Kendall was about to go run after him when Logan gestured to James, who was arguing with security. Apparently, if James took of his shoes it would damage his feet. Reluctantly the officer let him keep his shoes on but made him go through the machine that pumped air into his face. When that happened James screamed and started knocking on the doors to be let out this dry air was bad for his hair or something. Finally, they made it past security Kendall grabbed his and Carlos's things and went to look for him. They had found him at the food court eating a corndog. They boarded the plane but after about five minutes Carlos was bored so he started running up and down the aisle, until the flight attendant yelled at him. He came back looking like he was going to cry so Kendall had switched seats with him so he could look out the window and so he couldn't get out of his seat again. Kendall ended up having to entertain him the entire flight because his screaming was annoying the other passengers. Then when they finally landed instead of picking up his suitcase like a normal person, he jumped on top of it and rode around the carousel, and then went under the big black flap. Needless to say they weren't allowed to fly by themselves again_.

"So in three days or so we'll check where Katie is, me and the guys will drive where ever that is, you'll fly out, sign the papers, fly back and Katie will drive back in the car with us," Kendall clarified.

"Yes, I suppose that is how it will work," Mrs. Knight sighed. Kendall grinned, baby sister here I come!

* * *

Katie got off the plane in Oklahoma and followed the man whose name she still didn't know. In the car, just to make conversation, Katie asked him what his name was.

"Robert Daniel Jr., but you can call me Danny," the man answered.

"Danny? How long am I going to be here?" Katie asked.

"They said they would take you for about two years," Danny murmured looking at the papers.

"Then what happens after that?"

"I guess we have to relocate you again."

"But I can't live my life moving from house to house! I need a stable family!" Katie yelped.

"Well unless someone adopts you, then that is your life!"

"Or until my brother comes to rescue me!" Katie argued.

"That is never going to happen!" Danny's words were like a slap in the face to her. He'll come I know he will. He has to come! Doesn't he?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you Wednesday! XOXO~Tay **

_What if I kick your bacon?!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Happy Wednesday! Before I say anything else I want to explain my update scheldule (sorry if I spelled that wrong, I'm an awful speller) for next week. I know the third week and I'm already not posting like I said I would. So tomorrow I leave for California to visit my best friend Kate, and i get back super late Monday night. And next week is also Carlos' birthday, so in honor of that I'll be posting Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. **

**This chapter is dedicated to BTRlover98 for guessing the quote. It was Katie in Big Time School of Rocque. **

**I know I'm rambling but I have a question for all of you guys, are you going or have you gone to see the Big Time Summer Tour? Leave that dates in the reviews I guess, I'm going September 17 in ****Puyallup**** WA. Excited! Okay enough talking, here's chaprter three, Closets and Computers.**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 3: Closets and Computers

Katie pulled up in front of a house. It looked kind of nice, two stories, painted white, nice sized yard with a puppy in it. "Ooh! A puppy! It's so cute!" Katie squealed. The tag read _WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME KATIE_

"I think the dog is for you Katie," Danny pointed out obviously.

"What kind of dog is this?" It was small and white with black patches on its eye and leg and it was very, very fluffy.

"I think it's a Mal-Shi, a cross between a Maltese and a Shih-Tzu," Danny explained. All of a sudden the door opened, and a large woman with bleached blonde hair came out.

"You must be Katie! I'm Ellen! I see you got your welcome present! That's for you to take wherever you go, so you'll always remember us," Ellen grinned maniacally. "Come meet the rest of the family!" Ellen led her inside and Katie waved good bye to Danny.

"See you in two years!" He called to her, and then got in the car and it drove away.

Inside Katie discovered she had four sisters and three brothers. The oldest was Paige she was 18. Then a 15 year old brother Matthew, an 11 year old sister named Kimberly; a nine year old sister named Lily, then an eight year old little brother whose name was Robert, and finally five year old twins. The girls name was Leah and the boy's was Ethan. Her father's name was Lucas. It didn't seem like a bad family just a little crowded that's all.

"Katie you'll be sharing a room with Kimberly and Lily," Lucas said.

"Why don't you go and get set up?" Kimberly asked. "I'll help you." Katie nodded grabbed her bags and followed Kimberly upstairs, her new puppy following her.

"This is your bed," Kimberly gestured to the small bed in the corner. Katie nodded gratefully and walked over. Kimberly sat on the bed next to the one Katie was on, "Do you want some tips on this family?"

Katie nodded yet again.

"Okay, so don't talk to Paige when she's studying or she'll bite your head off, she's trying to get into a good college. And avoid Matthew at all costs! He's super mean, only talk to him if he asks you something, or if Mom or Dad is around. Lily is super annoying and will try to get you to play games with her, avoid her too, same with Robert but if you say no to him he'll through a tantrum. But the twins are the worst anything you do or say will be reported by them do not make eye contact they will get you in a lot of trouble!" Kimberly sighed.

"What about Ellen and Lucas?" Katie wondered. "And you?"

"Mom and Dad are trying to make this really comfortable for you so for a while they'll baby you then they'll stop paying any attention to you and neglect you, like they do to me. And me? Well I'm super excited that you're here, so we'll be best friends even though I'm a year older we'll be in the same grade!" Kimberly grinned for the first time since she started talking.

"That sounds great," Katie replied with no emotion.

"Do you know anything about your real family? Like if they're still alive or anything?" Kimberly grinned.

Katie smiled really big and nodded, "Yup I do! You'll never guess who my big brother is!" Katie smiled again as she looked around the room, pictures of Big Time Rush were everywhere on the wall.

"Who?"

"Kendall Knight!" Katie yelped.

"No way! That's so cool!" Kimberly grinned.

Katie pulled the puppy on her lap and decided to call her Dreamer because she was going to have to dream a lot to get Kendall to come find her.

* * *

Kendall sighed, "Logan can't you search any faster?"

"It's not my fault the computers being slow!" Logan protested. Kendall sighed again and glanced around the room, his mom was making something, some sort of cake or whatever, and James was staring at himself in the mirror, while practicing different facial expressions. As Carlos was watching golf again, shouting "Wheee" every time the ball flew through the air.

"Carlos! Golf is a quiet sport! You can't scream while you watch it!" Kendall said tiredly.

"Why not? It's not like they can hear me!" The tanned boy protested.

"Found her! Used to be Katie Harris now is Katie Bryan."

"Soon to be Katie Knight!" Kendall grinned. "Where is she?"

"Some town in Oklahoma called, Ardmore which is like 19 hours from here!" Logan groaned.

"ROAD TRIP!" Carlos and James yelled together.

"Well I guess we'll leave in the morning," Kendall told his mom "I'll call you when we get there."

"You better," Mrs. Knight said. "I'll be out there in a day. Take my credit card for food and gas, and nothing else!"

"Will do Mom! Thanks!" Kendall gripped the credit card tightly and raced to the room he shared with Logan to pack and then go to bed.

"Thanks Momma Knight!" James called running past her.

"Thanks Momma Knight!" Carlos screamed running to his room.

"Yeah, thanks!" Logan followed the others to the bedrooms.

Kendall grinned as he was about to fall asleep, here I come baby sister here I come.

* * *

Katie sighed, it had only been three days since her arrival at the Bryan house and it felt like a life time. Paige yelled at her for making too much noise while she was walking. Matthew had beat her up twice. Once for asking him a question, then the next time for doing absolutely nothing. Lily would not stop insisting she played games with her, and Robert had thrown seven tantrums. Then Leah and Ethan had gotten her in trouble four times by telling on her for something she didn't do. Then there was Kimberly who wouldn't leave her alone! She kept insisting to talk to her about everything. So Katie learned that the way to make the rest of the time go faster was to hide in the corner of her closet with Dreamer. She doubted Kendall was going to ever find her but still, every time the doorbell rang she couldn't help but be excited. Her parents didn't really care about her anymore; they were too preoccupied with the kids and their jobs. It was going to be a very long two years. Come on Big Brother, rescue me all ready! Please?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you Tuesday! **

_I love these guys. I don't even eat pulled pork_


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Well technically I was only gone one day longer than I was supposed to, but oh well. **

**Before I get into the story and that stuff, since this is a family story I have two family oriented stories to share. The first one is about my big brother. He's 17 and before I left for California he had been gone for a few weeks hanging out with his friends on the lake. So the night before I left, he was still gone, so I took his cologne (this is actually a part of the story that comes much MUCH later.) and sprayed it on my pillow pet that I took with me. Right now the pillow pet smells like him, Katie (my best friend), and her dog, Ginger. **

**So the second story is when I was actually in California. I was visiting Katie, who both of our parents say we were separated at birth since we're so similiar (we aren't but we call ourselves sisters), we already have matching necklaces, and perfumes and dresses so we decided to go a little farther. We have matching (henna, sadly) tattoos on our ankles and we spent my last night soaking our feet in lemon juice. Not very fun. **

**So enough with my random rambling that probably doesn't make sense. And onto the story. This chapter is again dedicated to BTRlover98 and an unknown reviewer (that's what it said on my email). It was Gustavo in big time mansion. **

**With out further or due here is chapter 4 Chaos and Cars.**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I still don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

Chapter 4:Chaos and Cars

(First day in the car)

Kendall Knight sat behind the wheel of the BTR mobile with James next to him to give him directions Carlos directly behind him and Logan behind James. The luggage was in the back of the car (with room for whatever stuff Katie might have) and the food was at James's feet so Carlos didn't go crazy and eat it all. They guessed it would take about 20 hours of nonstop driving to get to Oklahoma, and honestly being crammed in a car with Logan, James, and Carlos, didn't appeal to him that much. He was doing this for Katie.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos moaned from the backseat.

"No Carlos, we've been driving for about ten minutes," James groaned.

"Well I'm bored!" The Latino was fidgeting in his seat. "Logan entertain me!"

"What, why me?" The genius cried looking up from his text book.

"Because you're sitting next to him!" James yelled. "Do you expect me to do it from the front seat?"

"Fine! But I am _not_ sitting next to him on the way back," Logan growled looking through his backpack for something, anything, to entertain Carlos.

"No, you're driving! Since I'll be bonding with Katie!" Kendall yelled.

"Here Carlos, why don't you draw a pretty picture?" Logan gave him a piece of paper and a set of markers. Carlos took them without a complaint while Logan looked for something else to entertain Carlos. Logan found three movies, a portable DVD player, some of his favorite books, and sleeping pills so they would be able to fall asleep in the car.

"Kendall, when do you want to switch off so you can sleep?" Logan asked keeping a careful eye on Carlos, who was hard at work.

"Tonight, maybe around ten or eleven or something so I can sleep for a few hours then I'll take over again at four or five, so you can sleep before we find Katie." Kendall thought aloud.

"Shouldn't we find a hotel near the house? Then we can wait for your mom to get there that night so we can confront the family all together Friday morning?" Logan reasoned, still watching Carlos.

"Fine, I guess that makes sense. James? Which way do I turn now?" Kendall completely changed the subject.

"Left," James replied.

"Left?" Kendall clarified.

"Right!"

"R-right?" Kendall sputtered.

"No left!"

"You told me right!"

"No! I said right as in correct!" James argued.

"Just tell me which way to turn!" Kendall screamed fearfully looking at the rapidly approaching turn.

"LEFT!" Carlos, Logan and James bellowed. The car jerked to the left sending each boy flying.

"Well that went well," Logan remarked dryly rubbing his head which had hit the window in all of the chaos.

"It was James's fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Look at my drawing!" Carlos yelped excitedly. James twisted around in his seat to see the picture Carlos was holding. It was a big golf ball flying through the air, with a cartoon looking happy face, and a helmet on the top of it. James rolled his eyes.

"It's-uh-very nice-uh- drawing Carlos," Logan stammered.

"Kendall, you didn't look at my drawing," Carlos said sadly. His eyes looked like a little boys, so young and innocent, and sad.

Kendall was searching for the right words, so he wouldn't upset the youngest boy, "I can't right now buddy, I'm driving, I'll look at it later okay buddy? Okay?"

"No! Look at it now!" He looked like he was ten seconds away from having a tantrum. Make that 3-2-1, Carlos started to scream hysterically.

"Carlos! No! You're too old to be throwing a tantrum! Just shut up!" Kendall yelled at his screaming friend. Great, he thought, only an hour into their trip and Carlos was all-ready throwing a tantrum.

"Kendall!" Logan scolded as he unclipped his seatbelt and slipped over to Carlos and held him tightly and brotherly. "It's okay Carlos, it's okay, he didn't mean it!" Logan rocked the raven haired boy back and forth. A few hours later the boys pulled into a gas station, James got up to walk around, while Logan filled up the gas tank. Kendall turned around looking at the raven haired boy with a tearstained face. "Carlos? You wanna show me your drawing now buddy?"

Carlos shook his head and Kendall continued to plead, "Please Carlitos? Please? I really want to see it!" Reluctantly Carlos pulled the picture out from his backpack and handed it to Kendall. Kendall grinned as he looked at it, "This is really good Carlos, really, really good!" He watched the boy in the helmet, looking for a hint, would he forgive him? Carlos looked down, tears still streaming down his face. Kendall had the urge to yell at him again. It had happened three almost four hours ago and Carlos was still crying? Instead of yelling Kendall slipped his hand under the smallest boys chin forcing it upward. "Carlos? I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it Carlos, I really didn't. I promise buddy, I really didn't mean it."

Carlos whimpered and moved around uncomfortably, trying to free his chin from Kendall's grasp, it wasn't working.

"Come on buddy, please?" Kendall pleaded. Carlos silently nodded. Kendall's face broke into a huge grin.

"K-Kendall? Can I-I draw-w K-Katie a p-p-pic-ctur-re?" Carlos stammered.

"Of course Carlos, I'm sure she would really like that," Kendall smiled as Carlos went to work on the picture. He glanced up when James and Logan got in the car again.

"Let's hit the road!" James yelled. And Kendall stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Talk to you tomorrow! XOXO~Tay**

_Well you would have LOST!_


	6. Chapter 5

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLOS! Okay now that that's out of the way, I have to appologize for how short and awful this chapter is. It's like 300 words, I was originally going to make it longer, but I was writing all of these chapters in California and I had NO writing time, then when I did have like a half hour to write Ginger, my friends dog, would steal my pen. She ended up ripping up my fanfiction book so that's why these next few chapter's are insanely short. **

**BTRlover98 is insanely good at guessing quotes, so I am again trying to make these quotes harder. Yes, that was Logan in Big time Bad Boy. **

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: WOO HOO! I love disclaimers! NOT! I still own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5: Odds and Input

Katie sighed it was her fifth day at the Bryan's, not even a whole week and she wanted to leave so badly. She had asked everyone in her family if they thought it was a possibility that Kendall would find her and here were there replies.

Paige: "Of course not! What do you live in a fantasy world?"

Matthew: "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! You're such a naïve, stupid girl!"

Kimberly: "Of course anything's possible! But it's unlikely that it would happen!"

Lily: "Why would you want to leave? Do you not like it here?"

Robert: "Hahaha! No way would he come for you!"

Leah and Ethan: "No I don't think he's coming."

Lucas and Ellen: "Even if he did come it wouldn't matter, we have full custody of you right now."

Katie sighed, she had been in the closet all day today, it was some random day off of school. School wasn't bad; she got away from this crazy family. She didn't even see Kimberly during the day, they were in different classes. The weekend was sadly approaching that meant more and more days of hiding in her closet. She was actually really surprised no one had found her yet. Today instead of laying on the floor behind some clothes, she managed to hollow out a space between the boxes on her shelves. She put pillows underneath her to make it more comfortable to lie down on. Her IPod was playing music but she wasn't paying attention she was tired, even though she had spent almost all day laying down. She wondered what her old foster family would say if they found out she was spending most of her life hiding out in a closet. She couldn't spend two years of her life in a closet, could she?

Come on big brother defy the odds, come find me big brother, please?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Again sorry for the short chapter. Talk to you tomorrow! XOXO~Tay**

_Um, they knocked you down a well._


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyo! So before I get onto the story, I want to share something that I noticed in the Big Time Rush episodes a few months ago. So we'll see how much sense this makes. In the theme song, when it says Carlos Pena and Carlos is supposedly singing, it's actually Kendall going "Listen to your heart now." Then when it says Logan Henderson and Logan is supposed to be singing, James is the one singing "Don't you feel the rush?" **

**Am I the only one who didn't know that they did that? Am I just that bad at noticing things? If you don't believe me, just watch any episode (aside from the pilot because there isn't a theme song) and it will stick out lick a soar thumb now that you know that. **

**Anyway. One more thing before I start the story. I am going to do a poll on my page for which is cooler, Carlos' new tattoo, Kendall's skull tattoo, or the star shaved in the back of Logan's head. James needs something cool like that:P Maybe I'll add a category for Fox.**

**For the quote at the end of the story, everyone who guessed got the episode right, Big Time Sparks, but only one person got the person who said the quote right. It was Kelly, so this chapter is again dedicated to BTRlover98. **

**Disclaimer: Alright so here's the deal, according to the "law" you can't technically own people without paying money for them so stay tuned as I try to buy BTR**

* * *

Chapter 6: Car Rides and Baby Lambs

(Still in the car)

Carlos's feet were drumming against Kendall's seat since he had finished his picture, but no one was allowed to see it until they got Katie. Kendall was too afraid to tell him to stop kicking his seat, in case he would start bawling again. Finally, Logan woke up from his nap since he had to drive in about three hours. He noticed Carlos kicking Kendall's seat. "Carlos, what are you doing?"

"I'm making music!" He yelped. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Carlos, you need to stop kicking Kendall's seat while he's trying to drive," Logan said calmly.

Carlos made a face, "Why?"

"Because it's distracting him, and if you distract the driver we could crash," The brunette explained quietly.

"But I like making music!" The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you watch a movie?" Logan asked desperately.

"Okay," the Latino agreed, choosing a movie, and putting it in to the portable dvd player. He sat there, unmoving, for a good hour then he fell asleep. Logan grinned and followed his lead. He awoke a few hours later to someone shaking him. He rolled his eyes and looked over at the sleeping Latino, then turned his head to Kendall who was saying, "Logan I need you to drive it's almost midnight and I've been driving for almost 10 hours I need some sleep."

"Sure buddy, I'll wake you when we get there." Logan agreed stepping out of the car they were somewhere in Northern Texas now.

"No, just wake me up in four, five hours at the most," Kendall argued.

"Fine, you might want a sleeping pill though, Carlos gets pretty noisy throughout the night," Logan handed him a sleeping pill and some water. Kendall took it without a complaint and slipped into Logan's seat as Logan jerked the car into drive. For Logan it was going to be a long night. After making sure everyone was asleep, he pulled onto the road and sped towards Oklahoma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Katie tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about her big brother. She almost wished she didn't know Kendall was her brother it just added to the heart break she felt. School would get her mind off of it. She promised herself that she would look for friends tomorrow, so she could escape over the weekend. It was too hard to fall asleep with Kimberly and Lily snoring. So Katie grasped her IPod, her blanket and favorite stuffed animal and headed to the closet. She climbed to the top shelf, wrapped herself in her blanket holding her old lamb that her dad gave to her, saying it was from Kendall, the first time he had ever seen her. She turned her IPod onto _You're Not Alone_ and fell asleep to the lyrics: _You gotta believe in me even if you can't see me there I'll catch you when you fall… _

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Talk to you tomorrow! XOXO~Tay**

_Because HE has a normal brain, and his friends have the brain of a cricket_


	8. Chapter 7

**WAZZA! So it's pretty insane at my house right now we are all ready setting up for a neighborhood party, and it's 10:00! So instead of cleaning I am up in my room posting to fanfiction, becuase I like you guys way more than I like cleaning. Let's just say I live be Kendall's "Life's to short to be organized." quote. **

**So anyway, next week I'm going back to my regular updating scheldule, Mondays and Wednesdays. I love updating every day but I just can't do it, because it takes to much time. So keep a look out for me Mondays and Wednesdays.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11, briorca18, and BlueberryNinja(her name reminds me of a blueberry muffin. and yes I can make fun of her because I know her :) ) The quote was Gustavo in Big Time Fever**

**Disclaimer: Scott Fellows was willing to sell BTR for four million dollars...so I saved my money and bought concert tickets instead! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Fruit Smackers and Black Markers

(Still in the car really early in the morning)

"Loo-gan! I'm bored!" Carlos groaned early that morning.

"Shush Carlos! You might wake Kendall!" Logan scolded.

"Wait it's like five in the morning shouldn't Kendall be driving again?" James inquired.

"No, I'm letting him sleep until we get to the hotel."

"Logan! Do something! I'm bored!" Carlos yelled again.

"Carlos I'm driving what am I supposed to do?" Logan growled he was most definitely losing his patience with the youngest boy.

"Carlos! We're both in the front seat; you're just going to have to entertain yourself for five hours!" James scolded. Carlos turned towards sleeping Kendall and watched him for a bit.

"Carlos do _not_ even think about annoying Kendall! Just let him sleep! You understand me?" The mocha eyed boy yelled his patience gone. Carlos pouted for about five minutes until he was sure that the two boys weren't watching him anymore. He silently moved his foot across the car and tapped Kendall. He didn't wake. Carlos grinned and kicked him again, and then he tapped his arm. Again, and again, and again. Still Kendall didn't stir. Carlos smiled at his new in genius idea and pulled a marker from his backpack, moving closer to Kendall, he uncapped the marker. The marker was about an inch away from Kendall's face when James glanced towards the back seat.

"CARLOS!" James yelled watching the marker rapidly approach his blonde friend's still sleeping face. Carlos jumped leaving a thick squiggly black line from the green eyed boy's lips, to the corner of his left eye.

"James! Look what you made me do!" The Latino yelped. Logan pulled the car over into a parking lot and killed the engine. He turned around to face Carlos.

"Carlos," Logan's voice was amazingly calm, "why don't you and James switch seats so you're in the front?" James nodded and slipped out of his seat and walked to the back of the car. He pulled Carlos's door open, then pulled the small, pouting boy out of the car and walked him to the front seat. The Latino sat down and James slammed the door shut, and then got into the back of the car. Logan started the engine again and got back on the road. Carlos was quiet for about ten minutes until he spotted the bag of food, which was still half full. He grinned to himself and started to eat. After about 30 minutes the smallest boy managed to finish all the food in the bag with it still going unnoticed.

"Hey Carlos, will you hand me a granola bar or something? I'm starving," James murmured from the backseat.

"Uh…" Carlos stammered.

"Carlos! Did you eat all of our food?" Logan yelped noticing the empty bag at the tan boy's feet. The sudden outburst finally woke Kendall. "What? What's going on?"

"Carlos ate all of our food," James moaned.

"Why is he up there? I thought he had to stay in the backseat," Kendall wondered.

"Yeah he did until he drew on your face, so Logan moved him up there, so he couldn't get into any more trouble," James stifled a laugh looking at the long black mark going up Kendall's face.

"HE WHAT?!"

James, ignoring Kendall, watched as Logan pulled onto an unknown street, "Logan, where are we going?"

"Looking for someplace to buy food from, there has to be something around here," He replied tiredly. The next 15 minutes were spent in silence while searching for a food store once one was located Logan killed the engine and turned to face the two in the backseat. "Who's watching Carlos when we're in the shop?"

"Why does someone need to watch me?" Carlos inquired innocently.

"I'll do it," Kendall sighed pushing the door open. He focused his green orbs and Carlos as he ran into the store, Kendall sighed and went jogging after him.

Once in the store Kendall took it upon himself to bribe the smallest boy, "Carlos for every five minutes you behave I'll by you two packs of fruit smackers, okay?" Carlos nodded and wondered the aisles silently, as Kendall pulled out his neglected phone and started the timer. Finally, James managed to find Kendall, "We're done and we kinda need the credit card."

"Well? How long was that?" Carlos inquired looking at Kendall with puppy dog eyes.

"13 minutes, why don't you go pick out five packs of fruit smackers and meet us by the cash register?" Kendall grinned his plan worked perfectly. Carlos yipped then ran off. Kendall and James found Logan by the cash registers, his cart filled with somewhat healthy food. Carlos came flying over his hands filled with ten different packs of fruit smackers.

"Carlos! I said five packs! Not ten!" Kendall wondered if he ever listened.

"Please Kendall? I'll be quiet in the car too!" Carlos promised.

Logan knowing Carlos didn't believe in empty promises said, "Fine, put them in the cart."

The boys loaded up the car again, Kendall driving for the last two hours, James protecting the food, Logan reading his book, and Carlos watching a movie while eating fruit smackers. Finally the last part of their trip would be made in peace. Baby sister I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, see you Monday! XOXO~Tay**

_This is my first dance, and i'd like to be asked in a way that I can remember. Not by cue cards!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Whatssup? Did anyone else watch the guys preform at the White House? They were amazing as always, of course:). So this Authors Note is going to be pretty short, saying I hav a doctors appointment in about 20 minutes. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, briorca18, 1DirectionIsMyHusbandsBitche s, and Jug. It was Camille in Big Time Dance. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my concert tickets and my 22 BTR Posters. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Hotel Rooms and Screaming Friends

Finally the four boys arrived at the hotel, after checking in, they found their rooms. There would be one for Kendall and Katie, on for Carlos and Logan (much to Logan's disappointment) one small one for James, and another small one for Mrs. Knight. James decided to spend the night with Kendall that night so he wouldn't be lonely, so the two grabbed their luggage and walked into the hotel room. Kendall immediately pulled out his cell phone and called his mom.

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight's voice sounded from the other end.

"We're finally here, and all checked in and stuff," Kendall informed his mother.

"Great I'll meet you in the hotel lobby at six o'clock; my plane doesn't leave until three this afternoon," Mrs. Knight answered.

"Okay, bye Mom," the blonde boy ended the call and pulled out his credit card, a room key, and the car keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" James called sitting upright on his bed, where he was just laying down.

"I'm going to go look for a little shop or something to buy something for Katie," Kendall turned around to face James.

"Can I come?"

"Sure, let me see if Carlos and Logan want to come too," both boys exited the hotel room and walked across the hall to the one Logan and Carlos shared. They could hear Logan screaming at Carlos from the hallway.

"Sounds like they're having fun," James snickered as he knocked on the door; no one came to answer it. He knocked again, still nothing.

"Maybe the yelling's to loud so they can't hear us, try opening the door see if it's locked," Kendall suggested. James nodded and gave the door handle a few quick pumps then threw it open. Inside, it was already a mess, Carlos's things were everywhere. Logan was yelling at him for taking his textbook or something like that. Kendall and James stepped in and approached the smallest boy. Kendall took Logan's textbook from Carlos's hands and gave it to Logan, as James held down a jumping Carlos.

"We are going to look around for a store so we can get Katie a welcome home present, would you like to come?" James said groaning in pain as Carlos came down on his foot.

Logan shrugged and said, "Why not?"

"Okay then let's go," Kendall said as he headed to the door stepping over piles of Carlos's clothes. Logan and James followed him out. Kendall abruptly stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Carlos, you comin' buddy?"

"No, I don't want to!" Carlos yelped. "I already _have_ something for Katie!"

"Suit yourself," James said walking out of the room.

"Uh, do we trust him alone?" Logan yelped as they walked to the BTR mobile.

"I trust that we should hurry!" Kendall growled stepping on the gas pedal

* * *

Each boy was waiting in the lobby for Kendall's mom. Carlos was playing rock, paper, scissors, with James. It was one of the only games that was simple enough for Carlos and kept him occupied. Logan was reading some doctor's book, while Kendall played a game on his phone. Finally, Mrs. Knight walked into the lobby.

Kendall jumped up and yelled "Mom!" She greeted each of the boys and was then asking for every little detail of the car trip. Much to everyone's amusement _Carlos_ told the stories, so they may or may not have been true.

Later that night Kendall was lying in bed and he said "Just hang in there baby sister, big brother's coming to rescue you, just hang in there."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Talk to you on Wednesday! XOXO~Tay**

_Violence! (buzz)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Whats going on? :) The only reason I'm updating right now is because I'll be gone all day tomorrow and I would rather get an update out early than late. Especially when it's one of my favorite chapters that I think you guys have been waiting for. Also in this chapters it will began in telling the story from a specfic persons POV instead of an all knowing person. I thought it would be better for the rest of the story, sorry for any confusionit may cost. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Jug, Briorca18, and BTRlover98. It was Carlos in Big Time Blogger**

**Without further or due, this is chapter 9 Blood Tests and Dark Sunglasses. **

**Disclaimer: This is getting annoying, I don't own BTR and never will**

**Songs used(I'm going to have to start doing this evey chapter, there are lots of songs in the story) : Mr. Sandmann**

* * *

Chapter 9: Blood Tests and Dark Sunglasses

A very anxious Kendall was pacing in the lobby waiting for his mom and three friends to get down there. It was nine o'clock and boy was he nervous. Finally, he heard Carlos's nonsense whining and his Mom's soothing voice to tell him it was okay. James grinned as he saw Kendall as Kendall rolled his eyes. James was of course combing his hair. Logan looked downright worried and Kendall couldn't exactly figure out why. Last night they had called the man who was in charge of relocating Katie and he had promised to meet them at the Bryan household. As Carlos came closer Kendall could see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Kendall's voice was laced with concern.

"M-mama Knight s-said that w-we c-couldn't c-come w-with you to m-m-meet Kat-tie!" Carlos sobbed. So that was why Logan looked afraid! He was afraid on how Kendall was going to act when he found out.

Kendall looped his arm around Carlos and said, "It's okay buddy, Katie will be back tonight and you can meet her then." After an endless hour of coaxing, Kendall and Mrs. Knight were finally free to leave.

In the car Mrs. Knight told Kendall that this was going to require a blood test for each one of them, just to prove they were actually family. Kendall sighed at the thought of a needle going into his arm, he _hated _needles, always had, always will. He laid his head on the car window watching houses go by, a nervous excited feeling ran through him as the car engine got cut off and Mrs. Knight said, "Kendall? We're here." He nodded then stood up and watched as a large man, he assumed was Katie's relocation man walked towards them.

"Robert Daniel Jr., you can call me Danny, I'm in charge of Katie," The tall man held out his hand and Kendall shook it. Danny was tall, very pale with neat black hair; he wore a crisp suit, and had bright blue eyes. Kendall decided he couldn't be much older than 30 maybe even 29 or something "Follow me," His voice was deep but friendly. Mrs. Knight and Kendall followed the man up to the front of a two story, white house. The door opened, a large woman with bleached blonde hair stepped outside.

"Yes?" She said impatiently. Kendall couldn't believe this woman was Katie's "mother," how revolting.

"I represent Katie, um, Bryan, and we have to talk to you about something," Danny started.

* * *

Outside of the house once more they were talking with Danny, Kendall and Mrs. Knight were going to the doctor's office to get there blood drawn and Danny would meet them there later with all of Katie's stuff so she could get her blood drawn. Then a bunch of legal stuff would happen that Kendall wasn't sure what it meant, so he and Katie would just stay in the car while Mrs. Knight signed the papers.

Inside of the doctor's office, the doctor was explaining to Kendall how they would take blood from his arm. They weren't taking much but it still required tape in three places and him having to squeeze a rubber ball. As soon as the needle was in his arm he started to squirm around and they thankfully pulled it out pretty quickly. After that they laced some blue mesh looking band aid around where they took the blood and he was done. Kendall then retired to the lobby of the Doctor's Office and sat down to wait for his baby sister.

* * *

Katie sighed as she walked home alone, it was a long walk and her legs were killing her and all she wanted to do was sleep someplace that wasn't her closet. Katie had been purposely missing the bus everyday so that she had to walk home without all of the kids following her. Ellen and Lucas didn't even notice when she came back half an hour later than the rest of the kids. As she approached the yard Dreamer ran up to her and started barking. She noticed a tall man surrounded by luggage, her luggage. As she came closer she realized she knew that face.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" She cried a smile brimming on her face.

"Katie you need to come with me," Danny replied making his way towards the car.

"What? Why?" the small girl inquired.

"I'll explain everything on the way to the Doctor's office," Danny grabbed her luggage and her dog and loaded them into the car. Wordlessly, Katie slid into the front seat and watched the streets of Oklahoma pass by. Danny reached over and turned on the radio, automatically _Mr. Sandman_ started to play. Katie had to smile.

_"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mister Sandman, bring me a dream

Mister Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over  
Mister Sandman, bring me a dream  
Give him a pair of eyes with a come hither gleam  
Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci  
And lots of wavy hair like Liberace

Mister Sandman, someone to hold  
Would be so peachy before we're too old  
So please turn on your magic beam  
Mister Sandman, bring us  
Please, please, please  
Mister Sandman, bring us a dream"

After the song finished silence filled the car again.

"Am I being relocated again?" Katie finally broke the silence.

"Maybe, we'll see," Danny murmured. As they pulled into the Doctor's Office parking lot Katie still had no clue what was going on. She was told to sit in the chair and not move until the doctor came to see her.

* * *

(Katie POV)

I was in the car driving to who knows where. At this point being relocated didn't sound all that bad; she could at least get away from this crazy family. As they pulled up in front of a doctor's office, I groaned, "What are we doing here?"

"You're getting a blood test," Danny answered.

"No, I don't wanna," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well you're going to have to," Danny walked over to my side of the car, grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I huffed as he checked me in and I had to walk _alone_ to go get the blood drawn.

I noticed a boy in the lobby that was pouting with his hood up. I couldn't see his face because his chin was touching his chest as his mom rubbed his back and talked to him quietly. Hmmm, maybe he was facing the same fate as I was.

I started to freak out as the slowly put tape on my arm, in three different places, then gave me a squishy bally to hold onto, in case of the pain I guess.

"On the count of three, I'm going to put the needle in your arm, so just relax," The doctor told me.

"One," I took a deep breath.

"Two," I closed my eyes.

"Three," There was a needle in my arm. Ow, ow, ow. I squeezed the ball, and watched in sick fascination as the blood flowed from the needle in my arm, through the tube, and into a syringe. Finally, they pulled the needle out of my arm and out a band aid over the puncture mark. Then for compression, they added a purple cast like material over my elbow, where they took the blood. I got up and walked back out to Danny he said to wait in the chair for a few minutes while he talked to the woman at the desk. I watched him as he walked away. On his way to the desk he tapped the boy on the shoulder that I had been watching earlier and all three of them walked up to the desk. That's weird, I thought, maybe that's another kid that Danny's helping.

* * *

(Kendall POV)

Danny tapped me on the shoulder and Mom and I followed him to the desk.

"Well?" I asked.

"You and your Mom definitely match DNA," The receptionist said to me.

"That wasn't what I wanted to know," I growled.

"Calm down, they just took Katie's blood they can't know everything yet," Mom told me.

Danny and the receptionist, Carol, started talking. Honestly, I didn't really care what they were talking about; I just needed to know if that was my little sister sitting in that chair across the lobby.

"Kendall?" Mom touched my shoulder about ten minutes later. "They have the results."

I looked straight up at Carol, "Well?" I said for the second time that day.

"That little girl is definitely your little sister," She grinned at me. Before I had time to react my Mom went outside to leave me alone with Danny while he got Katie. That way we could meet in peace. I kept my back turned away from the girl so she wouldn't recognize me at first. It would be kind of hard to but it was possible. I had on dark sunglasses, a dark hoodie with the hood pulled up, dark jeans, and bright red Vans.

"Katie? Will you come here for a minute?" Danny's voice sounded behind me and I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. I was 10 seconds away from meeting my baby sister. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3…-2…-1…

* * *

**Heh heh, evil right? Yeah I know:) Talk to you Monday :) XOXO~Tay**

_Why are the Jennifers dripping KETCHUP on MY PALM WOODS?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Whats up! That felt much longer than 5ish days. So I got a lot of compliments and a lot of complaints on the last chapter, which is actually exactly what I was going for so thank you. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: A Guest Reviewer, BTRlover98, Crazygurl5and11, briorca18. It was Bitters in Big Time Cribs. **

**Oh and I do feel the need to point out that this story is no where near over, in the summary it says "will everyone be happy when Kendall finds Katie? And how far will this mystery person go to seperate them?" So I still have to get to that part.**

**So now here's chapter 10: Big Brothers and Baby Sisters. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own BTR :(**

* * *

Chapter 10: Big Brothers and Baby Sisters

(Still Kendall's POV)

3…-2…-1…

"Yes Danny?" A voice sounded from behind me.

"Why don't you two go talk over in those chairs in the corner?" I heard Danny's voice, and then I heard tiny footsteps leaving. Danny's hand was on my shoulder, he gave me a gentle push towards the chairs in the corner. I took a deep breath and walked towards the girl, keeping my head down. I finally arrived over by the chairs. I looked at her from behind my glasses. Perfect long brown hair, big brown puppy dog eyes, and a tiny frame, that's my sister all right.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Katie Bryan," She murmured at me.

"Wrong!" I couldn't help myself.

"What? Wrong?" She asked me rather unpleasantly.

"Wrong," I couldn't stop the grin on my face.

"You don't think I don't know my own name?" She growled at me.

I had to keep this banter going a little longer, "I don't think you don't know your own name, I know you don't!"

"Oh yeah? What's my real name then?" Her tone was beyond nasty, but I still loved it.

"Katie Knight," I replied confidently.

"I don't go by that name anymore," Her tone wasn't getting any softer.

"You better be nice to me little girl, we're going to be spending a _lot_ of time together," I was doing everything I could to not crack up at this moment.

"By what standards?" Katie looked at me unpleasantly.

"By the standards that say," I dropped my glasses and pulled off my hood, "I'm your big brother!"

Her jaw dropped, and it looked like it was taking all her might not to jump on top of me. "You came for me!"

"Well yeah I've been dreaming of this moment since I was six!" With that Katie really did jump onto me. I held her on my lap and kissed the top of her head. "Would you like to go meet Mom?"

Her smile widened, but she was still latched onto me, so I picked her up and carried her outside.

"Mom? Would you like to see your daughter for the first time in ten _years_?" I asked grinning as I set Katie on the ground but kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Katie," Mom said. All of a sudden my phone rang, so I took my hand off of Katie's shoulder, making her face fall slightly, I walked around to the other side of the building.

"Hello?" I murmured.

"Kendall!" Carlos. Why was Carlos calling me?

"What? I'm busy Carlos," I moaned.

The Latino was eager to continue the conversation of course, "Have you met Katie yet?"

"Yes Carlos, but we're busy, you'll meet her later!" So what if I was rushing? I was wasting time talking to a kid that I saw _everyday_ instead of talking to my sister who I met for the first time in ten years. "Ugh, Carlos I have to go, okay buddy?"

"Wait James wants to talk to you!" Does he ever listen?

"Ken-dall! Carlos is driving me insane! Come back soon!" James yelled so loudly I was sure Katie and my Mom could hear it and I was standing a good 50 feet away from them. I didn't have any time to reply because Logan was yelling at James.

"JAMES DIAMOND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! WE HAD A DEAL!"

"Logan! I'm coming! Chill out! Bye Kendall," James hung up the phone, undoubtedly shooting rays of hate at Logan with his hazel orbs. What this "deal" was, I had no idea, nor did I really care for that matter. I turned my phone off to prevent any more unwanted phone calls from the guys.

"What was that?" Mom asked me when I came back to their little group.

I slipped my hands onto Katie's tiny little shoulders again, "Just the guys being stupid."

"THE GUYS?" Katie turned to face me. "As in Carlos, Logan, and James?" She squealed so loud it left my ears ringing.

"Ow my ears! Katie you wanna yell that a little louder? I don't think the heard you in CUBA!" I grimaced at how awful that sounded so a little softer I said, "Yes Carlos, Logan, and James."

"Sowwy," She said in an adorable baby voice, "Can I meet them?"

"As soon as Mom does some legal paperwork to say that you're all ours, we can go back to the hotel and you can meet them," Honestly I was a little afraid to let the guys meet Katie but whatever! I guess it will be fine.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm coming back to live with you guys?!" Katie squealed another ear ringing squeal.

"Yeah why did you think that we have your luggage? And your dog?" I asked as a small fluffy puppy came barreling towards Katie.

"Dreamer!" She cried scooping up the puppy and holding it in her arms.

"Well come on kiddies, let's get to the car so we can start the rest of our lives!" Mom chorused as she led us to the car.

I grinned and grabbed the door for Katie, "It's no BTR mobile but it have to do for now."

"Wait that's real?"

"Well of course baby sister! You have so much to learn!" She did have a lot to learn and I would start teaching her all I knew soon.

* * *

**Well that's that! They met:) Chapter 11 is by far my favorite though, so keep a look out for that. Talk to you on Wednesday. XOXO~Tay**

_Do you sing as good as you fall? _


	12. Chapter 11

**WAZZA! This update is kind of late in the day, yes because I had high school prep days. Yay? I have 4 classes withvmy bestfriend, so we might get in some trouble:/ Oh well,so this is th longest chapter so far and my favorite that you've seen. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: briorca18, BTRlover98, Glamourgal17. It was Jo in Big Time break. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Songs used: Safe and Sound**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sibling Love and Thunder Storms

(Kendall's POV)

We had signed the papers. Katie was ours. I was so happy I might have gone outside while Katie and Mom were talking to some man at the desk and screamed. A lot. Now we were sitting in the car and Katie was bouncing in her seat beside me. She was in the middle seat, leaning on me with her head on my shoulder and our knees touching, and she was going up and down, up and down. I swear she has as much energy as Carlos.

"You having issues Katie?" I said finally.

She stopped bouncing immediately and sighed. "No Kendall, I'm just excited!" The bouncing returned.

"Oh, because you're about to meet the guys right?"

"No! Well yes and no, all of this day has been so exciting! Meeting you, belonging to my real family, getting to meet and live with Big Time Rush! It's awesome! My friends in Washington would _not _believe this!" She was ranting but it was so adorable.

"Wow, that does sound exciting," I said in that teasing voice that most big brothers have.

Katie deliberately punched me in the shoulder.

"Owww," I said in an obvious fake voice, and then grabbed her in another hug. I pulled her as close to me as her seat belt would permit. Then I quietly unclipped my seatbelt and then unclipped hers and I pulled her onto my lap clipping us both into my seat. Her head was on my shoulder as she excitedly bounced in my lap.

Once we were in the lobby and Katie would _not_ stop bouncing. It was driving me insane, even though it was adorable. Finally, I grabbed her hand, "Katie?" She looked up at me her brown eyes shining, "Are you ready to go meet the guys?"

Even though I didn't think it was possible, her grin widened, "Yes! I am so ready!" She was like an over excited fan.

"Okay then wait here with Mom for a second," I gave her a gentle push to my Mom before bolting over to the elevators. I had to make sure the guys didn't mess this up. I knocked on Logan and Carlos's door first assuming they would be in there.

"Yes?" James opened the door, his hair looking slightly messed up.

"Are the other's here?" I asked, not waiting for an answer, I pushed past him in the disaster zone of a room that held all three guys.

"Guys! Grab your stuff for Katie and go into _James's _room so Katie can come in and meet you," I ordered eyeing Carlos who was rummaging through the closet.

"Wait, why _my_ room?" James sounded genuinely confused.

"Because yours hasn't been used yet so it must be the cleanest," I start to walk out of the room with Carlos following me. I open the door to James's place and sure enough, it's pretty neat.

Carlos walked into the room followed by Logan, who was followed by James.

"Wait here!" I ordered.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Logan, Carlos and James shouted at me. I face palmed and jogged back to the lobby.

I saw Katie run towards me as I was walking through the lobby, if we were in the Palm Woods Bitters would be yelling at us for running in the lobby. She jumped into my arms so I picked her up and held her under my arm, kind of like a football. Mom came walking over laughing, as I set my sister down. She fixed her hair, total James move.

"Mom are you coming to meet the guys too?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I've met the boy's many times, I'll be driving around for a little while, looking for a good restaurant," She smiled.

"Make sure it's kid appropriate, for the immature ones," I laughed putting my hands on Katie's shoulders.

"Hey!" She cried.

"Katie not you! I was talking about Carlos!" I smiled at the confusion and ruffled her hair.

"Will do," Mom winked as she turned to leave.

"Well? Should we go upstairs?" I grinned as she pulls me towards the elevators.

We approached the doors of James's room, and honestly I was nervous. I didn't hear any screaming, or smell smoke. I know what you're saying, this is a hotel! What could they possibly catch on fire? But you don't know the boy's, they can catch stuff on fire pretty easily. I knocked on the door and tightened my grip on Katie as it unlatched. James appeared, easy as you please, grinning at me. I looked right past him and checked the room, Carlos hadn't destroyed it and there was no screaming Logan. So far so good!

"Hey Kendall," He says in an easy voice, his hazel orbs on my green ones. If eyes could talk they'd be telling me to chiiiiiill.

"James," I nodded as coolly as possible under the circumstances.

His eyes landed on Katie, "And you must be Katie, I presume." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow James, I'm impressed you know the word presume; now the next step is to use it correctly!" Logan appeared randomly as he clapped James on the back. James grimaced, and walked off while licking his bottom lip.

"Kendall, won't you come in?" Logan inquired; a giddy look in his mocha orbs.

"What are you?" I murmured, "British?" I slowly pushed past him and walked into the hotel room. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Katie was still there with me. She wasn't. Instead she was shyly standing outside of the door.

"Katie? Aren't you coming in?" I asked while coming closer to her.

"No thanks! I'm good!" She backed away quickly.

"Come on, we don't bite!" With that I grabbed my little sister and carried her into the hotel room despite her screaming.

"No! Kendall! Put me down! Kendall! Please!" She wailed.

I grinned, once we were in the room I said, "Put you down you say? Well, if you insist!" I set her down in the middle of the room. Each boy was staring at her. She looked at them, then me, and ran out of the room. I sighed tiredly and sprinted after her. I grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. I changed her position in my arms so now I was holding her like a baby. Her legs wrapped around my waist, sitting on my hip, my arm under her butt so she wouldn't fall and my other arm wrapped around her back since she was fighting me so much. I carried her back in the room but didn't set her down this time.

"Katie, this is Logan, Carlos, and James," I gestured to each of the boys, who were sitting on the beds.

"Hi Katie!" Logan grinned.

"Hey Katie," James watched her carefully as if he expected her to bolt out of the room again.

"WAZZA Katie!" Carlos jumped up, only to be pulled back down by the others.

"Hi," Murmured a small voice.

"Okay Katie, if I put you down, do you promise not run off?" I asked her loosening my grip on her a little. She nodded quietly, so I put her down. Automatically, she leaned against my legs, her head on my belly, and she grabbed my hand as James and Logan started to come over to her. I laughed as she tried to get me to pick her up again, and shook my head no. I slowly pushed her arms off of me and turned her to face James and Logan. I left her to carry on a conversation with them as I sat down next to Carlos.

"Kendall!" His face lit up.

"Hey Carlos, your being very well behaved today," I grinned at the Latino.

"'Cause James said if I was good he would buy me fruit smackers!" He grinned even bigger.

"Well you've definitely earned them! Would you like to meet Katie?" I asked standing up.

"Can I show you a drawing first?" His innocent face returned, as he held up a piece of paper, colored side against his chest.

"Sure buddy, what did you draw?" I laughed as he flipped the paper around. It was a boy golf ball and a girl golf ball flying through the air together.

"The golf ball got a girlfriend!" Carlos yelped.

"Of course he did," I pulled him slowly to the circle where everyone else was. Well it was a kind of circle; James was sitting on the couch, across from Logan who was on the bed while Katie stood awkwardly in the middle of them. Carlos sat next to Logan so I sat next to James. I patted my lap, and my baby sister looked confused. She came closer to me, so I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto my lap. She grinned and settled against my chest, as I put my chin right on top of her head.

"Did you meet the guys, Katie?" I asked her, sticking my fingers in her sides.

She giggled at the odd sensation, "Kind of," her chin dipped to her chest so the guys couldn't see her face.

"So Katie, are you excited about coming back to LA with us?" James was desperately trying to start a conversation.

She solemnly nodded, still looking down she muttered a "yeah."

"Katie," I sighed. "Look up and answer him properly, please."

She sighed and turned to face James, "Yes James, I am." Then she turned to me. "Happy Kendall?"

"Yes I am, thank you," I gave her a kiss on the head as the next question came this one from Logan.

"Are you sad that you're leaving Oklahoma?"

"No, not really Logan," She looked him straight in the eye. Then looked at me again and I nodded and whispered to her "Good job," and kissed her head again, as she prodded me with her elbow.

"Katie do you think it would be fun to be a golf ball?" The next question came from Carlos.

"Um, what?" She looked up at me, as if to say "How the heck am I supposed to answer that?"

"Don't answer that," I sighed, "Carlos is _obsessed_ with golf balls."

"Its borderline creepy," Logan added.

"He's drawn so many pictures of him as a golf ball," James laughed, then as if on cue, ducked as a pillow came flying at his face. "Carlos," He whined. "My hair!"

I punched him in the shoulder and said, "Man up Jamie!"

His hazel orbs shot daggers at me and I knew he would have let me have it, if my phone hadn't started to ring at that exact second. I shifted Katie to my left leg so I could get my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?" I listened for a few minutes then said "Okay be down there in a second, bye Mom."

"What did your _mommy_ want?" James teased.

"Shut up Diamond!" I growled then turned to the rest of the guys and said, "Mom found a place for us to go to dinner; she said to meet her in the lobby as soon as possible." I lifted Katie off my lap then stood up. The other boys followed suit Logan in between Carlos and James.

"Kendall?" A little voice came from behind me.

"Yeah Katie?" I looked at her she was trapped behind the three boys.

She just looks at me, a sad look in her puppy dog eyes. I knew what she wanted me to do. So I slipped between the three boys taking up the hall way, and stood next to my little sister. I guess she didn't want to feel alone or something like that, she had probably had enough of that going from foster house to foster house. Katie shifted closer to me until our arms were touching. She silently grasped my hand when we began to move faster. I laughed quietly and stopped moving for a second, and slowly let go of her hand. She pouted a little as I side stepped away from her.

"Come here," I laughed as I picked her up, her head was on my shoulder and I walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER!" Carlos yelled.

"But Carlos! We're going to the lobby!" Katie giggled.

As the elevator started its decent to the lobby Carlos yelled, "Ready? 1-2-3 JUMP!"

We all jumped as the floor dropped underneath us. The thud of all five of us was really loud it was hilarious. Especially when Mom asked us if we heard that thump coming from the elevator.

"Yes!" Katie cried. "That," I put my hand over her mouth, "Waamf uff!" I removed my hand and she hit me and yelped, "Kendall!"

"Katie!" I mocked her flipping her upside down, she screamed.

"Guys! We're in the lobby!" Mom scolded.

"Sorry," We murmured.

"Ready to go?" Mom asked. We all nodded and began to walk.

All of a sudden a fight broke out behind us. Carlos was on top of James, covering his eyes. James was screaming and getting dangerously close to the rode. Logan stepped in front of them so they wouldn't go falling in the street. I pulled Carlos off of James.

"Carlos?" I chided, "What did Logan and I tell you about wrestling near the street?"

His chin dropped to his chest, "To not to." He pouted.

"Good boy," I ruffled his hair. He pushed my hand off his head and glared at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

That night I was in my room listening to the rain fall when I started to get sleepy. Thunder crashed, then lightning flashed and there was a whimper from the bed across from mine.

"Katie? Are you okay?" I asked gently sitting up in bed kicking off my covers.

"I don't like thunder storms!" She sobbed.

"It's okay! It can't hurt you!" I walked over to Katie's bed and held her tightly. I rocked her back and forth until the storm subsided. "Are you okay Katie?" I asked her still holding her tightly.

"K-Kendall? Will you sing me to sleep?" She asked me her brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Of course, what do you want me to sing?" I wiped a stray tear off her cheek with my thumb.

"Safe and Sound? By Taylor Swift?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded and began to sing.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.."

Katie fell asleep just as I finished my song.

"I love you baby sister," I said as I gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

**And that's that! Talk to you Monday! XOXO~Tay**

_I'm going to be rich! I mean hooray for friendship! _


	13. Chapter 12

**WAZZA! So today is my last day of freedom:( yup tomorrow school starts. That shouldn't mess up my update scheldule, the update will either come very very early or pretty late. Actually I might change my dates to Mondays and Thursdays because school doesn't start until 8:30 on Thursdays. So I'll let you know, tell me what you would think of that, I'm not quite sure if I am changing it yet. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11, Guest, BTRlover98, cvsccrgrl22, jug, and Glamourgal17. It was Katie in Big Time Concert. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own BTR**

* * *

Chapter 12: Aardvarks and I spy

(In the car again)

(Katie POV)

I got in the BTR Mobile, and realized Kendall was right, the BTR Mobile was awesome. With our luggage in the trunk, Logan driving, James in the front seat, Carlos in the back seat behind Logan and Kendall in the seat behind James. The only seat that was left was the middle so I was pushed up against Kendall not that I minded of course. I smiled at the memories of last night; each boy had given me something. From Logan I got a book that he wrote called: H_ow to Survive Our Crazy Family_, I planned to read it on the way back to LA. From James I got a comb, of course. It was a very nice comb though, it was purple, with KATIE stenciled on in blue rhinestones. I also got a matching mirror from him. It would be great to use for spying, since it could bend down the middle. I planned to use that as soon as possible. From Carlos I got a drawing. It was of him, Logan, James, Kendall, and me standing outside of an apartment that was called 2J. I assumed that's where the boy's lived. Kendall's gift might have been my favorite. It was a lamb, like the one that he gave me when I was born, but this one was a soft pink with my name hand stitched into it in loopy blue writing, so it looked something like this: KATIE. The lamb was in my arms now and Dreamer was sleeping on my feet. It was going to be a good trip. Logan began the drive back to LA, as Carlos watched a movie. Kendall hummed along to his IPod; James tapped a beat on his leg, talking to Logan about something. I pulled out the book Logan gave to me and started on the first chapter which was titled Introduction. In total there were nine chapters. First the introduction, then one for Kendall, the next for James, then Carlos, and Logan, one for my mom, Gustavo (I think that's their manager), the next for Kelly (The managers assistant I think that's what I read on some website), then the last chapter for the Palm Woods residents (That's where they lived or so they had said).

_Well as you know you're moving into the Knight-Diamond-Garcia-Mitchell family. So I thought I'd give you some helpful tips on how to survive our mayhem. _I laughed at the introduction, wanting to read it over and over but also wanting to advance in the book. I finally flipped to Kendall's chapter. Basically it said that Kendall was really excited that I was coming back and things like that. At the end of the chapter there were fun facts.

_1. Kendall is a master planner_

_2. Kendall starts all the arguments_

_3. Kendall is over protective over everyone_

_4. Kendall loves to sing but is always making fun of Gustavo_

_5. Kendall knows how to annoy everyone so beware! _

I laughed and nudged Kendall who took out his ear bud so he could hear me. "Is this true?" I giggled tapping the fun facts.

Kendall skimmed over the five facts and grimaced, "Logan! I have some objections to your book!"

"So it is true?" I giggle again.

My brother took my book and said, "Okay, your done reading this!" and he slipped it into the trunk. I frowned at him until he slipped one of his ear buds in my ear, and put his arm around me. I dozed off around six last night and when I opened my eyes the boy who had his arm around me wasn't Kendall, it was James. I was on his lap, what the heck?

"James? Why am I in your lap?" I asked the hazel eyed boy who was looking down at me.

"So Kendall could keep an eye on you while he was driving," He yawned and gestured to my brother who was behind the wheel. It was four in the morning; we had been in the car since noon yesterday, with only three short breaks.

"I've been asleep for ten hours?!" I yelped careful not to wake the two snoring boys in the back of the car.

"Yup, pretty much, but so have I there about," James grimaced and put his feet on the dash board, and turned on the radio. Kendall sighed at him and turned it down.

Kendall turned to me, "Katie, just go back to sleep, we'll be home in four hours," his voice was soothing making me want to fall asleep but I refused.

"No," I told him.

"Katie," His voice was stern. "Please go to sleep."

"Kendall, I don't want to!" I said.

"Katie, sleep now!" His head turned to me, his green eyes crackling with anger and determination.

It scared me so much I gave in, "Fine, good night Kendall."

"Night baby sister," Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

At 8:37, we pulled into some restaurant to have breakfast I guess. I was happy to get out of the car for a while even if that meant we wouldn't be back to the apartment in a few more hours. I was dying to see what the apartment looked like, knowing the guys, probably crazy. Breakfast was pretty low key, James was arguing with Kendall about something while Logan, Carlos, and I played hang man on the place mats. Chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast completed the meal, it was perfect. I ended up winning hang man every time using words that no one knew, or the most unusual sentences I could think of. Right now my sentence was "Oh no! My uvula is stuck in between these aardvarks pink finger nails!" But the board said, Oh no! M s!

I was about to win, I had drawn everything, so they had one guess to crack the code but I doubted anyone could crack that code! I mean come on!

"Well Logie? Do you have a guess?" I grinned.

"I have a guess! I have a guess!" Carlos screeched.

"Carlos? What is it?" I knew I had won for sure since Carlos was guessing.

"OH NO! MY UVULA IS STUCK IN BETWEEN THESE AADVARKS PINK FINGER NAILS!" He yelped. Logan faced palmed and my mouth fell open.

"Carlos that's an awful guess," Logan said disappointed in his best friend.

"But he's _right!_" I said still wondering how he had gotten that.

"Katie! What kind of puzzle is that?!" Logan yelled at me.

"Well I thought it was a good one!" I grumped slumping down in my seat, defeated.

Kendall leaned over, "What was the puzzle?"

"Oh no! My uvula is stuck in between these aardvarks pink finger nails!" All three of us muttered together.

Kendall shook his head as we got up to leave. Carlos insisted on playing a game in the car. I agreed to play Ispy with him, James and Logan agreed too, since Kendall was still driving.

"Okay Carlos, this one's for you, Ispy with my little eye something that is blue," James said. I knew it right away Dreamer's collar.

"The sky?" The raven haired boy guessed.

"For the hundred and twelfth time, and yes I have been counting, it has to be in the car!" Logan yelled losing his patience.

"Oh, James' bandanna?" Sure enough James was wearing a blue bandanna.

"No Carlos, I have to be able to see it! It's on my head, I can't see something that's on my head," James growled, maybe playing Ispy wasn't a good idea.

"Carlos why don't you try looking down?" I suggested.

"Is it the stitching on the lamb?"

"No," We all shook our heads.

"Is it the rhinestones on Katie's comb?"

"No," We all answered yet again.

"Is it the rhinestones on the mirror?" He asked.

"_Oh my freaking god_! It's Dreamer's collar!" Logan exploded.

"I'd say that's more of an indigo," The Latino said thoughtfully.

"Carlos it's your turn," I sighed.

"Ispy with my brown eye something that is the color of blue," Carlos never got the words right.

"It's the rhinestones on the comb," We all droned.

"Yes, but which rhinestone?" Carlos bounced up and down in his seat, while the rest of us face palmed.

"Okay," Kendall said. "We're here!" We all shot up out of the car, grabbed our luggage and rushed to the hotel.

As soon I entered a manager walked up to Kendall, "Oh look, devil boy found his sister!"

"Nice to see you too Mr. Bitters," Kendall grinned moving on. We got into the elevators and this time when Carlos yelled for us to elevate a little higher, it actually made sense. 2J was going to be my new home; I excitedly bounced as Kendall pushed open the door. I looked inside and discovered I was right. The neon orange couch, the toys in the corner, and the yellow swirly slide screamed crazy, and it definitely fit my brothers.

"Would you like to see your room?" Kendall asked taking my arm leading me down the hallway telling me whose room is whose. My room was right next to Logan and Kendall's, cool. I grinned when I walked into my room, it had purple walls, a blue comforter on the bed, a blue rug, and blue furniture. The furniture was basically a small couch, a dresser, a desk, and a mirror. It was a small room, but nice.

"It's perfect Kendall," I smiled. "Thank you big brother."

He smiled and squeezed my shoulders, "You're welcome baby sister."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 12 done! Keep a look out for Chapter unlucky 13 Hit and Run. These guys are going to get in some big time trouble. That's all for now! XOXO ~Tay**

_Look! I'm skiing down the alps! _


	14. Chapter Unlucky 13

**So I've been told that this chapter is a little random and out of the blue. If you do actually read the summary it will make sense and fall into place, there's a mystery person who isn't very happy with Kendall and Katie knowing eachother again. So a few hints will be dropped through out the rest of the chapters and the person will be revealed in the sequel. Yes, I do already know there's a sequel, and a threequel. Is that a word? I feel like it shoud be. **

**Sorry this update is so late, I just started high school and I've been a little overwhelmed. Its crazy. But you probably don't want to hear about my sucky life, you'd probably rather hear about Katie's ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to brioca18, Guest, and Jug. It was Gustavo in Big Time Terror. **

**Disclaimer: Thou owns nothing. (That made sense right?) **

* * *

Chapter 13: Hit and Run

(3 months later)

(Katie POV)

I had been with the boy's for a while now so I was used to their schedule. Monday through Friday the guy's and I went to school from nine until noon at the Palm Woods School. Then they were at work from one when Kelly picked them up until five or six. No work on the weekends though. And no work today either. Gustavo was very superstitious and didn't come to work on Friday the 13th's, which is what today was.

"Hey Kendall? I'm going to the park!" I yelled to the boys who were on the couch playing _Bio Hazard Blast 4_.

"Kay," He waved to me, "Be careful!"

"I will!" I promised.

I walked through the lobby, seeing lots of familiar faces, waving to some and ignoring others. Lucy Stone was walking towards me, she waved. I did too. Lucy was one of my favorite people at the Palm Woods. She always told me all of the embarrassing stories about the guys that I could use to blackmail or just simply annoy them.

It was such a nice day outside, I was eager to get to Palm Woods Park and play with Tyler. I crossed the street easily with no cars coming. That was always Kendall's warning, that cars in LA came out of nowhere so far I had never seen that happen, but I didn't doubt it had happened before though. I was in the middle of the road without a car in sight, when all of a sudden a car came barreling down the road I didn't even have a chance to move before the front bumper connected with my body, sending me flying in the air. Then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

My phone was ringing I sighed as I took it out of my pocket. Tyler? Why was Tyler calling me?

"Kendall! Katie got hit by a car! Come quick!" The line was dead, but I ran over to the apartment window and looked down on Palm Woods Park and sure enough, there was my little sister lying unconsciously in the road.

I ran for the doors yelling at the guys, "Come with me! Now!" Each boy followed me as I ran down the stairs, through the lobby, and to the park. I bent down next to Katie who was unconscious, a tear slipped out of my eye. James' hands were on my shoulders, Carlos was on the phone with my mom who was in Minnesota for the week, and she wouldn't be back until Tuesday. And then there was Logan who was calling 911. The ambulances came quickly, lifting Katie onto the stretcher and into the ambulance to go to the hospital. The police interrogated people who were at the park when this happened. No one saw the car who hit her. A hit and run, I couldn't believe it. I asked if I could ride with her to the hospital and the paramedics nodded so I climbed into the back of the ambulance and held Katie's hand, not that it would make a difference she didn't know I was there anyway.

I wasn't allowed to come into the hospital room with her. So until they found out what was wrong with her, I had to stay in the waiting room. Three boys approached me and sat down in the chairs beside me.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry," James put his hand on my back.

"Do the doctor's know anything?" Carlos's voice was quiet; I had never seen him this way.

I shook my head, "If they do they haven't told me." I was staring at the floor hoping the tears in my eyes wouldn't fall.

Logan sighed, "Kendall, look at us." I shook my head staring at the floor.

"Please Kendall?" James begged. I shook my head again. So each boy got onto the floor and looked up at me. I attempted to look away from them, but James was too fast, one hand on my chin, the other on the top of my head, I was forced to look at him.

"Hey Kendall look!" Carlos shouted. "A doctor's coming towards us!"

"Carlos!" Logan scolded, "Shush." But I glanced up and sure enough Katie's doctor was coming towards us.

"Are you Katie Knight's family?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm her brother."

"We have her health report," The doctor told me. I looked up at him anxiously, waiting for the words that would tell me about Katie.

* * *

**Yeah pretty sucky ending. But there was unlucky 13! Hint: The person who did it was very close to Katie. So yeah talk to you on Monday! Keep a look out for chapter 14, White Walls and Pain Medication. Byeeeee XOXO~Tay**

_Is it hot in here or is it just me?_


	15. Chapter 14

**So I almost forgot to update again:P Stupid high school frazzling my brain! I had to do algebra today in spanish, i mean who does that?! I can barely do math, let alone in another language! But you probably don't care, you probably care more about Katie at this moment. **

**Updating scheldule this week: Wednesday(probably a little late i have to go get my friend the book all my friends are dead and all my friends are still dead) Friday for Logan's birthday Yay! that will be the Monday update because Monday I'm going to the BIG TIME SUMMER TOUR! If you were a stalker that means you could figure out where i lived, but I assume none of you are THAT stalker. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11 and BTRlover98. It was Logan in Big Time Party. A lot of people didn't even guess the quote in this chapter, they just guessed who they thought hurt Katie. I like those guesses! Someone is getting close, there will be more hints dropped later and they'll make a guest apperance. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't anything. **

* * *

Chapter 14: White Walls and Pain Medication

(Kendall's POV)

"Wait!" I called, "I'd rather you tell the guys, then tell me. I would rather them tell me than you, no offense."

The doctor shrugged and motioned for the guy's to follow him across the waiting room. I watched their faces, as the doctor began talking, Carlos threw himself at James. James held the smallest boy tightly, as Logan listened, giving tiny nods occasionally. Then he smiled and thanked the doctor and the three boys come closer to me. Carlos had tearstains on his face, but is smiling now. James had no expression what so ever he just stared at the wall above my head. Logan was sighing, and looked like he wanted to take his sweet time to come over to me. I was tired of waiting so I got up and approached them.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Katie's going to be fine," James smiled at me.

"But she does have some injuries," Logan started.

"Like what?" I asked meeting his mocha eyes for the first time since the accident.

"She has a shattered knee, a broken rib, and some stitches in her left arm. She also has a concussion, but there's no blood in her brain or anything like that," Logan assured me.

"How many?" I asked.

"How many what?" Carlos asked speaking for the first time since the doctor started talking to him.

"How many stitches?" I was afraid to know the answer. "How many stitches are in Katie's arm?"

"22," Logan didn't meet my eyes.

"Can I go in and see her?"

"She's asleep now, but the doctor said we were welcome to go in and wait for her to wake up," Carlos grinned at me.

"What are we waiting for?" I smiled, and walked down heading towards my baby sister's room.

"Honestly? Why is the hospital white? It's annoying, it's too bright and boring," The helmeted boy groaned.

"I don't know Carlos," Logan sighed, "Maybe it's comforting to the injured people."

"I'm asking Katie if _she_ thinks it's comforting," Carlos pouted.

We stopped in front of Katie's room; I just stared at the door.

"Kendall?" James's voice snapped me back into reality, "Are you going in?" I nodded and slowly opened the door. There was Katie, looking tiny lying in the oversized hospital bed. A purple cast on her leg, tape on her ribcage, and gauze wrapped around her left arm. Her heart monitor was beeping steadily, and she had a very small smile on her sleeping face. I walked a little closer to her, and she looked fine, I guess, just a little broken.

"How long does she have to stay here?" I asked.

Logan sighed and murmured, "She'll be able to come home on Tuesday, but one of can stay with her throughout the night since she's only ten."

I nodded and watched my sleeping baby sister. Carlos came over and stood next to me, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Why is she sleeping?" He asked quietly.

"The doctors gave her some anesthetics so they could examine and cast her without Katie squirming around in pain," Logan explained, "Did you listen to the doctor at all?"

The raven haired boy shrugged, "Was I supposed to?"

"Yes!" We all cried, causing Katie to move around in her sleep. I raced to her side, and grabbed her hand as she started to squirm.

"K-Kendall? What happened? Why am I here?" Katie asked me, her voice was quiet and scared.

"Katie, you got hit by a car on your way to the park," I took her hand, and squeezed it gently.

"How do you feel Katie?" James asked walking over to her other side of the bed.

"It hurts," She said quietly. "It hurts everywhere."

"I'm sorry baby sister," I sighed.

"Kendall? What exactly happened? I mean I know I got hit by a car and stuff but what did I break?" She tried to sit up in her bed, but I shook my head and lightly pressed her back down on to the bed.

"Well," I wrung my hands together, "You broke a rib, shattered your knee, got a concussion, and have 22 stitches in your left arm." A wave of pain must have come over her since she started whimpering and squeezing my hand really hard.

"Katie do you want me to get a doctor for the pain or something?" Logan asked.

"Yes please!" She continued to squeeze my hand tighter and tighter as Logan ran out of the room.

Carlos started to carefully approach the bed, I smiled at him and grab his arm pulling him a little closer, not daring to let go of Katie's hand.

"Katie?" Carlos almost whispered.

"Yes Car Car?" She had made up that nickname about a month ago.

"You're injured right?" Carlos asked her.

"I suppose I am," Katie smiled up at him.

"Get to the point Carlos," I grimaced, he could take so long to ask a question it drove me up the wall.

"Do you find the white walls comforting or calming?" He asked kind of shyly. James and I groaned, but I was eager to hear her response.

She glanced up at me, I always get her out of Carlos questions like this but right now I didn't really want too. "Um, no I don't, I find it kind of annoying and bright, like to bright." Carlos nodded looking satisfied.

Logan walked in at that moment with a doctor. "Katie, this is Dr. Ross," Logan smiled shyly at the small girl in the hospital bed.

"Katie, how do you feel?" Dr. Ross asked.

"It hurts," She said for the second time in half an hour,

"Where is the worst pain?" Dr. Ross asked washing his hands at the little sink in the corner.

"Everywhere, especially in my knee and head," Katie squeezed my hand tighter.

"I have some medicine that will take that pain away," Dr. Ross started to pour some medicine into a syringe.

"No thanks!" Katie yelped.

"Katie this will make you feel better," I tried to reason with her.

"No Kendall, I'm fine!" She insisted squeezing my hand really tightly as another wave of pain came over her.

"Can I talk to Katie alone everybody? Just for a minute?" Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving me and Katie.

"Katie you need to get that shot, it will make you feel better," I looked straight at the small brunette, who wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I don't like needles!" She cried finally meeting my gaze.

"But you got a blood test a few months ago, to see if we were actually siblings," I pointed out.

"That's _different_!" She insisted.

"How?" I demanded looking the small girl in the eyes. When she didn't respond I continued, "Did you have anyone in there with you?"

"No," Her voice was a whisper.

"Exactly and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm right here I won't abandon you, I'll hold your hand and it will be over soon." My voice was calm, but stern, letting her know I meant business.

"Fine," She sighed, as I motioned for everyone to come back in.

I moved over to the left side of her bed holding that hand, so she didn't have to watch the shot go in. The other three boys joined me on that side of the bed. Carlos was telling some stupid joke, James stroking her hair, and Logan just watching Katie with pity in his eyes. I slowly took his hand and placed it on top of the hand I was holding. She flinched as the doctor cleaned her arm.

"Wait!" She cried. "I want Logan to do it!"

"Me?" Logan asked. "But Katie! I'm not a doctor!"

"But you want to be," She insists.

"Logan, I can help you give her the shot, it's very easy," Doctor Ross says.

"Okay," Logan shrugged and walked over to Doctor Ross. "Ready Katie?" She nodded as Logan begins his count down.

"One," She took a deep breath.

"Two," She closed her eyes.

"Three," My hand got squeezed, and then her face relaxed when the needle was out of her arm.

"Thank you Logan!" She wrapped her arms around him, in a tight hug.

"Guys," James glanced at the clock, "I hate to ruin the moment, but visiting hours are almost over, who's staying with Katie tonight?"

"Can Kendall stay?" Katie asked quietly. "Then Jamie tomorrow night? Car Car the next? Then Logie the last?"

"Of course Katie," Logan smiled at her and then gave her a quick hug goodbye.

"Good night Katie," Carlos was next for his good night hug.

"Night Kates," James smiled hugging her. "You're not the only one who can make up nicknames."

"I'll walk you guys out," I gently let go of Katie's hand and walk behind the three boys until they get into the hallway. Facing each of the boys I said, "Promise me you'll be back as soon as you can?"

Each boy nodded and I walk back inside the room, ready for my night with Katie.

* * *

**Stay tuned for some sibling fluff in the next chapter. Yay! That's all for now, talk to you Wednesday. XOXO~Tay**

_I am dreaming! You are not real! The concert's in a week! Hahaha!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi! Yeah, I'm running out of greetings. Sorry this is so lat in the day, I went shopping, and bought the book "Can I Pee on This?" for my friend, I'm a weird friend I know, then I was on YouTube for a few hours and got really distracted. So yeah, and now I'm here! Yay!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Crazygurl5and11, BTRlover98, and Chey21. It was James in Big Time Concert. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:( sadly. **

**Songs used: Never Grow Up. **

* * *

Chapter 15: Annoying Brothers and Peaceful Nights

(Katie POV)

Kendall and the guys were outside of my hospital room, I was happy Kendall was spending the night with me tonight. That way I could easily complain about all of the pain I was in, without him yelling at me.

"Katie!" Kendall shouted making his way towards my bed. He plunked himself down in the hospital chair and propped his feet on my bed, pressing up against my hip.

"Kendall!" I mocked shifting closer to his legs.

"How are you feeling?" He asked flexing his feet a little moving me in the bed.

"Hurts just as bad as it did before," I lied. "That shot didn't help at all! I guess I shouldn't get them if they don't help!" I peered at Kendall hopefully.

"You're lying Katie, I can tell!" Kendall shook his head at me. "You're getting another shot in the morning because it _helps_ you."

"The other guys won't make me!" I told him defiantly.

"Speaking of the other guys, how did you choose the order for us to spend the night?" Kendall asked me, changing the subject. I learned a few days after I met him that this is what he does when he's tired of that argument or he's losing it.

"Well I chose you first, since you're my brother and I can complain about pain and stuff to you." I started. "Then James since he is entertaining, and Carlos since he's distracting and random, then Logan because he will be able to distract me the night before I leave because I will be _so_ ready to get out of here!"

"We're going to pretend that that made sense," Kendall snickered. I stuck my tongue out at him and attempted to hit him.

He caught my arm before it reached his leg and laughed at me. He got up and walked around the room looking for something to do. He was then on the left side of my bed, facing away from it, I hit him in the back. Kendall turned to face me as I hit his arm again.

"Why don't you stop that before you bust your stitches," Kendall lightly took my bandaged arm and placed it back against my torso.

I scowled at him, "What are you looking for?"

"A place to sleep tonight," He answered pulling another chair over to where his original chair sat.

"You can sleep in my bed," I said shyly twisting the covers around.

"Will I fit?" He asked curiously, like that was the only question on his mind.

I shrugged and scooted over in the hospital bed pulling back the covers so he could climb in. Kendall carefully sat at the edge then swung his legs onto the bed. The hospital bed was set up so I could sit up and talk to the guys when they came in while still leaning back. He slipped one arm around me and I scooted in closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You fit," I grin.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," He laughed.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," I growled at my big brother.

Kendall laughed at me then said, "No problem Sergeant Oblivious!" With that I hit him again, hating that he got the last word.

"No hitting," He said as if I were four.

"Neh," I told him.

"That's pretty language, maybe now you can use big girl words," He grinned. Kendall was being extra annoying tonight, shouldn't he be sympathetic that his baby sister is stuck in a hospital?

"When are the other guys coming back?" I asked him, ready for him to leave or for the guys to come back so we wouldn't be alone.

"The sooner you go to bed the sooner you'll see them," Kendall told me, all of his annoyingness fading away.

"Kenny?" I asked peering up at him.

"Yes Katie?" His green orbs looked down meeting my chocolate ones.

"Will you sing me to sleep?" I asked kind of shyly.

"What song?" He smiled at me.

"_Never Grow Up?_ By Taylor Swift?" I asked him looking up at him with innocent puppy dog eyes, knowing he couldn't say no to them.

"I don't have my guitar, but sure." I got comfortable in the bed and closed my eyes, waiting for the singing to come.

_"Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your mom gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your older brother's favorite songs

I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even through to you want to  
Please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up  
(Never grow up)  
Just never grow up"

"Good night baby sister," Kendall kissed my head.

* * *

**There we have it sibling fluff. Next chapter drama and more drama. Kind of. As much drama that can happen to a ten year old in a hospital. Stay tuned for that on Friday, Logan's birtday:) Byeeee. XOXO~Tay**

_No but this nice lady is sendng her crew over for a free estimate on aluminium siding!_


	17. Chapter 16

**Happy birthday Logan! By the ay my key board is being really stupid so if I'm missing some letters forgive me. Now that thats out of the way, I wanna tell you guys what I did to celebrate his birthday. Besides dress in in red black ad Bernard. I made the Batman symbol on my hand and then named it Bernard Man. So that wasn't as exciting as I thought. **

**Warning for next chapter, there is a very angry Kendall in it. And an unsuspected visitor. Dun dun duh!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Schmidtluver98, BlueberryNinja, Crazygurl5and11, Btrlover98, NeonLovesYou, pineappleperson. It was Carlos in Big Time Audition. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 16: Nightmares and Crutches

(Kendall POV)

I woke up the next morning way before Katie did. I couldn't move out of her bed either, since her arm was looped around my waist and her head was on my chest. She was breathing steadily, and it was calming. I was thankful it was Saturday which meant no school, and no Gustavo. I had no clue how we were supposed to go to school on Monday and Tuesday then record until five. That would mean we weren't with Katie at all those days. My Mom wouldn't be home until Tuesday night, so we could skip school to bring her home, and then bring her to Rocque Records with us.

"KENDALL!" Carlos yelled walking into the hospital room, interrupting my thoughts.

"Carlos! Shush!" I gestured to sleeping Katie.

"How's Sleeping Beauty?" James grinned at his newest nickname.

"Sleeping," I grimaced at him.

"Hey I talked Gustavo and Kelly today," Logan told me.

"_Psst, Squidward, I'm working in the kitchen... at night! Hey Squidward, guess what? I'm chopping lettuce... at night! Look at me, I'm swabbing the bathroom... at night! OW I burned my hand!... at night!"_

"Carlos! Turn that off!" I scolded at the Latino, who was watching some really old _Spongebob Squarepants_ episode.

"NO!" The boy in the helmet yelled at me.

"Logan? What did Gustavo say?" I returned to my previous conversation.

"He said he's stuck writing a song, and not to come in all week next week. Oh, and Miss Collins said not to worry about school next week for us or Katie," Logan's mocha eyes were going back and forth, from Katie to Carlos in a worried motion.

"Have you eaten anything at since yesterday?" James asked me abandoning his youngest friend and joining Logan by the bed. I shook my head. Katie and I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning.

"Why don't you go down to the Café with us? Katie will be fine since she's sleeping," James brushed some of Katie's hair off of her sleeping face.

I warily looked down at my sleeping sister, "I guess she'll be fine, she's sleeping pretty soundly, will you help get her off of me?" James nodded and gently lifted my baby sister off of me, and placed her on the bed.

After  
pulling Carlos away from the TV we were on our way to the hospital café.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

I woke up that next morning to a room that wasn't mine. I started to freak out but I realized that I was in the hospital, and as soon as I rolled over, Kendall would be lying next to me. I rolled over, no Kendall. Where was he? I sat up, despite the pain in my ribcage and looked around the room. No Kendall. No Carlos, Logan, or James. Where were they? Did they leave me? Only one way to find out. I wasn't technically supposed to leave my room since I had gotten surgery to realign my knee, but I grabbed the crutches that were near the door anyway. It took me a while to learn how to use them. I had stitches in my arm which made it nearly impossible to swing. I learned after a while that they were too tall and that my cast weighs a ton. I was to determined to find my brother to care about any of this. I set off down the hall, looking for doctor's that could send me back to my room. The cost was clear. I went off away from where the Doctor's would be and down some deserted hallway. I had been crutching my way down the hall for about ten minutes when I saw a doctor. I flipped out and automatically ducked behind some plant that was barely big enough to hide me. The doctor went into the room across from the plant and shut the door. I had no clue how long he was going to be in there, so I ran. I saw a sign that said café this way. Dang it, I was trapped! If I went into the café everyone would see me. I turned down the hallway that led to my room to go back and search the other part of the hospital. But a day of not eating and being hit by a car makes you feel tired, and I accidently swung too far and fell flat on my face. "Oww," I grabbed at my chin, which felt sticky. I pulled my hand away, blood. How does that even happen? It took me forever to get up and when I finally did I managed to make it down the hall when I heard voices again. I noticed Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan making their way towards me. I tried to hide before they saw me but it was too late.

"KATIE?!" My brother yelled in disbelief, jogging over to me.

"What are you doing out here?" James demanded not looking much happier than Kendall.

"And what happened to your chin?" Carlos pointed. Even Carlos looked unhappy with me and I knew I was in some big time trouble.

"I-uh came out to look for you guys, since you weren't there when I woke up, and then I-uh I fell and cracked my chin I guess," I looked down not meeting their eyes.

"Does a Doctor know you're out here? Did one of them give you permission?" Logan asked gently. He normally wasn't the calm one when I was doing something that could get me hurt, strange he was so level headed right now.

I shook my head.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled again.

"Sorry?" I asked them.

"Let's just get her back to the room," James grimaced as he lightly unwrapped my fingers from my crutches.

"What are you doing?" I cried out. Logan had his arms under me so I wouldn't fall over while James took my crutches.

"You think we are letting you walk back to the hospital room? No way Kendall's going to carry you!" James shook his head at me, like he was so disgusted at what I had done.

"NO!" I yelled trying to break away from Logan as Kendall came closer to me. Luckily Logan isn't the strongest, nor was his grip very tight, so I managed to get away but I toppled over, landing on my butt.

"Katie, be reasonable!" Carlos yelled at me.

"Be reasonable? Look who's talking Mr. Helmet Man!" I shouted at him, not caring when he gave me a death glare and ran to follow James. Logan followed him, leaving just me and Kendall.

"Katie," He growled at me. That was the only thing he had said since they found me.

"Kendall," I said just as toughly, I wasn't about to let him win. Maybe if he saw my point of view, like what my dream was about. It was about me back in the foster families. Going from house to house, loving my parents and siblings, then being ripped away from them, then I had convinced myself I wasn't alone any more, and when I rolled over? I was alone again.

"Katie stop it." Kendall pulled me off the ground keeping his hands under my shoulders so I wouldn't fall, looking straight into my eyes. "Katie that was so dangerous, what you just did. I can't believe that you would do that. You're lucky you only hurt your chin instead of breaking another bone. And after we found you, you didn't seem sorry that you did it, instead you yelled at everyone like it was our fault. Katie that's awful. And you really hurt Carlos's feelings, when we get back to your room I want you to apologize to each of them, understand?" I nodded quietly. "And if I _ever_ hear about you doing something like that again Katherine Alexa Knight, you are going to be in _so much trouble!_" I knew I was in trouble when he used my full name; I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and said, "I'm sorry big brother."

"That's not going to work this time, I'm still _very_ unhappy about what you did," Kendall growled at me looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you," I tried again, really meaning it.

"I love you too Katie, but that's not going to change what you did!" Kendall then picked me up bridal style and carried me down the hallway to my hospital room. He lightly dropped me on the bed. "Katie? Is there something you wanted to say to the guys?"

"Yes," I said quietly glancing up at them. They were all sitting there looking at me. Carlos still looked upset, but not mad. James looked unhappy with me still, and Logan looked concerned. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you guys when you were just trying to help me get over something stupid that I did," I bowed my head a little refusing to meet their eyes knowing I was going to get yelled at again. I heard three pairs of footsteps coming closer and closer.

"It's okay Katie," Carlos held me in a huge bear hug.

"Just don't do it again," James added hugging me.

"Or there will be serious consequences," My still furious brother put in.

Logan hugged me too then said, "Come on let's take care of that chin." I watched him curiously as he took some liquid from the counter near the window and poured it on a cotton ball. He carefully approached me and dabbed it on my chin.

"Ow!" I pulled away from him.

"Katie," Kendall sighed.

"It stings!" I told him unhappily.

"Here, we'll hold your hand," James said as he and Carlos each grabbed one of my hands.

"It will be over in a second," Logan told me as he put the cotton ball back on my chin. I let out a whimper but didn't move.

"There we go! Good girl!" Logan smiled looking at my chin. "You just have a little cut; I'll look for some band aids for you."

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" James asked kissing my forehead.

"Yes it was, it was awful," I grinned at them.

Logan came back over with a band aid and tried to put it on my chin but I moved away so he couldn't. "Katie, just hold on a second," Logan murmured as he tried again.

"I don't want it!" I protested expecting to get in trouble.

"Katie, better be careful or I'll put these all over your mouth so you can't talk!" Logan laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, then covered the cut with my tongue so he couldn't get it.

"Ew, it tastes like blood still!" I gagged bringing my tongue back into my mouth.

"Because it's still bleeding!" Logan cried out. "That's why you need the band aid!" Carlos trapped my head in between his hands so I couldn't move and Logan put the band over the cut.

"Good girl," Carlos cooed like I was a dog. I sat up ready to fight him until James brought me back down.

"You're feisty today," James said smoothing my disheveled hair.

"I have a lot of energy! Can I please go run around?" I begged.

"NO!" Came the response from all four boys. Kendall walked over and messed up my hair again while James grabbed my arms so I didn't hit him.

"Why don't we go get you something to eat? And you stay here and rest," Kendall suggested.

"Fine," I pouted I flopped back on my bed a little tired.

"We will be back in thirty minutes, _don't move!_" Kendall reprimanded me as he and the guys left the room.

"Stay still my butt," I laughed, waiting for the boys to go out of sight. I had approximately twenty minutes to go where ever I wanted and still be here when the boy's returned. Now where did James put my crutches?

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Talk to you Wednesday or Tuesday if I have time. XOXO~Tay**

_"Kelly is dumb, women are weak." _

**And no,a real person din't actually say this.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Afdksjfg;ljf;fjadjfas;! Monday I went to the BTR concert and it was amazing! I went VIP during sound check they sang Windows Down and since my friends and I were giving them build a bears they were all at my feet and I had no room to jump, I swung my head around so it looked like I was into the song and Carlos gave a little wave to get my attention, pointed at me and then mimicked my head swing and stuck his tongue out. And I got to hug him and Logan and Logan kept calling me sweetie. It was like the best day ever.**

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE A MAD KENDALL JUST SKIP OVER THE LONG PARAGRAPH IN THE MIDDLE.**

**Sorry this is such a late update my grandparents are visiting and I had to spend time with them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to a whole lot of people: Crazygurl5and11, briorca18, guest, NeonLovesYou, Chey21, pineappleperson, and BTRlover98**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Songs used: Hush little baby**

* * *

Chapter 17: Unruly Sisters and Unhappy Pasts

(Katie POV)

The crutches were near the counter with all of the medicine and that stupid stinging stuff that Logan put on my face. I didn't know how much trouble I would be in if I got caught, but I figured I wouldn't as long I was back in twenty minutes. I grabbed Kendall's watch that was on the chair and set the timer for fifteen minutes so that I had five minutes to get back. When there weren't any doctor's insight, I left the room. I didn't know where I was going but I was having fun. I hadn't fallen yet and it was satisfying all of my energy. I had ten minutes left to be out in the open so I headed towards my room the long way. It was awesome until I stopped in front of the men's bathroom. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into a man who was exiting and fell backwards. That man was James, and Logan followed him out.

"Oh I'm so sorry," James said noticing when I fell, but he didn't know it was me. "Let me help you up."

"No it's okay!" I assured him keeping my head down.

"Katie!?" Logan yelled.

"Shhh!" I told him.

"Katie what are you doing?" James growled at me.

"Exploring?" I asked quietly.

"You are _so_ lucky we found you and Kendall didn't," James told me shaking his head. "Logan go to the café and stall Kendall so I can get Katie back to her room. Then take Carlos and meet me back at her room but leave Kendall there." James pulled me off of the ground unhappily.

"Wait, you aren't going to tell Kendall?" I asked both of them.

"No," Logan sighed. "He would kill you!"

"Plus we know you have a lot of energy so we understand that you want to go run around," James told me as I hugged him. Then I hugged Logan too.

"I have the best brother's in the world!" I grinned, and then squirmed uncomfortably as James picked me up.

"You better believe it!" Logan said before he ran off to the café. James quickly carried me back to the hospital room and got me in the same position I was when they left. The only difference was the crutches were now in on top of the cabinets where there was no way I could reach them.

Logan and Carlos came running in, Logan went straight to James as Carlos came to me.

"Hi Katie!" Carlos said cheerfully.

"Hi Carlos!" I grinned at him, everything was fine and I wasn't in trouble.

"You need to stop going through the hospital," Carlos told me in a lowered voice. "You could get hurt!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just bored!" I told him with puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay I'm not mad, I just don't want you to get hurt again," Carlos shrugged.

I was eager to change the subject, "Want to play a game?"

"Ispy?" He asked me.

"Sure," I told him. "Logan, James, come play Ispy with us!" Carlos and I laughed as they groaned but they over any way.

"Okay Ispy with my little eye something that is the color of purple," James said. "That's for you Carlos."

"Is it the sky?"

"Since when is the sky purple?" Logan asked disgustedly.

"Since the sun started to set," The Latino casually pointed out the window.

"That's not what is," James sighed.

"The tape on Katie's ribcage!"

"Are you color blind or something? That's pink!" James shouts.

"I'd say it's more of a salmon."

"You said it was purple!" I yelped, Ispy with them was aggravating but really fun in a weird way.

"Hey guys," Kendall walked in with a fake looking smile on his face.

"Hi Kendall!" We all say.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked him noticing his smile as well.

"This doctor just told me the funniest thing," Kendall says looking straight at me. Uh-oh.

"Really? Well we're playing Ispy, can you guess what's purple?" Logan asked.

"And don't guess the sky, because I already have," Carlos sighs, defeated, leaning back on my bed separating me and Kendall.

"I'd rather talk to…wait what?" The reality of what Carlos said sinking in. "The sky isn't purple!"

"It is when the sun's setting!" We all chorused.

"Logan, Carlos, James, can I please talk to Katie _alone_?" Kendall's voice was scarily calm.

Logan and Carlos leave right away, squeezing my hand sympathetically.

"James, leave!" Kendall said looking at his taller best friend.

"No," James stared right at me. Kendall must have caught him off guard because a second later James was pinned up against the wall.

"You have three seconds to leave before this gets ugly," Kendall growled lowly at the boy pressed against the wall.

"One," Kendall released his hold on James.

"Two," James ran for the door mouthing I'm sorry to me on the way.

"Three!" Kendall slammed the door shut. He wasn't facing me yet but I knew he would soon.

"KATHERINE ALEXA KNIGHT!" He turned to face me now. "What were you thinking?"

"That I wouldn't get caught, I ran into James and he already yelled at me so I don't need another lecture!" I was hoping Kendall wouldn't catch my bluff.

"Well I'm feeling very giving right now, so I'm going to give you another lecture!" I winced this lecture couldn't be good, I had never seen him so mad. "I don't know why you are acting like this lately, even after I specifically told you that you would be in big trouble if you ever did this again! I might even tell Mom what you did, and then you'll be grounded for a while. But I won't since you can't do anything with a cast either! I might just take your crutches away, let you use them to get out of here then for the rest of the time the cast is on make you lay in your bed." So now he was threatening me? I felt tears coming on, not because I was afraid of him, or because I was in trouble, but because I had disappointed my big brother, the most important person in my life. I didn't let the tears spill though. "Katie, I know you think I'm mean, unreasonable, over protective, but I do it because I love you! And I'm really disappointed in you right now. I don't know what's going through your head when you do this, but next time you want to do it? Fine! I won't stop you! I'll just become more and more disappointed in you!" I had no idea how much more of this I could take, probably not much. And I was right about that. Tears started to flow down my cheeks, never ending and hot, I let out a sob, then another, and that finally got Kendall's attention. He turned to me and when he saw my tears his anger melted away and a look of guilt replaced it as he walked towards me.

"Aw baby sister no no no! Please don't cry! I'm sorry!" Kendall scooted into my bed and pressed me up against his chest and started to sing.

"_Hush baby sister don't you fear big brothers gonna dry all your tears_

_Hush baby sister please don't cry big brothers gona sing your favorite lullaby_

_Hush baby sister don't say a word, big brothers gonna buy you a mocking bird_

_And if that mocking bird won't sing big brothers gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring goes brass big brother's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke big brothers gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull big brothers gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over big brothers gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark big brothers gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down you'll still be the sweetest baby sister in town _

_And if that horse and cart fall down you'll still be the sweetest baby sister in town"_

"Please don't cry baby sister, I didn't mean it," Kendall tells me softly still hugging me.

"I'm sorry," I manage to sniffle out.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" He asked surprised.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you!" I say between sobs.

"Katie, it's okay. Katie, listen to me." Kendall put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Are you listening?" I nodded. "I'm not disappointed in you I'm disappointed that you got hit by a car on my watch, and if you get hurt again I won't be able to live with myself," Kendall pressed his lips to my hair and said, "Shhh."

I continued to cry despite him telling me not too, after all when have I ever listened to Kendall?

"Katie? You want to tell me why you did this? Sneak out in the Hospital on crutches I mean," Kendall asks lightly. I nodded but don't want to leave his comfort.

"Well the second time, I was hyper and I didn't really want to obey you, I guess I was trying to say that you don't rule me and stuff like that," I explained to him gazing up at his face.

"What about the first time?" My big brother asked me holding me tightly.

"It's stupid," I tell him wishing I could confide in him.

"Please Katie Mae?" All the boys call me this, I'm not really sure why they just started it one day and my middle name isn't even Mae. "You can tell me anything."

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked him.

"Promise," He tells me interlocking our pinkies making me smile.

"I had a dream that I was back in the foster homes and that every time I started to love my family I had to leave, and that I was alone for my entire life, since I was moving families so fast. I there," I didn't meet his eyes because I felt so stupid.

"Then what happened?" Kendall asked me.

"I got up to search for you and the guys, and I knew I wasn't supposed to. Then I fell and cut my chin, I still don't know how that's possible." Kendall chuckled lightly. "And then I found you guys. Except when you yelled at me, you reminded me of dad. How he would yell at me, and then hit me. I knew if you were going to hit me I needed to stand up for myself, so I yelled at all of you. And when you had me up against the wall, I thought you were going to slap me. I really did, and I was scared. I was already too broken and it wouldn't have taken much for you to break me more. Then when Logan was holding me and you were coming closer, I freaked. I'm so sorry," I started to sob again. I shouldn't have confided in him, I'm so embarrassed.

"Dad hit you?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, from when I was two to when I was eight because I finally told someone what was happening and I got sent to this foster program. That's why I wanted you to find me so badly, I wanted a father figure, that wouldn't hurt me," I tell him my voice breaking a little.

Kendall lightly moved me off of his lap and left shaking his head. The guys came back in and looked at me sobbing.

"Katie? Are you okay?" James asked wiping a stray tear off of my face.

"Did Kendall say anything to you when he left?" I gazed up at them. They all shook their heads no. "I have to go find him!"

"Katie relax, Logan and I will find him," Carlos said. "You just stay here and eat something." Logan handed me a tray of food, which was basically a muffin, some fruit smackers and water.

Logan hurriedly ran out of the room, and Carlos followed. I nibbled at the muffin but I wasn't hungry any more.

"Katie please eat something," James said when I put down the muffin.

"Not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning, it's not healthy," James told me. I shook my head as James approached and held out the muffin. "Eat!" He puts it closer to my lips until I reluctantly took a bite. He held it there until I had managed to finish it. I refused to eat the fruit smackers but I drank the water since I was thirsty.

"Katie I'll throw the fruit smackers and you try to catch them in your mouth, sound good?" James asked desperately trying to get me to stop watching the door. I nodded as he threw the first one. I managed to catch it in my mouth, it was kind of fun, plus the fruit smackers were kind of good. I had only failed to catch two by the time the doors opened again.

"Katie I'm so sorry," Kendall said kissing my head lightly.

There was a knock on the door and Doctor Ross came in, "Excuse me boys but visiting hours are almost over, you can stay while I give Katie her pain medicine but then you need to leave."

"No thanks!" Was my response. "No pain tonight!" My grin was forced and it was obvious I was lying.

"Come on Katie!" James smiled.

"Be brave," Logan laughed as Carlos unclipped his helmet and set it on my head.

"Logan would you like to give her the shot again?" Doctor Ross asked.

"Sure," Logan said walking over to the doctor.

Carlos told me some random joke that wasn't funny but it was distracting, Kendall held my hand while James messed with my hair. Then Logan started his count down.

"Three, two, one," He gave me the shot as quickly as possible, but it still made me cringe.

"Say your goodnights quickly please," Doctor Ross said as he left.

"Night Katie," Carlos hugged me, and I placed his helmet back on his head.

"Good night Katie," Logan whispered in my ear while he hugged me.

"Night baby sister," Kendall said as he hugged me. "Love you."

"Love you too big brother," I said.

"Katie I'll be back in a second, I'm gonna walk the guys out," James smiled as he followed the guys to the door.

"Okay," I told him, waving good bye to the others.

My night with Jamie started now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading keep a look out for Visitors and Press coming Monday! XOXO~Tay**

_With a snow mobile you're cute, cuddly, and dangerous!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hooray for late updates! Yeah so I don't really have an excuse for this update being so late in the day...so sorry. I have also noticed that I say so A LOT! One question ,okay actually four questions, I have before I get in the story (James and Katie fluff!) are: do I have any readers that are on pocket press? How did you guys find my story on fanfiction (I am truely grateful that u did!)? Do you like that I post quotes to guess at the end of the chapters or is it just annoying? And finally, how any of you saw Big Time Surprise? Team Jendall or Kucy? That was like six questions wasn't it? Look seven! -.-**

**Chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11, BTRlover98, pineapplperson, briorca18. **

**And I'm gonna say hi to my new readers and reviewers especially: BoyRusher-BTR! I did just call youout. Hope you're okay with that:)**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of posters but not BTR**

**Songs Used: You're Not Alone**

* * *

Chapter 18: Visitors and Press

(James POV)

Kendall stopped before the doors to the hospital and turned to face me. "Guys I'll meet you outside in a second." Carlos and Logan nodded and said good night to me.

"Katie's been having nightmare's lately so she likes you to hold her when she sleeps and she might ask you to sing her to sleep so be ready," He told me.

"Got it Kendall," I told him. "Your baby sister is in my very capable hands."

"I'm asking her for every detail, and if she isn't happy with one thing you did, I will not hesitate to hurt you," Kendall looked me straight in the eye.

"Kendall! She'll be fine! I promise," I tell him and pat him on the back. "Good night."

"Night James," Kendall called after me as I ran to Katie's room.

"Hey Kit-Kat!" I grinned at my newest nickname.

"Jamez," She greeted me.

"Where do you want me to sleep tonight?" I asked her. She shrugged uncomfortably and muttered something that sounded like "you caf sleef in meer bif."

"What?" I asked her.

"You can share my bed," She said still looking down.

"Will I fit?" I asked moving next to her.

"Kendall did," She says, shifting a little closer to me. I smile and put my arm around her.

"It's getting late," I tell the small girl who was in my arms. "You wanna go to sleep?"

Katie nodded and asked me quietly, "Will you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course Katie, what song?" I asked the small brunette.

"You're Not Alone?" She asked me shyly, as if I was going to say no.

_"I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning_

And the time that you were stranded  
I was there before you landed  
He was a no show, I made sure you got home

I've been right there (right there)  
For every minute  
This time, it's no different  
Whatever happens you should know

Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone

All the days that you were stressed out  
Feeling like pulling your hair out  
They were all missing but I was here listening

You gotta believe in me  
Even if you can't see me there  
I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I'll be right there (right there)  
For every minute  
This time, it's no different  
Whatever happens you should know  
Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone

I'll be here for you no matter what  
Comes around the corner  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
As long as I am breathing  
You won't have to worry no more

Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know

Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone

I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning"

"Good night Jamie," She said giving me a hug.

"Night Katie," I kissed her head lightly as her steady breathing put me to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

At exactly nine o'clock, when visiting hours started, I walked through the door of Katie's hospital room. James was asleep holding a sleeping Katie in his arms. I had no clue what time they had gone to bed, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to wake James up. Logan and Carlos were in the café and we were supposed to meet them down there after Katie woke up so we didn't have a repeat of yesterday. As I walked closer to the bed James' eyelids fluttered open.

"Kendall you scared me!" He whispered.

"Sorry, what did you do last night?" I asked him ready to remember his answer's and compare them to Katie's later.

"You guys left, we talked for a little bit, then I sang her to sleep," James told me gazing down at the broken girl on his lap.

"Carlos and Logan are in the café do you wanna go eat with them? I'll stay here with Katie," I told him, while my focus was on my sleeping sister. She was sleeping pretty soundly and looked comfortable in her bed.

"Sure, why not?" James started to push the sleeping girl off of him. Katie rolled right off and laid there not stirring. James stretched and walked towards the door. "You want me to bring you back something?"

"Nah," I told the tall brunette who was standing near the door. "I'll get something when I pick something up for Katie." James walked out of the room nodding as I made myself comfortable in the chair.

I watched her for a few minutes, as she began to toss and turn no doubt waking up. All of a sudden she sat straight up in her bed panting hard. Her head whipped around and she started calling out, "James? James? JAMES?!"

"Katie what's wrong?" I asked my baby sister holding her in my arms.

She let out a sigh of relief against my chest, "I thought you guys left me again."

"Of course not Katie Mae, they're just getting breakfast," I smiled and messed up her hair.

"Why do you call me that?" Katie looked up at me waiting for an actual answer.

"I don't know, I guess you just look like a Katie Mae. Besides _Carlos _started it what do you expect?" She shrugged and smiled a little but it didn't light up her eyes, it looked like she had caught sight of something out the window.

"Do you not like it?" I watched my baby sister. She looked like something was bothering her but I wasn't sure what.

"No, no I like it. It's just," Her smile faded as she watched the window in her room.

"Just what?" I asked her, sliding my hand under her chin forcing her to look at me again.

"It's nothing Kendall. Just forget about it," Her eyes won't meet mine but she offered a small smile.

"What's bothering you Katie?"

"Nothing!" She yelled surprising me. Then she lowered her voice again "It's nothing Kendall, I promise."

"Katie you can tell me anything, you know that right?" She nodded and turned away from me. I didn't press on but I knew she wanted to tell me something.

"Do you want me to go get you breakfast?" She nodded her eyes not moving from the window.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit," I gave her a kiss on the head. "Love you Katie," I reminded her.

"Love you too big brother," Her eyes never did leave the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't. I was dreaming, it was an hallucination. It wasn't really happening! I refused to believe that they were _here. _Why would they be here? Kimberly, I had seen Kimberly out the window! She wasn't here! And even if she was, I couldn't move back in with them.

"Katie!" A shrill voice said. Oh crap.

"Kimberly, what are you doing here?" A tight forced smile on my face.

"We came to LA for vacation then we heard about your accident so I dropped in for a visit!" Wait what? How did a girl from Oklahoma know what happened to me. "The press are all over this story, they love a good hit and run, especially when it happens to someone famous!"

"My story's on TV?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup, our family is being questioned too, since you lived with us!" This is not happening, this is _not_ happening. "So now Lily and Matthew and I are getting so much publicity at school! It's so cool, everyone thinks it's awesome we lived with Katie Knight!" She was liking my pain? It was making her more popular? What was wrong with this chick? She came over and sat next to my bed. "Everyone sends their get well wishes though! Mom and Dad and everyone say hi but they're looking around LA right now, so they have no time to drop in."

"Hey Katie I got you some food," Kendall said dropping it on the small table by the door then glancing up. "Woah! Who is that?"

"Kimberly, from the Bryan family," I mouthed _get her out_ at him.

"Well Kimberly, Katie isn't supposed to have anyone who isn't family in the hospital room with her right now, but maybe tomorrow or something," Kendall was looking at her in disbelief on how the heck she got in here.

"But I'm leaving tomorrow!" She pouted. Aww to bad, now don't let the door hit you where Mother Nature split you! If I would have told her that I would have gotten in so much trouble by Kendall.

"I'm sorry, but you still need to leave," Kendall told her ushering her out of the room.

"Bye Katie!" she cried out as she left.

"Kimberly says my stories all over the news, is that true? Is there really a bunch of press out there?" I asked my big brother as he gave me my food.

"Yeah, there's some press out there, and they'll probably be even more when you leave on Tuesday," Kendall sighed. "There's someone in here giving your story from an insider's point of view, the story about you running through the hospital is everywhere. And someone got a picture of me holding you against the wall, when I was trying to keep you from falling." His hand raked through his blonde-ish colored hair.

"So now you look like the bad guy?" I asked him flicking the croissant he had got me.

"You're supposed to eat it, not flick it," Kendall laughed.

I shrugged, "Not hungry."

So he did the same thing James did to me last night, brought it up to my mouth and forced me to eat. "Can I go set the press straight?" I asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" Kendall yelled. I scowled at him as he pressed me back down against the bed. "How about you get some rest, and I go find the guys?"

"Fine," I grumped.

"And do not leave this room! I mean it this time! You do it once more and your crutches get taken away," Kendall reminded me as he stood in the door way.

"I got it Kendall, I won't leave," I promised him. And it was true this time I didn't plan on leaving.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Punks and Punishments onWednesday, hopefully a little earlier in the day. XOXO~Tay**

_You are not mad at me, you are not mad at me!_


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors notes, authors notes. I love doing them, I just never know what to write. So I'm going to start out by saying thanks. The reviews for this story are incredibly sweet and have already blown my mind i had thought I was going to get 40 reviews tops. So now I'm over 70, with 10 chapters left I believe. And also thanks for just sticking with my story. Moving from cheesy ness to anyone wants me to endorse (is that the right word) message me and I will. **

**I'm going to say some things I'm addicted to right now(nonBTR related): Trolli gummi rocks, weird gum flavors and Tyler Wards album Hello. Love. Heartbreak. More specifically the song Raise Up. **

**This story is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11 and BTRlover98**

**Songs Used: Eyes Open**

**Now please enjoy this Carlos Katie and Kendall fluff. Logans next! **

* * *

Chapter 19: Punks and Punishments

(Carlos POV)

"What do you want to do Katie?" I asked the small girl I had my arm around. The boys had already left and Katie and I had been watching TV for the past two or so hours.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked me happily.

"Ispy?" I smiled at her.

"That doesn't work with two people, it's not as much fun," Katie pouted.

"Then what game do you wanna play?" I smiled at the girl on my lap.

"I don't know something. It's only midnight, we have nine hours!" She grinned at me and waved her bandaged arm around.

"It's midnight?!" I glanced at the clock, dang it Kendall's gonna kill me! "You need to go to sleep!"

"But I'm not tired!" She protested.

"Come on Katie Mae, I'll sing you to sleep," I promised her.

She looked up at me skeptically, "What song?"

"Anything you want," I told her.

"Hmm, _Eyes Open?" _She asked me.

"Of course Katie," I said and started to sing.

_"Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

(Katie POV)

I was up before the boys for once. It was about eight o'clock and Carlos was still sleeping. I was tired of this hospital already; I got to leave tomorrow after they take my stitches out. I was so happy to go back to the Palm Woods and see everyone again. I wanted to go home so badly. I wanted to be able to move without Kendall yelling at me. One more night, then I get my stitches out tomorrow and my crutches will be the right size and I'll be able to move fast again. The door clicked open and a tall boy poked his head in.

"Kendall!" I grinned, visiting hours didn't start for another 30 minutes, how did he get in here?

Kendall didn't reply but instead slipped into my room and quietly shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, wanting a real answer.

"I was bored of sitting in the café so I decided to come and see you," My brother shrugged.

"Are you allowed in here?" I asked eagerly. Was my oh-so-perfect brother finally breaking the rules?

"No," Kendall's eyes were focused on the door.

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT! You can't be going around sneaking into hospital rooms! I have every right to tell Mom and get you in trouble!" I scolded him. It was an empty threat, I was just trying to get back at him for yelling at me.

"You wouldn't dare," His green orbs widened in disbelief.

"Oh yes I would!" I lied, happy to keep this banter going.

"That's fine," Kendall said coolly. "I can tell her about you running around the hospital when you weren't supposed to leave your bed. In fact I might call her right now and tell her!" Kendall took his phone from his pocket and started to dial.

"No Kendall! I was kidding! I promise! Please don't tell her!" I pleaded my big brother who was standing next to the side of bed I was sleeping in.

"You little punk!" Kendall quickly, but gently, pulled me out of my bed.

"I'm not a punk!" I yelled in protest.

"Yes you are, and punks get punished. Are you ready for your punishment?" Kendall asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

I widened my eyes at him, nervously I shook my head no.

"Too bad!" He cried out and started kissing and hugging me. I squirmed around in his arms attempting to get away from him. It didn't work. I did manage to wake Carlos up though.

"What's happening?" Carlos asked Kendall looking confused.

"Katie was being a punk, so I'm punishing her," Kendall grinned and kissed my cheek, then moved away as tried to slap him.

"Put her down on the bed I'll help!" Kendall put me back on the bed, where both of the boys kissed my cheeks. I broke away and did my best to get out of the bed. Once I was on the floor I started to run. Well kind of, it was a very pitiful attempt because of my cast. Kendall picked me back up and put me on the bed again.

"No more running away," My brother told me, his silliness fading away.

"I'm telling Mom you took me out of my bed when you weren't supposed to!"

Kendall shook his head at me. "Oh Katie, so young and naïve to think I'm going to fall for that again." I held up his cell phone, which I had stolen from his pocket, and started to dial my Mom's number.

"Katie! No pick pocketing!" Kendall scolded taking his phone back. James and Logan walked in right as Kendall said that.

James laughed at me as Logan said, "What did you take from him?"

"His phone," I shrugged. James held his hand out for a high five but Kendall blocked it.

"How do you feel Katie?" Logan asked me laughing at James's rejected high five.

"Pretty proud," I smiled at him.

"I mean how do your injuries feel?"

"Oh," I blushed.

Kendall laughed and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Don't make me slap you!" I threatened him. Kendall laughed and took both of my hands before I could hit him. "How much longer do I have to be here?"

"You leave tomorrow at noon," Logan told me happily.

Tomorrow please come quickly.

* * *

**On an unrelated topic: never buy powermint tic tacs! They taste like butt! Not that I know what but tastes like, but you get the point. Thanks for reading stay tuned for a chapter ironically named: Stitches and Butts. Now you know what goes through my mind. -_- XOXO~Tay**

_But I still want a slow love song. Oh and put the word baby in it._


	21. Chapter 20

**So here's how big of a genius I am, I wrote a fanfiction chapter in my english journal on Friday and then left my journal in my locker, so I had nothing to type up over the weekend. Oh and my keyboard is really sticky so if I am missing a few letters here and there, I apologize. **

**Happy October by the way! Today I started the Pentober Challenge. I opted for this one over Octogan because I thought it would be more entertaining. So yeah, if you wanna check the pictures out my instagram is taysteinberg22. **

**This is dedicated to: Lizzy1996 (Yay! A new person!) Crazygurl5and11, briorca18, BTRlover98. It was Griffin in Big Time Love Song. **

**Songs Used: Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 20: Stitches and Butts

(Logan POV)

I was sitting in Katie's bed later that night after the guys had left.

"Can I go run around?" The little girl peered up at me.

"Absolutely not," I couldn't help but think how much we looked alike, compared to Kendall and Katie.

"This is torture!" She complained. "Why won't morning just come?"

"The sooner you fall asleep the sooner morning will come!"

"I don't want to sleep!" She shouted at me unhappily. She was becoming more and more defiant as the days in the hospital went by.

"I'll sing you to sleep," I promised her. "Would you like that?"

"Depends what song it is."

"_Stay Beautiful._" She nodded and I began to sing changing the first few lyrics.

"_Katie's eyes are like a jungle  
She smiles, it's like the radio  
She whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows_

There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch her as she's walking home  
Saying, does she know  
Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

Katie finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation  
When she's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful"

"Goodnight Katie Mae," I whisper in her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

Early that morning, at like seven am, Carlos, James, and I walked through the door to Katie's hospital room. Logan was already up, go figure, and sitting beside the bed reading. Katie was sound asleep. "Aw, she's so adorable when she's sleeping. Let's wake her up!" I smiled, knowing I was being mean, but she would forgive me, eventually. I crept over to her bed and watched her for a second the other guys were standing near Logan curiously.

My hands shot out to her side as I yelled, "RAAAAH!"

Katie jolted upright then grabbed her ribcage in pain. "KENDALL!"

"Katie!" I mocked putting my arms up to protect her from hitting me.

"What the crap? You suck!" She yelled at me.

"Language Katie Mae," I reminded her, after all she was only 10.

"That's not bad language! If you want to hear bad language," There was a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

"That's enough Katie," I told the small girl.

"You're no fun!"

Ignoring Katie, I turned to Logan, "How do they get the stitches out of her arm?"

"With scissors, and a scalpel. It will feel like a small pinch, but the pain won't be unbearable. Just be ready to bleed a little bit," Logan smiled up at her.

"Am I getting them all out today?" Katie asked a trace of worry in her voice.

"Yeah you are, the cut wasn't very deep so it's safe for them to come out," Logan explained. It was obvious he had looked into this case way more than I had.

"Oh Katie! We have a surprise for you!" James said as he pushed Carlos out the door. Carlos reentered with new crutches. They were padded under the arm, and where the hands were for maximum comfort. There was patterned duct tape covering the rest of the metal on the crutches.

"They look so cool!" Katie yelped holding them tightly, tracing the pattern on the duct tape.

"We're going to get you something to eat," I told her, as Logan, James, and Carlos crowded the hallway.

"Okay Kendall," Katie was still messing with her crutches.

"And stay here!"

"I will Kendall! I promise!" She looked up at me with her crutches on her lap.

"I'm trusting you Katie," I told her as I left. I wondered if it was a bad idea to leave her alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

The doctor was supposed to be coming in in about ten minutes and I was scared. The guys were trying to get my nerves to go away by talking to me, but it wasn't working.

"Logan," I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "What's this gonna feel like?"

"It's just a little pinch Katie, you'll be fine, I promise," Logan took my arm and pinched it lightly. "It will feel just like that."

"You said I'm gonna bleed?"

"You won't even feel that, just don't watch him take the stitches out," I was so nervous. Especially since this had to be done by a real doctor, not Logan.

"Katie?" Dr. Ross asked walking in the room. "Are you ready to get your stitches out?"

"No thanks! I'm good!" Was my response.

"Katie," Kendall said looking at me disapprovingly. "You need to do this." I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes, but he still shook his head.

Kendall took my hand as Dr. Ross began cleaning my arm. The other three boys just watched me with pity in their eyes. Kendall slowly turned my head away from the Doctor, so I couldn't watch. Ouch! He had taken the first stitch out, it hurt way worse than Logan said it would. I glanced over and saw ruby red blood sliding down my arm. That was enough for me! When Dr. Ross was setting the stitch down on the tray I took my arm away from him.

"Katie, put your arm back, so Dr. Ross can get the rest of the stitches out," Kendall told me.

"No!"

Kendall let go of my hand and walked around to the left side of the bed. Grabbing that hand and holding it down. James grabbed my right hand and Carlos laid his hand over my face so I couldn't turn and watch. Ten minutes later 12 stitches were out.

"Okay Katie, these ones might hurt a little bit," Dr. Ross said as he pulled the first stitch out.

"Ow!" I yelped. Kendall's hand squeezed mine tighter and tighter until all of the stitches were finally out.

I got a band aid on my arm, and each boy helped me up and onto my new crutches. It took me a while to actually get to the BTR Mobile, but I did it. I was seated in the middle with my casted leg up in the front seat. I leaned against Kendall and closed my eyes as the four boys talked about something.

We were finally back at the Palm Woods and I was ecstatic. But as soon as we got back to 2J, Kendall made me lay down again!

"Kendall, I wanna go run around!" I protested as I sank down onto the orange couch.

"Sorry baby sister, but you need to rest, you can go _walk_ around next week!"

Not fair!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

I was sitting in my room bored out of my mind, I would be allowed to go around the Palm Woods starting Monday, as long as I had one of the boys with me at all times. That meant I had two more days of lying down! Everyone was down at the pool except for my Mom who was at the gym. What was the worst that could happen if I went and rode the elevator up and down a few times?

I got out of bed and grabbed a key card. Wobbling on my crutches, I made it down the hall to the elevator. I went back to 2J, then back to the elevator so I could get the hang of moving on crutches. I pushed the button for the elevator and got in and pushed L for lobby. I rode it down to the lobby, then back up, then down again. But this time when the doors opened in the lobby, Kendall was standing there.

"Crap!" I shouted as the doors closed, shutting me and Kendall in a small space.

We left the elevator and he commanded me to march to the couch.

"Katie, really? I thought we were over this! I told you no more sneaking around, and next time you do it I'm taking your crutches away. And now I am!" Kendall took my crutches away from next to me and put them on a shelf above the TV that I couldn't reach even if I was standing on a chair. "And another thing! Katie, I've talked to you about using bad language. 'Crap' isn't appropriate for a 10 year old girl to be saying all the time. You need to stop saying it! Understand Katie?"

I nodded, "Sorry Kendall." I bowed my head as Kendall sat down next to me.

"No you're not, you're sorry you got caught," Kendall told me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Can I have my crutches back? I promise I'll be good, and stop running away!" I pleaded my brother.

"I'm sure you will, but no you may not have them back."

"Kendall!" I screamed. "You're being a butt!"

"Katie, no tantrums, you're ten not two!" Kendall scolded.

"You're still being a butt!" I pouted.

"Why don't you take a nap or something? You seem cranky," Kendall sighed at me.

"No!" But Kendall pulled me back against his chest and started to hum a peaceful lullaby.

* * *

**This story will be over by the 24 of October, then I have two oneshots for the following week and if everything goes according to plan the sequel should be up and running by Thanksgiving. So stay tuned for chapter 21 (the chapters get a lot longer soon) Giant Blades and Bratty Sisters. Hmmm interesting name. Peace out! XOXO~Tay**


	22. Authors Note: I'm stupid

**I'm stupid! I forgot the quote at the end of the chapter:P **

**Here you go: **_Because I _never_ date anyone prettier than me!_

**Okay! Now bye! **

**XOXO~Tay **


	23. Chapter 21

**Here is the long awaited (probably not) chapter 21, Bratty Sisters and Giant Blades. Woo-hoo. I'm feeling pretty lazy right now so this is all I'm writing for the authors note :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: BTRlover98, Crazygurl5and11, Chey21, and Lizzzy96. Mercedes in Big Time Demos. **

**Oh by the way: who is excited for Big Time Cupcake Wars on Sunday?! I know I am! **

**Disclaimer: I still disclaim her, and him. Well for hims actually. **

**Songs used: I won't give up. **

* * *

Chapter 21: Giant Blades and Bratty Sisters

(Katie POV)

(6 weeks later)

I hobbled around on my crutches waiting for Kendall so he could take me to the hospital to get my cast off.

"Ken-dall! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming Katie! Just hang on for a second," He called to me grabbing the keys of the BTR Mobile.

"Can we go now? Can we go now?" I bounced up and down on my pink duct taped crutches.

"I thought I said no crutches, Katie," My brother told me coming closer. It was true he had said that a few weeks ago, but one week after he took them away I started using them again and he didn't say anything.

"Maybe, I don't remember," I lied holding my crutches tighter.

"Come here you little punk," My brother grinned picking me up and holding me tight.

"I'm not a punk!" I protested, happy to be in my brother's arms once more.

"Yes you are!" He told me as he carried me down to the car.

"Is this gonna hurt?" I asked him nervously.

"No, I remember when I got my cast off it tickled, it didn't hurt."

"Are you sure?" I asked him peering at his face, looking for any signs of lying.

"Yes Katie, I'm positive."

"How do they get it off?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?" Kendall smiled at me.

"Danny did," I shrugged. Kendall just laughed and pulled into the hospital parking lot. Since I didn't have my crutches, he picked me up and carried me inside. After checking me in at the front desk, Kendall walked me to the room where I would get my cast off.

"Kendall," I pointed to a large machine with a blade on the top. "What's that?"

"That's how they get the cast off," Kendall smiled up at me.

"You said it would tickle!" I screeched.

"It does!"

"Really? Because where I come from giant blades hurt _not tickle!_" I screamed at him.

"Katie, I promise it won't hurt, just calm down!"

"If it hurts you owe me 20 bucks!" I told my brother.

"Deal Katie," Kendall sighed.

"If you give me 20 bucks now and sing me to sleep tonight I won't fight the doctor," I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Fine," Kendall pulled out his wallet and handed me 20 dollars. "On one condition!" He said pulling the bill away before I could grab it.

"What?" I said skeptically.

"Can I have a kiss?" Kendall tapped his cheek. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss in the cheek, then he handed me my money.

When the doctor came in and started flipping the dials to start the machine, I reached my hand out to Kendall and grabbed the air. That let him know I wanted him next to me.

Kendall came and sat next to me intertwining our arms then holding my hand. He whispered into my ear, "You'll be fine Katie Mae."

The doctor put the blade at the bottom of my cast; I closed my eyes and waited. The machine vibrated tickling my leg. I squealed, and then started to giggle as the blade made its way up towards the top of my cast. Kendall put his hand over my mouth to muffle all of the noise I was making. Once the doctor had taken the entire cast off, he told us he'd be back. They were going to take x-rays of my leg so they could tell if it had healed all the way. I managed to poke my tongue between my lips and lick Kendall's palm.

"Ew! Katie! Don't lick me!" He rubbed his palm on my thigh.

"I'll lick you if I want to lick you." I didn't care how wrong that sounded, I was just happy to start a playful banter. Kendall slapped his palm over my mouth again, when the door opened. This time I stuck as much of my tongue out of my mouth as I could and pushed it against his palm. He removed his hand immediately and wiped off on his jeans.

"Ew, your palm tastes icky," I stuck my tongue out and wiped it against my teeth.

"That's because you aren't supposed to taste it genius."

"Okay Katie," The doctor said. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get your x-rays done."

"How am I supposed to get there? I don't have my crutches."

"You walk," Kendall lifted me off the table and set me on my feet. "Like a normal person."

I lifted one foot up in an attempt to walk. I ended up falling a few times but I managed to steady myself. I followed the doctor to the door and down the hall way to the x-ray room. I laid down on the table and put on the LED vest.

"Now don't move Katie," The doctor said leaving the room. I nodded. I counted the small panels in the ceiling until he got back ten minutes later. He told me I could walk back to my room and he would meet me there in a few minutes. The hallways were so confusing, when I stepped out into it. I had no clue where my room was. Too many hallways! I wish that I had paid attention to where my room was and where the doctor led me, I was too busy trying to keep upright to notice. I wish I had paid attention to what room number I had. Or even better, that I had a cellphone so I could call Kendall and he could help find me. I would beg for that tonight. Not many ten year olds have cell phones but I would only use it to call family members. Just five contacts! No, maybe six, add one for Tyler. Surely Kendall would agree to that! Yes that's right I said Kendall. Mom said that I could have a phone if I wanted one, but Kendall disagreed. He thinks that I would do something stupid, when I asked him what, he didn't respond. All four boys had shared the same look. And Mom looked appalled at the very idea of what Kendall was thinking of.

"Ugh!" Where was I? I started down the hallway, and when I reached the end I noticed a sign that said "cast removal room right." I ran to the right only to find what looked to be 50 rooms ahead of me. I was stuck in a never ending maze! This is a nightmare! It will take me forever to find the room I was supposed to meet the doctor in! Better start looking. No, nope, not there. No, no, no, no. Nope, nope, nope. I finally reached the last door and peered inside. Kendall was sitting on the counter, playing a game on his phone, or texting someone. It was hard to tell.

"Kendall?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Katie," He nodded. "What took you so long?"

"I got lost!"

"You got lost in the hospital? How is that even possible?"

"There were too many hallways and doors. If I had a cellphone, it wouldn't have been a problem," I watched him hopefully. "I could have called you and you could have found me." Kendall lifted me back onto the table; then sat down next to me.

"This discussion again? No Katie, I have already told you you're too young."

"I am _not_ too young! Please Kendall? Pleeeeaaase? I'll only put you, James, Carlos, Logan, Mom, and Tyler in the contacts!"

"No Tyler!" My brother said firmly. "I'll talk to Mom about it. But if you do get a phone it will _not_ have a camera!"

"Why can't I have a camera in my phone?" I reached for his IPhone, which he unlocked then gave to me.

"Because I said so!" Kendall tapped a game for me to play.

"That's a good one Kenny! You should be a lawyer!" I remarked bitterly, restarting the game since I had died.

"That's enough Katie," Kendall took his phone back, and slipped it back into his pocket as the doctor came in.

"Alright Katie, you're free to go! Everything turned out fine, and I have no restrictions for you!" The doctor smiled at me then started to tidy the small room. Kendall thanked the doctor and pulled me out of the room.

"So I can do everything I want to do now can't I?" I grinned and ran through the parking lot, remembering how amazing it felt to run.

"Slooooow it down Miss Katie," My brother ran after me, his hands under my arms, he pulled me up off the ground, I continued to paddle my feet in the air.

"But the doctor said I could run and do anything I wanted!" I paddled my feet in the air some more, in a failed attempt to get away from him.

"You have to take it slow, Katie. Do you want to get hurt again?" I got lowered onto the pavement put Kendall kept his hands under my arms so if I did try to run, I couldn't go anywhere.

"No," I charged forward escaping my brother's grip. I flew to the BTR Mobile and bounced at the door. Reluctantly Kendall pushed the button on his key that unlocked the door. I pulled open the door and sat down in the front seat, despite Kendall telling me to go to the back.

"Do you remember your promise that you made to me?" Ignoring Kendall's disapproving glance I unbuckled my seat belt and turned myself around so my back was against the dashboard. Almost immediately Kendall pulled over and killed the engine. "Ack!" I yelped as I fell off the seat and landed on the car floor. My big brother sighed and extended his hand, which I happily grabbed and pulled myself up back onto the seat, assuming the same position that I was in before.

"Katie, turn around and put your seat belt on," My brother said strictly.

"Why? I like sitting like this!" Arms crossed. Eyes locked. Staring at the scene that would be unfolding before me. (**HEFFRON DRIVE REFERENCE!J) **

"Katie," His green eyes began to crackle. Not a good sign, I was about to get it. "Now."

I complied and buckled myself back into my seat. "So do you?"

"Do I what?" Kendall flipped on his blinker and merged lanes.

"Remember the promise you made me?" I wanted to turn myself around again, but I didn't.

"No, I don't think I do." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You _per-rom-ised _that you would sing me to sleep if I didn't fight the doctor!" He promised, so he couldn't say no, right? Even if I was acting like a brat.

"Of course I remembered!" Kendall grinned and squeezed my leg affectionately. "But I choose the song!"

"Not fair!" I whined and fiddled with the door handle, even though we were still in motion.

"Yes fair!" Kendall said lightly. A few minutes later we pulled back into the Palm Woods parking lot. I stepped out of the car and skipped back into the building, Kendall behind me. Back in 2J, the guys were on the couch, playing _Bio Hazard Blast 4_.

"Why don't you go play with the guys? I need to go talk to Mom." Kendall gave me a light push towards the neon orange couch. I ran off to the couch and took a flying leap. I landed next to Carlos, who handed me a controller.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

That night at bedtime I was waiting for my brother to come in and sing me to sleep. I really wanted Kendall to sing me to sleep because of the nightmares I've been having. They're even worse than when I was in the hospital, so bad I'm terrified of sleep. I figured if I had Kendall sing me to sleep, I would fall asleep at ease. Maybe I would tell someone about my nightmares later. Much later. Much, much later. Much, much, _much _later.

"You ready for bed Katie?" Kendall asked walking over to where I was sitting at my desk. I nodded, fearful. Kendall looked concerned and dropped down so he was at my level. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied, avoiding his concerned green eyes. I wanted to confide in him, really badly actually, but I didn't.

Kendall stood up and smiled. I grabbed his extended hand then laughed as he picked me up and spun me around. He pulled back the covers and dropped me down onto the bed and tucked me in tight.

"What are you going to sing to me?" I tried to move but I was tucked in to tight.

_"When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up"

"Goodnight baby sister," Kendall kissed my head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, keep a look out for chapter 22 Cell Phones and Sad Confessions. XOXO~Tay**

_Setting up another date with Jo, hey nothing can go wrong when you play horseshoes, right?_


	24. Chapter 22

**I just got a shot:P So now my arm feels weird. And i was in doctor's office and the nurse comes over and she's reading my bracelets.( have 3 BTR ones hee) and she's like what's Big Time Rush. I gave her the wide eyed stare. 0.0. "They're a band!" **

**And then I was sitting in the lobby and I saw a boy dressed in all black with red vans and dark sunglasses, so I asked him where his sister was, and he said she should be here soon. It turns out his older sister was picking him up and I looked like a creeper but it was kind of cool. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Crazygurl5and11, BTRlover98, pineappleperson, and that's it. Before I forget, forgive me if i did already use this quote, I lost my list of what quotes I have and haven't used. **

**Songs used: none! I don't think. :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Cell Phones and Sad Confessions

(Katie POV)

So picture this: you are sleeping in your bed, not a peaceful sleep more like a sleep filled with night mares, but sleeping just the same, and all of a sudden a large mass of some sort hits your bed and yells "RAAH!" Yes this is how my morning started, and that large mass of some sort was my oh-so-loving-brother Kendall. That's his way of waking me up, and my excuse to slap him silly.

"Kendall!" I had shrieked once I woke up from my slumber. Yes I was happy to be awake and out of my nightmare filled dreams, but this is not how I like to be woken up! "What the !$% are you doing?" Then I began to cuss him out. I'm not really a morning person.

Kendall was taken back from my reaction. He didn't yell at me though, he merely sat down on my bed and smiled. "You better be nice to me _a little girl _**(DRAKE AND JOSH REFERNECE THE SAME ONE IS IN CHAPTER 10) **I am doing something very nice for you today!"

"What exactly are you doing for me?" I raised one eyebrow, a trick I had learned from James.

"You'll find out as soon as you get dressed, now I gotta go wake up the others," Kendall laughed and headed towards the door.

"You're going to get killed!" I called after him, getting out of bed. As I was getting dressed, I heard a James scream, then a "KENDALL!" Yup Kendall was done for. Mornings in 2J aren't exactly peaceful. I walked into the kitchen to find Logan and Carlos. Logan was reading, and Carlos was eating cereal out of his helmet, not an unusual sight, sad to say.

"Morning guys!" I chirped, despite Kendall's rude awakening, I was pretty happy.

"Morning Katie," Carlos said through a mouth full of cereal. I grabbed an apple and sat down next to Logan.

"Morning Katie," Logan said giving me a hug. We had gotten pretty close since the accident. No one actually knew why since we were polar opposites. I had so much energy; most people thought I would be closest to Carlos.

"KENDALL KNIGHT I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU!" James yelled, we couldn't see him right now all we could see was Kendall running to the couch in hysterics. "THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN!" James ran into the main part of the apartment, in nothing but his boxers. He was also dripping wet. Oh god, what did Kendall do? I watched amusedly, as James caught my big brother. Kendall was all apologies at that point. I giggled then decided to end this fight.

I pushed myself in between the fighting boys, "Alright, step away from the brother!" James sighed and released his hold on Kendall. "And Jamie? You might want to clean up! You're all wet!"

The boys in the kitchen laughed hysterically as the dripping wet boy stormed past them back into his room.

"You're welcome by the way Kenny," I said pushing past him and taking my seat next to a still laughing Logan.

"What did you do? Pour a bathtub on him?" Carlos grinned and put his helmet back on his head, not caring about the milk dripping down his cheek.

"No! It was just a cupful of water!" Kendall protested and made himself a bowl of cereal.

"That was a very large cup!" Logan remarked grinning.

Then Mom walked in, "Why is the couch wet?" James had rubbed his head there in hopes of getting some of the water out of his hair. There were also wet foot prints all around the living room floor.

"James and Kendall," Logan, Carlos, and I said all together, we're really good at that.

"How exactly did this happen?" She crossed her arms and stood staring at Kendall, tapping her foot.

"Well you told me to wake everyone up, so I went into James' room-"

"Mine too!" Carlos yelled.

Kendall glared at Carlos, who in return gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "Fine, James and Carlos' room to wake him up. I jumped on his bed to wake him up like I did to Katie, and I do to the boys on tour. Then he yelled at me and looked like he was ready to attack, so I dumped water on him," This earned a face palm from me and Logan. If someone is ready to kill you, you don't dump water on them! "And then I ran out of his room before he could kill me! Then he caught me and Katie stepped in and saved my butt."

My mom looked at him strangely then nodded, "Okay! Anyone still hungry?" When we shook our heads she nodded again. "I'll be in the lobby, when you're all-ready just come down stairs.

"James get your pretty butt out here!" Kendall yelled at the closed door that contained James.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to anger him further?" I asked standing next to my brother.

He shrugged and watched as the door opened. James walked out, his chestnut hair perfect, pink and white board shorts, and his lucky white V-neck. Which actually wasn't so white anymore, there were still light red stains near the top. Those were from the first day at Rocque Records, or so I had been told. He didn't look like he had just been assaulted with water by my brother.

"Morning James!" I smile, leaving my brother's side.

"Morning Katie," He grabbed me in a bear hug, shooting Kendall a dirty look.

"Alright _princess_ let's get a move on!" What was up with Kendall today? He was being really annoying.

"Actually, I'm not going. I'm going to work on my tan," With that James left 2J and sauntered down to the pool.

"Logan? Carlos? Are you coming?" Kendall asked running his hands under the kitchen sink.

"Sure," Logan closed his book. "But I am _not_ watching Carlos!"

Carlos gave Logan a dirty look. "I don't need anyone to watch me!"

"Yes you do!" All three of us told him. He needed someone to watch him even more than I did.

"No! I'll show you how mature I am by watching Katie!" The smallest boy slapped his helmet twice and smiled proudly.

"No you're not. Because I need Katie for what we're going to do," Kendall grabbed my hand and led me out of the apartment. Logan followed, and then came a pouting Carlos. We got into the BTR Mobile, and Mom asked, "Where's James?"

"He's not coming," Kendall shrugged and turned up the radio.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked kicking my big brothers seat, accidently kicking Carlos too, in the process.

"20 questions!" Kendall laughed.

"Am I going to like where we are going?"

"Yes." All three boys answered.

"Are we trying to buy something?"

"Yes."

"Have I been in this building before?"

"How do you know it's a building?" Carlos asked me.

"Fine, is it in a building?" I glared at Carlos, annoyed that he made me use up one of my questions. I only had 17 left.

"Yes it is a building!" Carlos grinned. I was about ready to kill him.

"Have I been in this building before?" 15 left.

"No," was their reply.

"I don't know what else to ask!"

"Well we're almost there so just sit tight!" Kendall smiled back at me. Not knowing where we were going was driving me up the wall! Finally, we pulled into a parking lot that I have never seen before.

"Where are we?" I asked my brothers and Mom.

They all shared a smile, as Carlos pulled me out of the car. I glanced up at the sign over the building. AT&T! "Kendall? What are we doing here?" I asked carefully.

"Well, I talked to Mom last night, and she finally got me to agree to let you have a phone," I was grinning from ear-to-ear. Kendall held his arms open for a hug and I ran into them. But before I could thank him, Carlos went running into the store.

"Logan," Kendall sighed. "Tag you're it." Logan glared at him, before running into the store as well. I scampered after them despite Kendall telling me to come back.

I had never been inside of a phone store before, and I wasn't disappointed. There were sleek and shiny looking phones on every wall. In the back corner of the store, the phones were a bit clunkier, and looked a little older. Carlos led Logan and I over to a phone I had never seen before, it was very thin and tall.

"Look!" Carlos shrieked. "It says it's thinner than a pencil!" Sure enough, it did say that. Pencils can be kind of fat, phone stores are weird. Carlos moved over to another that said HTC, I had never heard of that phone either. Kendall and Logan had an IPhone. James had a blackberry, and I wasn't quite sure what Carlos had. It was some sort of android, maybe, all I knew is that it was a smart phone. My mom had an IPhone too, it was a white 4S, I liked hers more than Kendall's phone.

"Katie! Over here, now please!" My brother's voice sounded from across the store. I ran over to him and my mom as fast as I could, almost knocking over a few people in the process.

I bounced on the balls of my feet as I stood there in front of Kendall. "All right, let's go buy you a phone!" I nodded and walked next to Kendall. The store was really crowded; everyone was standing around some new display table. I slipped away from my brother to take a peek at what it was. Pushing my way through the crowd, I managed to make it to the front counter. Some news about the IPhone 5, bor-ring! I felt some ones hands on my shoulders, I looked up, a sinister grin was spread across his face. He looked somewhat familiar, like I had seen him before, but only for a second. It was like six or seven weeks ago, but I see him in my dreams all the time. Weird…

"KATIE KNIGHT!" Kendall, great now I was in even more trouble, with a mad brother and this creepy man next to me. His arms roughly grabbed me tugging me away. He muttered something at the man that I couldn't hear, but it had the man storming for the door he didn't look back. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"It wasn't _that_ stupid, I've done more stupid things!" I protested, eyeing the two boys nearing us.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked Kendall, a hint of amusement in his mocha orbs. Carlos, uninterested with this conversation, walked into the crowd of people pushing to get towards the front.

"I did what Carlos is doing and then some creepy man came up and put his hands on my shoulders!" My brown eyes widened in fear, but I saw more amusement in Logan's mocha eyes.

"What?" He asked fighting a smile.

"I'll tell you later," Kendall said ushering me away.

Kendall pointed to a display table and asked me, "What do you think of that phone?" It was small and thin, it had a few built in games and a sketch pad.

"It's good, I like it," I nodded. Kendall was holding my hands just over my head, so I lifted my feet off the ground and hung there for a few seconds.

"Awesome, we're going to go out to lunch before we actually buy it. Sound good?" Kendall lifted me off the ground again, before leading me out the store to go find Carlos, Logan, and Mom.

As we were walking to the car my brother stopped me, "Wait Katie, I think you dropped this." I hadn't dropped anything! I looked at him curiously as he pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to me. My mouth fell open. An IPhone? It was fully loaded with games and music already.

"Thank you," I whispered. I opened the contacts list and scrolled through it. Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan, Mom, Nikki, and Tyler. Wait wait wait! Nikki?! That's my best friend in Washington! "How did you get Nikki's number?"

Kendall just smiled and held the door open for me. He got into the backseat with me and explained the "rules" of my phone. They are basically as follows:

ü _No having a passcode to unlock it_

ü _No adding more contacts than on the phone right now_

ü _I can only delete Nikki or Tyler from the contacts, the other five are mandatory_

ü _If I want a new game or song I have to check with Kendall or Mom first_

Reasonable-ish, I was just happy I finally had a phone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

"AHHH!" I woke up from a nightmare that afternoon, after the store trip. Everyone else was down by the pool; that meant I was alone in the apartment. At least I thought I was…

"What was that?!" Logan yelled running into the living room with a text book in his hands.

"It's nothing Logan, its fine," I wiped some sweat off of my forehead and watched as the brown haired boy tossed his textbook in the general direction of his bedroom.

"Are you sure?" He crept closer to me, mocha orbs filled with concern.

"Just a bad dream," I sighed and ducked my head, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" Logan put one hand one the back of the couch then jumped over so he was sitting next to me. I could do this too.

All five of us liked to have competitions to see who could go the highest when we jumped over. I never won since obviously height had something to do with who could go the highest.

"Katie?" Logan said gently, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks, Logan," I shrugged away from him. I never let the boys know about my nightmares, and I wasn't about to start now, no matter how bad they are.

"You sure? My mom always said that you feel better if you talked about what the dream was about." He folded his hands in his lap, like he was ready to listen.

"Yes I'm sure," I closed my eyes again, like I planned to go to sleep. I didn't even plan on falling asleep the first time, it just happened.

"Okay," Logan pushed himself off the couch. "You know where to find me if you wanna talk."

I nodded and waited for him to leave. Maybe I did want to talk to him about. I could trust Logan, couldn't I?

I walked over to Logan and Kendall's room. I have only been in it like three times. All of those three times I was with Kendall, and without him being here with me, it seemed weird to go in. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Logan's voice sounded from deep in the room.

"It's Katie, can I come in?" I wrung my hands together nervously. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this, _I shouldn't be doing this! _

"It's open!" Logan called. I heard a book slam shut and his bed creak. I winced and awkwardly twisted the door knob, but didn't push it open. I had never liked letting myself into someone else's room, especially if it's a boy I'm not technically related to. Finally, I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Their room was twice the size of mine, painted half red, half light green. It looked like Christmas in here. Kendall had a full sized bed with a plaid green comforter. On his walls were pictures of bands, and star hockey players. There was a closet near his bed, and Logan's side was set up just the same. A few bean bags, in all different colors, were thrown around the room. Logan's side was red and his walls had pictures of hockey players and Einstein. A book case was the first thing you saw when you opened the door. Logan was sitting cross legged at the end of his bed, with a book next to him.

"What's up Katie?" he uncrossed his legs and stood up.

"C-can I," I cleared my throat. "Can I talk to you?" Logan nodded, and gestured for me to sit. I chose the purple bean bag and sat down in it. Logan pulled over his red one from next to his bed and sat down across from me.

"What about?" Logan sat with his legs straight out, eyes on mine. Brown on brown. Wow I never noticed how much we looked alike.

"Why I screamed, you said it would make me feel better, so I'm gonna try it out." Eyes were down cast, I was still wondering if this was a good idea.

"Go ahead." His voice was so calm, so steady, it made me feel better already.

"That man? That I saw in the store? He was in it. He had his hands on my shoulders and he took me away, back to a house. It kinda looked like the house that I grew up in. The one I shared with Dad, before he, you know, left. And he started to hit me and stuff like that. Then when he was about to slap me again, I woke up." That was my dream in a nutshell, and the dreams I was having in the hospital room, every house I ended up in, that man was there.

Logan's mouth was in a flat line almost if he was mad or upset. "Do you feel better?"

"Not really," I admitted. "Can I tell you something else? Something I haven't told anyone else before?"

"Katie, of course. You know James, Carlos, and I are here for you if you don't want to talk to Kendall or your Mom." His legs took one of mine and somewhat swung it, it was an awkward gesture but it had good intentions.

"It's not that I don't want Kendall to know, it's that I was kind of hoping that you could tell him, maybe?" I winced, knowing I was being a coward, but I didn't really care.

"I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on." See? This is why I like Logan. He is always so calm and collected. Well when he isn't fighting with the guys, that is.

"So I said I had a night mare today with that creepy man in it. But I haven't told you that every day since the car crash I have been having night mares with that man in it. Some are worse than others, but I'm terrified of sleeping now, that's why I like people to sing me to sleep." I avoided his eyes as he stood up and dropped down next to me, his long arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Katie."

I just let it hang there. Not willing to leave the comfortable silence. Finally I stood up. "I'm going to go text Nikki or something; I haven't talked to her in forever."

"Okay," He nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Are you going to ever tell Kendall?" I asked fiddling with the door knob from outside of his room.

"Yes, I am," Logan answered, typing into his phone.

"Bye Logan," I walked out of the room and into mine, but not before hearing him call to me.

"Bye baby girl." I smiled, confused on what happened, but happy that someone finally knew my secret.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Surprises and Sass. **

**Oh and briorca18: she will, believe me. Patience young grasshopper. :)**

**XOXO~Tay**

_I believe in the doo-doos in my pants. _

**Again sorry if I already used that quote:D**


	25. Chapter 23

**Whatssup party people?! So I'm going to pull a Carlos in a few minutes. My Iphone 5 is being deliverd today so this will be relatively short so I can go sit by the door. Yay!**

**Major spoiler alert for the next story in this chapter. :D **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Schmidtlover98, Crazygurl5and11, briorca18, Guest, BTRlover98, and pineappleperson**

**Songs used: Take a look at me now. **

**#TIME4CHANGE**

* * *

Chapter 23: Surprises and Sass

(Logan POV)

As soon as Katie left, I texted Kendall.

Logan: KENDALL COME UP NOW PLEASE. IT'S IMPORTANT!

Kendall: WHY?

I sighed, why must Kendall be so defiant? I had three choices: 1) Explain what was happening through text 2) Go down and get Kendall 3) Send him a brief message that explains this current situation. Number three it is. After a few seconds of thinking I sent him a very nice text message.

Logan: IT'S ABOUT KATIE! COME UP ASAP!

Kendall: ON MY WAY!

Logan: JUST COME STRAIGHT INTO OUR ROOM

As soon as I sent that the door flew open.

"Well that was fast!" I remarked dryly.

"When it comes to my baby sister I don't mess around!" Kendall pulled his striped t-shirt on over his somewhat wet body.

"Katie told me something today, something she has never told anyone else. She asked me to share it with you," I was so excited I knew something about Katie that Kendall didn't! She came to me about her problems; does this mean she trusts me more?

"What is it Logan?" Kendall sat down on his bed still facing me.

"She has nightmares. Bad ones. Ones that are generally called night terrors." Night terrors happened from real life events and were as scary as hell. Excuse my language. If you went to some special doctor you can get medication for them to go away. "In her night terrors she always see's that man. That man we saw in the store today. They started after the car crash happened, and they've gotten worse and worse!"

"Logan," Kendall said in a careful voice. "You didn't recognize him?"

I shook my head, maybe I had seen him a long time ago he seemed vaguely familiar.

"That was my dad." If there is ever a correct time to go "UH OH OH-OH!" Now would be it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

"Katie? Can I come in?" I knocked on the door that was decorated with pictures of Dak Zevon.

"Depends on who's askin'," Her voice was slightly muffled, as if she was in here closet or something.

"It's me!" I pushed open the door, to find my baby sister sitting with her back against her closet, which was slightly ajar, texting. I picked her up and sat her on the bed. "Phone!" I held out my hand, and nodded slightly as her phone was slapped into my palm. After scrolling through the messages and deciding no harm was done I put it in my pocket.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because," I sat down next to her. "I have to talk to you." She shrugged away from me. Was Logan not supposed to tell me? "Why didn't you tell me that you were having nightmares?"

"No need to burden you with unnecessary information."

"You being terrified to sleep is unnecessary? I don't think so!"

Katie ducked her head, "There's nothing you can do about it anyway!"

I thought back to my conversation with Logan, "Logan said that there's some type of doctor you can get medicine from, to help with the night terrors."

"You don't even know I have night terrors!" She protested, keeping her head down.

"We can find out!" I nudged her. "I'll go talk to Logan about it!"

"I don't want the examination! I'm _tired_ of doctors," Katie pouted, looking more like a four year old than a ten year old.

I sighed, but I got where she was coming from. Maybe it wouldn't be beneficial to her, maybe she would grow out of them; and if she did, why make her go to the doctor? I headed to the door; maybe Logan knew all of these answers.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah Katie?" I turned around.

"Can I have my phone back?" So she didn't want anything from me but her phone. Why did she have to get so freaking independent?

I tossed her the phone then left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

I didn't see Katie for the rest of the day, not even at dinner. Now I was getting ready for bed and talking to Logan.

"So did Katie say she didn't want to go to the doctor?" He asked me leaving the door open a little as he walked in the room.

"Yes Logan! She did!"

"I still think that you should take her to the doctor," Logan began to type on his computer.

"It's her choice, why should I get involved?" I sighed at Logan who was still typing.

"It says right here!" He tapped the screen. Some doctors website, explaining the troubles of night terrors.

"I still don't think we should do it!"

A low noise at the door caught my attention.

"Hey Katie," I smiled; happy she was standing at the door, even if she wouldn't be here for long.

"Am I interrupting something?" Her eyes were staring at the bookcase in the back of the room. They were all Logan's books, after all who reads?

"No, you're fine," Logan snapped his laptop shut and put it back on the shelf.

"What's up Katie?" I crept off of my bed coming closer to her.

"Nothing," She traced a small pattern with her toes on the carpet.

"Do you wanna sleep in here tonight?" I cocked my head and watched her. Logan watched me from the other bed, mouthing something I couldn't understand. He really needs to get better at that. Katie noticed too.

"I'll actually just go back to my room," Katie turned to leave but I called after her.

"No, come back here, Katie. We don't mind, right Logan?" I silenced him with a glare. Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz. I sighed and picked up my phone.

Logan: TELL HER SHE CAN ONLY SLEEP IN HERE IF SHE GOES TO THE DOCTOR

Kendall: FINE

I extended my hand out towards Katie, she took it and I pulled her onto my bed with me. "You can sleep in here, _if_ you let us take you to the doctor to get the night terrors fixed. Deal?"

She scowled at me, took my phone and read the new messages. "No way! I'm not going back to a doctor's office!"

I sighed, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz.

Logan: STAY STRONG!

I grimaced, took a deep breath, then lifted Katie off of my bed. "Good bye, Katie."

She looked at me with sad eyes, hurt and scared. "Kendall, no! Please?"

I couldn't do this anymore! Her puppy dog eyes were getting the best of me, even if Logan was shaking his head.

Logan came over, lightly took Katie by her shoulders and spun her to face him. Kneeling down to her height he spoke slowly and sternly, "Katie, either you go to the doctor, or you don't. But if you don't, you can't sleep in here. We want what's best for you. If that means making what seem to be unfair deals with you, we will do it."

Katie scowled at him, took his hands off her shoulders, and then pushed herself back onto my bed. "Fine." She growled.

"One more thing Katie," I put my arm around her.

"What?" She asked me warily.

"Can you _please_ stop growing up?" I sighed; I really didn't want her to grow up.

"I don't have any control over that."

"But you're my baby sister."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to be a baby forever," she pointed out smartly.

"At least let me baby you while I can!" I hated that she was getting more and more independent with every day.

"Does that mean that you let me sleep in here whenever I want?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah," I grinned and ruffled her hair. "So will you stop growing up?" She smiled and nodded.

Logan was watching us from across the room; he grinned then got up and shut the door then turned out the lights. I tucked Katie in, and kissed her forehead.

"Will you sing to me?" She asked innocently, widening her eyes as if I would say no.

_"How can I just let you walk away,  
just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me  
is against all odds and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you,  
well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now,  
'cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho

Just take a look at me now"

"Love you Katie," I kissed her forehead lightly, as she nestled against my chest.

* * *

**Ahhh super sappyness, did i spell that right? Next chapterL drama! Night Terors and Caring brther's will be here on Monday! **

**OOOOHH! I hear a car! **

_I love being apart of the RCMCBT Global Net family...but I hate thir hairdryers!_


	26. Chapter 24

**WAZZA! I just spent like three hours on decorating my school for spirit week, with my friend Matt and BlueberryNinja. I'll be doing that for the rest of the week. So excited! **

**I am officially the weirdest person ever. I picked up my IPhone 3GS to check my fanfiction email because i can't get it set up on my new phone. and I started to shriek and laugh at how small, fat, and heavy it was. I had a spazz attack for a good 10 minutes. :D Heehee. **

**Who else misses Carlos? I do! Tomorrow some rushers on instagram decided to write "we love carlos pena" on our wrists. Please participate :) I know he's sad and this might sound a little dumb, or maybe I'm a little drunk, but all he needs is icecream and a hug! XD Bowling for Soup Lyrics. First person to tell me what song it is, I will promote any story of their choice. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Schmidtluver98, briorca18, Crazygurl5and11, Guest, and BTRlover98. **

**Songs used: You'll always be in my heart. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( and that will never change. **

***The night terror scene was from an expirence that I had. I got a really bad night terror once, so that's what Katie's POV is from and Kendall's POV is from when I had to help my best friend wake up from one at a sleep over we had when we were little.***

* * *

Chapter 24: Night Terrors and Caring Brothers

(Katie POV)

2:22 am

Creepy man, taking me away. Images of my childhood flying around my brain. My heart beating so fast I feel like I could die. So scared. I'm dreaming of course, but how do I wake up? I scream, but nothing happens, it's like my outside body doesn't exist. I'm trapped in this dream, only someone else can wake me up. Why won't Kendall wake up? I twist and turn, but this only affects me in the dream, not my outside body. Am I dreaming? Am I in a coma? Am I dying? What's happening to me? Something is shaking me, violently shaking me. I give in to whatever is shaking me. My eyelids fluttered open, a bleary white light takes over my vision. I squint and see a face, bright green eyes, blonde-ish hair all disheveled. Something hot is running down my cheeks.

"Katie it's okay, it's just a dream, please don't cry!" Kendall. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Ken-dall?" I asked, my mouth barely moving. He didn't respond, I felt him roll over me, arms underneath. I was held by air, and something else that I couldn't place. My eyes picked up little snips of things around me, lights were flicked on. I was dropped some where soft.

"Katie can you hear me?" A voice said from far, far away. "LOGAN! COME QUICK!" I wasn't sure what was going on. I was next to my brother, but he was so far away. I think I was awake, but I couldn't tell you what's going on to save my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

"LOGAN! COME QUICK!" I screamed, shaking Katie. She wasn't responding.

Uneven padding of some ones feet were coming closer. Brown hair sticking up at all different angles, eyes tired and a little glassy. "Kendall, do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Katie isn't responding! Help me!" I pulled the Junior Doctor over to the bed then shut the door. "How do we wake her up?"

"Is she still sleeping?" He crept over to the bed, took her pulse, and stared into her eyes. They were open, but glassy, she seemed distant. "She's stuck in her dream. Happens in night terrors, normally means she needs help."

"Well how the crap do we wake her up!?" I tapped my foot, wishing Katie would have told us about this earlier so we wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Same way you pull some one out of hysterics," Logan shrugged.

My mouth fell open. "SLAP HER? YOU WANT ME TO SLAP MY BABY SISTER?"

Logan nodded. "Go ahead." He swung his arms out leading me to my sister.

I took a deep breath and tapped Katie on the cheek with the tips of my fingers. I waited a few seconds. "It didn't work!"

"That's because you tapped her cheek, not slapped her cheek!" Logan reached out and tapped me the way I had supposedly hit Katie. "You need to hit her harder if you want her to wake up!"

"Never!" I stared at him, unmoving for a few seconds. "She said she wanted a father figure that wouldn't hurt her. I promised her I would never hurt her, and I'm not going to start now!"

"Oh, I'll do it!" Logan pushed me away, and stood before my baby sister. He raised his hand in the air and brought it down on her cheek. A red handprint took over her cheek as her eyes snapped to life.

A tear streamed down her face as she cupped her cheek. "What's happening?" More tears streaming down her cheek. I gently brushed her tears away.

"You're okay now, Katie." I gently kissed her cheek where Logan had slapped her.

"Why'd you hit me?" Hurt filled her voice.

"I did it to wake you up Katie," Logan crept closer to the bed, and perched at the end of it. "I'm sorry."

"Can I talk to Katie alone please, Logan?" He nodded, leaned over to give Katie a hug. I waited for him to leave, before I turned my attention back to Katie, who was still cradling her cheek. I pulled her hand away, and lightly stroked the bright red skin. She was going to have a bruise by tomorrow. Katie gave a small grin and leaned into my touch. Taking her left hand in my right, I intertwined our fingers, and looked straight into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us about your nightmares earlier? This would have never happened if you did."

"I didn't think it would get this bad," She widened her eyes as if she was recalling her dream.

"It did though. You need to tell me when something is wrong as soon as it happens." I wasn't in the mood to give her a lecture at 2:45 am, but I needed to make sure this would never happen again.

"I'm sorry," Her face crumpled up as if she was about to cry. "Please don't yell at me!"

I gave her a small smile and stroked her cheek again. "I won't, I won't, I promise. I think you've been through enough this morning. But you promise me you'll go to the doctor and get these night terrors fixed?"

"I promise Kendall."

"Good girl." I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Do I have to go back to sleep?" A trace of fear was in her voice.

"Yeah you do, you haven't slept at all tonight." I smiled sympathetically at her.

"No please! I don't want to!" She wriggled away from me.

"You only get one night terror a night, you'll be fine!" I picked her up and positioned her under the covers then tucked her in.

"I hate you!" She yelled at me. I knew she didn't, she just didn't want to go to sleep.

"I guess if you hate me then I shouldn't sleep in here," I shrugged and walked to the door.

"NO KENDALL!" She cried out, extending her hand towards me, tears still running down her face. Do night terrors also make people really emotional?

"Shhhhh Katie," I got under the covers in the small twin sized bed, leaning up against the wall.

Katie pushed herself against my chest, "Don't leave me." Her words were slightly muffled, but I could still hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm not leaving Katie Mae. I promise." I laid down next to her, my head resting next to hers. I don't think she has ever gotten closer to me. I draped my arm around her ribcage while the other one was on her cheek. Her head used my chest as a pillow, occasionally letting out a whimper, as the tears rolled down her face.

I tried to see all of this from her point of view. I loved to sleep, but Katie was terrified to. I was forcing her to do something she was afraid to do. I hadn't felt this guilty since I had forced Logan to go onto a roller coaster that he was afraid of when we were eight. Hearing the screaming and anxiety attacks in the back of my mind still gave me the creeps.

"Will you sing to me?" A small voice sounded from underneath me.

"Do you even have to ask? You know I will," I ruffled her hair as she scooted in closer to me. "What song do you want?"

"Anything you'll sing to me."

"_You'll Always be in My Heart_?"

"Sing." She ordered me. I grinned and recalling all of the lyrics. Intertwining our hands once more I began to sing.

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always 

_I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

Something small was on my shoulder, shaking it weakly. I opened my eyes to see Katie. I smiled, she was laying with the bruised side of her face down, so all I could see was her pink cheek, and wide brown eyes. "Morning Katie."

"Ken'all what ha'ening?" She lisped a little bit on the letters that made her open her mouth to wide.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" I sat up in her bed, looking down at her.

"No, what ha'ened?" Her forehead was a little sweaty, but mine was too from sharing a twin sized bed all night.

"What was the last thing you remember?" I wondered if she remembered Logan hitting her, I hoped she didn't, but I didn't want to explain how she got hurt.

"You singin' to me," Her brown eyes widened as if she was trying to remember every detail of that event.

"Which time?" All I got back was a confused stare. "Where were we? My room or yours?"

"Yours." She replied instantly.

"Will you sit up for a second Katie?" I pulled her up and got her looking straight ahead. The bruise on her cheek was huge, and purple and green. It went from the left corner of her lip, all the way past her eye, taking over her cheek, a little of the bruise leaking into her earlobe. I reached out and stroked her cheek, gently, but I wondered of it hurt. Logan told me that the more the bruise hurt the more serious it was, and the longer it would take to heal.

"Ow!" She cupped her cheek again in surprise, like she was doing last night. "Why you 'o that Ken'all?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." I lifted Katie out of her bed and over to the mirror. Pointing to the reflection, running my fingers lightly over the bruise. She cringed, then let out a shriek.

"What ha'ened to my cheek?" Her hand went up to touch the discolored mess, but as soon as she did she let out a whimper.

"Don't touch it, Katie," I took her hand away from her cheek as she tried to touch it a second time.

"What ha'ened?" She widened her eyes, looking straight at me.

"It's a long story," I shifted around uncomfortably. "It's not important how you got it, anyway. What's important is that this will _never_ happen again!"

"Ken'all, I think I 'eserve to know. There is a bruise covering half my face!" I couldn't believe she didn't know how it happened. That was the scariest night of my life.

"I'll tell you later, why don't we see if Logan has anything to stop it from hurting? Then later we can see if James has anything to conceal it." I headed for the door.

"No." Katie's voice was flat, making me turn around. "Sit." She commanded pointing to the tiny couch in the corner. I sat, hands folded in my lap, looking up at the unhappy girl. I couldn't believe she was only 10. "Talk. _Now._"

"About?" I asked, fighting a smile.

"Last night!" She pulled over her desk chair and sat across from me.

"I don't know how you can't remember it? It was the scariest night of my life!" She raised an eyebrow. "Someone hit you, but that's all I'm going to say on the subject!"

"Who?" Her brown eyes filled with fury. I shook my head, stood up and grabbed her wrist leading her into my room.

"Hey Logan?" I sat Katie on my bed, hoping that the memories of last night would come back. "We have a situation."

Logan glanced up at me and Katie. "What?" I motioned for him to come over. Pointing at the side of the cheek he had hit.

"I did that?" His voice was hushed. "I'm much stronger than people think I am!"

"Focus! How long is it going to take for that to go away?" I snapped.

He reached out and skimmed his fingers over the bruise, causing Katie to wince. "Probably a while, it'll start to fade, then shrink a little. By next week she should only have a bruise that's two inches long, from the corner over her lip." He skimmed over her earlobe which was also bruised. "Her ear is probably only bruised from all of the extra blood in her cheek; it just got pushed to her ear."

"Is there anything that you can do to get it to stop hurting?" I took Katie's hand away from her face as she touched her bruised cheek again. "No Katie, just leave it alone."

"Yeah, I'll go get some ice and some bruise cream and be right back." Logan left down towards the kitchen and the bathroom.

I pulled Katie gently towards my pillow, laying her down so that the ice would easily be able to balance. Her head was in my lap, my arm resting on her ribcage, she was playing with my fingers that were near her face. Logan returned a few minutes later with a bag of ice, a towel, and a tube of cream. He wrapped the ice in the towel and laid it on Katie's cheek. "Ow!" She tried to wriggle away but I got her back on the bed and held the ice on her cheek.

"Just tell me when your cheek goes numb, then I'll put on the cream and send you over to James so you can't see the bruise anymore." Logan settled back on his bed.

"Should I tell James?" I lifted my hand of the ice bag and Katie automatically pushed it off. "No Katie." I put my hand back on the bag, and she sighed, defeated.

"I already did. He and Carlos both know about last night, it would be hard not to hear all of the screaming!" Logan cackled. I had forgotten how much we had screamed last night. Great, just great.

"Logan?" Katie murmured from beneath the ice pack.

"Yeah Katie," He asked gently, he was really good with Katie when she was in pain or unhappy, I'll give him that much.

"How much longer am I gonna to have to talk like this?" She wasn't too much lisping anymore, she would only lisp on d's and p's.

"Talk like what?"

"She can't say her p's or her d's at all, right Katie?" Katie nodded. "Say my name." I wanted to show Logan.

"Ken'all."

"Probably as soon as the bruise stops hurting. Is your cheek numb yet?" Logan uncapped the bruise cream and an awful smell took over the room.

"I 'on't want that!" Katie cried shrinking back into me.

"It will make you feel better," Logan coaxed. Katie remained stubborn and shook her head. I held her tightly and motioned for Logan to put the cream on her.

He grimaced as my sister turned her head away from him. "Hold still Katie." In response, Katie began to swing her head around. That was to be expected.

"It will take all of the ouchies away," I quoted some Disney Junior show that I had watched with Katie when she was sick. I think it was called _Doc McStuffins_.

Still, Katie shook her head. I put one hand up, trapping her head; she pouted a little as Logan put the smelly stuff on his fingertips. He began to gently rub it into her cheek, causing her to whimper in pain.

"That hurts." She whimpered. Last night I was wishing she would act younger, I got my wish but now I just want her to act like a 10 year old, not two year old.

"Few more seconds," Logan murmured, skillfully rubbing in the cream. A few seconds later Katie let out a hiss of pain.

"It burns!"

"That means it's healing, why don't you get James to help you cover it up?" Logan asked capping the smelly tube and tossing it on the book shelf. I nodded, picked Katie up, thanked Logan and walked to James' room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

James was standing at his door when Kendall and I went over. He saw me and his jaw dropped.

"Woah! Little Logie did _that?_" He asked in disbelief.

"Logan?" I cocked my head to one side.

"No! No! Logan did nothing!" My brother was glaring.

"Logan just fixed my cheek." I told the tallest boy.

"Logan didn't just fix it, he also caused that to happen!" James informed me ignoring my brother's death glare.

"Logan hit me?" I was ignored.

"James shut up that isn't true!" Kendall screeched.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes! It! Is!"

"No! It's! Not!"

"Yes it is," Logan appeared from behind the door, hanging his head.

"You," I pointed at Logan. "ma'e this ha'en?

"It was for a good cause Katie!" Logan proceeded to tell me what had happened last night. So he had hit me for a good cause, okay I respect that.

James led me into his room, which I had never been in before. It looked like Kendall and Logan's room except James' side was blue-green and Carlos' was purple. Near James' bed a rolling table was filled with more cosmetics than I had ever seen at the store. He patted his bed and I sat down. Kendall hung back, sitting in a green beanbag. James sat down next to me with concealer and a small brush. After squirting the beige liquid onto the brush, he gently added it to my face. It was cold and the brush tickled, causing me to squirm. After about five minutes he had managed to conceal the bruise. Then, he added foundation all over my face, so I would be all the same color. Then it was some different powders, to make my face glow, then blush. I had never had so much makeup on in my life.

"Well?" I asked a little nervously. James held up a mirror, and I peered into it. The bruise was completely covered, and the makeup looked fairly natural. "Thank you Jamie!" I threw my arms around him.

"No problem Katie," He returned my hug. The looked over at my brother. "What do you think Kendall?"

Kendall stood up and walked over, studying my face. "It looks good. Does she really need that much make up on though?" Kendall lightly brushed his finger over my face, managing to take off majority of the blush.

"Don't touch it!" James smacked Kendall's hand away from my face, causing me to flinch.

"The concealer looked fine though! Why add all of that other stuff?" He tried to rub off all of the powder and foundation.

"The concealer only managed to cover a little of the bruise! She looks good!"

"She _looks_ to grown up! Just take the rest of the stuff off and leave the concealer on, who cares if you can see it?!" Kendall huffed.

"No! It looks good Kendall!" James sighed and added a bit more blush to where Kendall had rubbed it off.

"If you don't take it, off I will!" Kendall grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the bathroom. He sat me on the counter and used my mom's make up remover to take off all the stuff.

"Why are you 'oing that?" I pouted, not that I cared I wouldn't have bunches of make up on, I just wanted to be concealed.

"You look fine without it Katie," He slid some cover up on my cheek, just enough to make sure it wasn't the first thing you could see, it was still visible though.

"But I look goo' with it on!"

"But you look gorgeous without it! Prettiest girl in the world, my cover girl!" He kissed me on the cheek, making me blush.

"Nu-uh," I disagreed.

"Yes-huh," Kendall turned me to face the mirror. He pointed to my reflection. "You see that girl in there? She's gorgeous, she doesn't need make up at all and when she gets old enough, she is going to have boys following her everywhere she goes. That is until me and the guys start carrying baseball bats around." Kendall kissed the top of my head again. It wasn't unusual for him to try to convince me I was pretty, and he was always threatening to chase boys off with a bat if they got to close.

"Thank you Ken'all, I think." I gave him a quick hug then jumped down from the counter. I rushed towards the bedrooms.

"Where are you going?" He crossed his arms.

"Nooowhere," I sang, a little suspiciously. I'm not good under pressure!

"Eh eh Katie. Back here." He pointed to the ground right by his feet. I slumped my shoulders and walked over to him. "You aren't going back to James."

"Who says I was?" I was annoyed I was caught.

"Were you?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Exactly." He raised his eyebrows.

"You can't watch me all the time, you know that right?" I asked as another boy came into the room.

"I know, but you do know that I'll notice if James attempts to cover the bruise again, right?" He smirked. I pouted and turned around to see James standing by the orange couch.

"Hi James!" I slipped over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Katie," he knelt down and gently touched my cheek. I winced and moved away from him.

"Ken'all won't let you cover uh this stupi' bruise." I pouted, as he picked me up. It was really rare for any of the boys, besides Kendall, to pick me up.

"I think you'll be fine, you don't really need it anyways," I thought he was reading something my brother had sent him off of his phone, until I caught his wink. _Meet me in my room later._ I pushed myself away from him and started to leave.

"Where are you going, Katie?" Kendall asked; sitting on one of the spinning bar stools.

"My room."

"Don't you want breakfast?" He asked me, spinning around in a complete circle.

"No thanks, I'm going to take a na', I'm tire'." I turned to leave hoping the boys wouldn't catch my bluff, if it was up to me I would never sleep again.

"Let me know if you want me in there with you," Kendall said, a little worried.

"Okay Ken'all," Problem solved, now just to get this stupid lisp to go away!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(James POV)

"You think she'll be okay?" Kendall asked me. I was messing with the pillows on the couch; they were so bright and fun. Yeah I get distracted easily, what's your point?

"Yeah, if I know Katie, she's probably on the computer watching YouTube by now." I fell backwards onto the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Kendall grimaced and licked his bottom lip. "She said she was going to sleep."

"Kendall think about it," I paused and looked up at him. "Why would she go back to sleep if she's having night mares? She's obviously hiding _something._"

"What could Katie possibly be hiding?" He drummed his fingers on the counter top. "I am always with Katie, except for majority of yesterday. Is something going on that she isn't telling me about?"

"I'm just saying Kendall," I shrugged and rolled onto my stomach. I was tired of this conversation already.

I felt something fly onto my back. My face automatically sunk into the orange cushions. "Go talk to her for me!"

"Uch Kendall get off!" I jerked around attempting to launch the blonde haired boy off of me. It didn't work. Kendall stayed put on my back.

"Will you talk to her?"

"Will you get _off?!" _Another failed attempt at getting Kendall off my back, literally.

"I hate to resort to this, but you've left me no choice!" Kendall's hand reached out and messed up my hair, sending my perfect chestnut locks flying in all different directions.

I let out a yelp. "Kendall stop! Fine, fine, I'll talk to her! Just get off of me!"

Kendall slid off my back satisfied. I stood up and ran my lucky comb through my hair. "Thanks a lot!" I called as I walked towards Katie's room.

I stopped at her door; I had never been in her room before. I don't think any of us have except for Kendall, and Logan last night I guess. "Katie? Can I come in?" My knuckles rapped against the door. I heard someone move inside of the room, as if trying to get something accomplished.

"Go away Ken'all!" Katie's voice sounded from deep in the room.

"It's not Kendall!"

"Go away Logan?" She asked unsurely, like what other male would want to enter her bedroom.

"It's not Logan!" I sighed. "It's James! Can I come in?"

"I guess."

I opened the door to reveal a small purple and blue room. Katie was sitting at her desk, staring into the mirror. "Wow, even _I_ don't even look in the mirror that much!"

"What 'o you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked gently.

"Mphm," She growled; most likely meaning go away. Instead I did not go away; I extended my leg to her desk chair and spun her around to face me.

"Hey, look at me." I reached out my hand and gently tapped under her chin to get her to face me. "Are you okay?"

Her features softened, but only slightly. "Why 'o you care?"

"You know Kendall isn't the only one who cares about you in this family."

She smiled.

"Where is Ken'ork anyway?"

I chuckled at Kendall's newest name. "In the kitchen with Carlos and Logan."

She nodded and turned away so I continued the conversation. "You know, he thinks you're sleeping."

"Why woul' I be slee'ing? Was I not just fighting him to go to slee'?" Her brown eyes darkened at the memory of the past night. From what Kendall had told me about it, it didn't even seem real. The only proof was the ginormous bruise on Katie's face.

"You will have to sleep tonight, you know that right?"

"Uh-uh! I'll tell Ken'all I'm going to be', wait for everyone else to go into their rooms, and then rai' the kitchen for caffeine to stay uh all night!"

"Good luck with that Katie!" I turned to leave. I hadn't gotten much out of her, but it was more than Kendall had!"

"Oh an' James?" I turned back around. "Thanks, you know, for caring." I smiled and left shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading:) Oh and if you want a random fact about me: I'm teething. My twelve year old molars are just coming in. Yes, I'm 14 and a freshmen in highschool. Don't Judge! Okay, until Wednesday for Cause and Effect. One of my favorite chapters:) BYE! XOXO~Tay**

_I don't think I completley get the whole "teenage dating" thing..._


	27. Chapter 25

***Disegard any and all typos. Just got my pupils dialated, can't see anything so I'm not sure what I'm typing right now.* I was going to wait until tomorrow but I love you guys so much that I decided to post today. **

**The next chapter will be like 8,000 words so be warned i wasn't sure when to stop. And that on Wednesday this story is officially over :( But the sequel will be up sometime soon after so stay tuned for that!**

**Chapter is dedicated to: (these are off of memory because I can't read right now so if I left you out or got the name wrong I apologize) briorca18, CrazyGurl5(or 9 I can't remember. Sorry!) and BTRlover98. **

**Songs used: I will say in the next xhapter, umm i thinks its because you loved me. Not sure I will check on that!**

**DisclaimerL I onw nothing in this story. **

* * *

Chapter 25: Cause and Effect

(Kendall POV)

11:36 pm.

James had told me all about Katie's plan tonight, so James, Carlos, and I had camped out in the kitchen. We had left Logan out of it, incase Katie came running into my room instead.

"How much longer?" Carlos groaned from his position, which was half in the bathroom, half in the kitchen.

"I don't know Carlos," I growled, shifting around uncomfortably from under the counter.

"Hey, uh Kendall?" James called from behind the couch. "What if this doesn't work?"

I rolled my eyes. It was going to work! As soon as James caught site of Katie he would text me, I would get Katie and take her back to bed. I'm not really sure what Carlos is here for, to keep me company I guess.

"And any way I don't really want Katie to know I told you about the plan, so I might go back in my room and Carlos can take my spot." James stood up, readjusted his black beanie that he had borrowed from me, and sprinted to his room.

"Wimp!" Carlos called after him. Carlos grabbed his phone, and ran to where James had been.

A few minutes later, I heard a door open up, then what sounded like someone tiptoeing around. I got ready to catch my baby sister. A few seconds later I got a text from Carlos that read:

Carlos: THE APE IS NEARING THE BANANA!

Kendall: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? WE NEVER DECIDED ON SPY PHRASES!

Carlos: KATIE IS NEARING!

I shot Carlos a dirty look, not that he could see me. I got into an awkward squatting position, and waited.

The feet were coming closer and closer, suddenly they were right in front of me. She was next to the fridge. I crept out from behind the counter, and grabbed her. "Oh no you don't!"

She let out a scream and lunged for the lights. "KEN'ALL!" She smacked my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked her shaking my head.

"Mi'night snack?" She asked me.

"But it's not midnight yet!" Carlos said, walking over to us.

"Fine!" She peered at the clock. "11:49 snack?"

"You don't even look like you've been sleeping." I raised my eyebrows. _Caught ya! _Her rainbow polka dot pajamas looked like she had just gotten them out of the drawer; and her hair still looked perfect.

"Where's James?!" She demanded.

I smiled, James was smart to run.

"He's sleeping!" Carlos laughed. Catching the look Katie gave him, he ran to the safety of his bedroom. Then it was just me and Katie.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked, setting her on the counter top, so we would be at the same eye level.

"Mmm scur," She lowered her eyes.

I leaned my head in closer to her. "You're what?"

"I'm scare', okay?" Her entire head dropped, like she was ashamed.

"It's okay to be scared, Katie." I pushed back some hair off of her forehead. "Look at me." Her head lifted slowly. "Avoiding sleep is not going to help! We can go to the doctor and get these fixed tomorrow. But you gotta sleep."

Katie only shook her head.

"Come on, I'll sing you to sleep." I lifted her up off the counter, and set her back on the ground. I started to walk to my room. I turned around to see Katie standing by the counter. "You coming?"

She shook her head, so I came towards her and knelt down.

"Will you stay with me all night?"

"Yes, but we're sleeping in my room, your bed is too uncomfortable for both of us!" She gave a weak smile in return. All the color was drained from her face. I leaned over flicked off the lights in the kitchen and picked Katie up. She automatically stiffened. I walked over to my bedroom, where Logan lay awake, reading.

"Logan? What are you still doing up?" I asked him, sitting Katie on the bed, blocking her so she couldn't run away.

"Waiting for you." I raised an eyebrow, and walked over to turn off the lights and shut the door. Katie automatically turned on the lamp next to my bed. "I figured as soon as you got back Katie was fine, so I stayed up in case she came in here looking for you first."

"Aww that's sweet." I laughed and sat down next to Katie. "Say thank you Katie." I ruffled her hair, taking any excuse to treat her like she was four, since I had missed out on seeing her grow up.

"Thank you," She murmured looking down. Logan laughed and wiggled down under the covers. "An' Logan? Please 'on't hit me tonight."

"Will do Katie," He smiled at me, like she is so adorable.

I stood up and tucked her in, making it so she was closest to the wall. I laid down next to her, happy to feel her cuddle in a little closer. I put one arm around her, and the other on my stomach, while we both stared at the ceiling.

"You promise' you woul' sing." She reminded me putting her head on my shoulder.

"I know I did, what song do you want?" I looked down at her.

She shrugged.

"_Lean on me?" _

Katie nodded. "Sing."

_"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

_So just call on your brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me..."_

"Good night Katie," I kissed the top of her head. Falling into sleep soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

Katie shook me awake early the next morning.

I grinned, looking at the small girl next to me. "Morning Katie."

"Morning Ken'all!" She grinned sitting up.

"How'd you sleep?" I stretched but didn't sit up. I caught sight of the clock. 5:00 am? Yeah right, I was going back to sleep.

"A few night mares, nothing like yester'ay!" She giggled; she was really hyper this morning.

"That's good," I yawned and rolled over.

Katie stuck out her hand and hit my shoulder, "What are you 'oing?"

"Going back to sleep." I murmured and buried myself deeper under the covers.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and it's five am."

"Oh." Her feet found mine under the covers.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her, rolling back over.

"Stay here I guess." She shrugged and buried herself under the covers as well.

"You going to sleep?"

"No." She smiled simply. "Can I sing you to slee'? Like you 'o to me." She asked me shyly.

"Sure, I'd like that." I closed my eyes, I had never heard Katie sing before; so I was excited.

_"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"

I felt her lean down, her brown hair tickling my cheeks, and kiss me on the forehead. Most of the time I had to ask her if I could have a kiss, she didn't normally just kiss me. "Love you Ken'all."

Mmmmm, she sang to me, kissed me, and told me she loved me? I could get used to this Katie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

I had just sang Kendall to sleep, I was happy. I sat down next to him and watched him for a little bit. I occasionally would brush his blonde-ish hair out of his face. He didn't wake up no matter how many times I messed up his hair. Finally, I put my hand on his tummy, and felt the rise and fall with every steady breath he took. Like most singers, Kendall was a belly breather, so his stomach would go up and down instead of his chest. I smiled and watched him for a bit.

"Hi Katie." A voice made me jump. I whipped my head around to see Logan sitting in his bed, watching me.

"Logan," I breathed, putting a hand over my racing heart. "You scare' me!"

"Sorry," He smiled and pushed back his red duvet.

"Why are you uh so early?" I inquired, putting my hand back on Kendall's stomach.

"I always get up this early; morning is the best time to get things accomplished."

I got what he was saying, early in the morning he didn't have to deal with Kendall, Carlos, James, or me I guess.

"What are _you_ doing up so early?"

I shrugged, and messed with the sleeve of the polka dot pajamas I was wearing. "I was tire' of slee'ing." Logan chuckled. I failed to see what was so funny with what I had just said.

"I heard you singing to Kendall," Logan finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

Redness crept into my pale and bruised cheeks. "You it?" I meant to say you did, but this stupid lisp wasn't going to let me.

Logan nodded, sitting up straighter. "It sounded good, very pretty."

"Thanks." I looked down, wishing Kendall would wake up. It's not that I don't like Logan; I found it kind of awkward to have to carry on a conversation with him.

"You going to the doctor today?" The Junior Doctor asked me.

"'o I have a choice?"

"No, no you don't," A voice said, that wasn't Logan's. Kendall was finally up. I saw Logan's face fall a teensy tiny bit. That's strange.

I scowled at Kendall, but it turned into a laugh when he responded with one of his goofiest faces. A face so goofy it could only be described as a 'Kendall' face.

"You're up early, Kendall," Logan said standing up. He arched his back; then yawned.

"No, not really." Kendall moved out of the bed, only then did I realize how hot I had been from sharing a bed with him. He turned to Logan. "I need to go make a call; can you occupy Katie for a few minutes?"

"Who am I Carlos?" I kicked the air next to my brother, to get his attention.

"No," Logan joked. "You're worse!"

"Not nice!" I lunged at my brother, landing on his back. He automatically put his hands under my leg like he was giving me a piggy back ride.

"Logan said it, not me!" He laughed and tried to shake me off. I held on tightly, my hands digging into his bony collar bone. "Ow! Katie let go!"

I automatically loosened my grip and looped my arms around his neck instead. "Sorry big brother."

Kendall smiled and passed me off to Logan. "Watch the kid." He kissed me on the cheek. "Be good!" he reprimanded me. He was acting like he was leaving for ten months not ten minutes.

As soon as he left, I jumped out of Logan's arms and headed for the door. "Where are you going, Katie?"

"Back to my room." I turned around, my hand resting on the door knob.

"But Kendall said I had to keep an eye on you," Logan piped up.

I shifted my weight from my right foot to my left foot, then back to my right. "No he 'i'n't."

"Yes he did." Logan sat down on his bed again.

I shrugged.

"I know I'm not that fun to hang out with but I told Kendall I'd keep an eye on you."

I widened my eyes at him, and walked over. "You're fun to hang out with!"

He rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile.

"You hang out with the guys! You have to do some fun things!" I ran my hands over his bookshelf stopping on a certain book. "_Goo'night Moon?"_

Logan laughed, "That one is actually Kendall's." I grinned; I'll hold that one over him forever.

"You wanna come back to my room with me?" I made a move for the door. Logan sighed and slid off his bed to follow me. "Wait one secon'." I told him crossing the hallway to Carlos and James' room. After watching the door for a second I turned back to Logan. "Do we have any Kool-Ai'?"

Logan looked at me with a curious expression. Not wasting another second I sped towards the kitchen. "Katie wait!" Logan called feebly. Yeah, that wasn't going to stop me, he was going to have to try a lot harder to intimidate me.

Upon reaching the bathroom, I grabbed a bottle of James' empty shampoo, poured about half the contents of a full bottle in it, then added water. After that, I scavenged the cabinets for Kool-Aid and didn't come up empty handed. Grape Kool-Aid. Perfect. I ripped off the top of the packet and poured it into the bottle filled with the water and shampoo. I capped the bottle and shook it well.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Logan asked weakly, if he was still trying to stop me, he was doing an awful job.

"Getting back at James since he rat me out!" I walked to the bathroom, about to switch the bottles of shampoo. The purple one in my left hand, the regular one in my right.

"KATIE!" A voice yelled, making me jump. I whipped around to see Kendall standing in the door way. Shoot. He raised his eyebrows. "Don't even think about it!"

"Fine," I grumped setting the bottle that was in my left hand down, throwing the other one away. I walked out of the bathroom, and glared at Logan. "'on't be surprise' if you wake up bal' tomorrow!"

"Katie!" My brother sighed. He was trying to fight the smile that kept inching its way up his face. "Go get dressed." He gave me a gentle push towards the bedrooms. I smiled when walking past James' room. I could hear him talking to Carlos, about to go grab a shower.

I hope you like your purple hair Jamez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(James POV)

I ran my hands through my hair. I sighed when I gazed into the mirror. Sleeping had totally messed up my hair. "Carlos, have you seen my lucky comb?"

He mumbled something unintelligible. I grimaced and launched myself onto his bed, shaking his shoulders. "Where is it?!"

"Over there." He pointed to the cart with all of the cosmetics I had used to help Katie yesterday.

"Thanks." I hopped off his bed and ran over to the rolling cart. Grabbing my comb, I ran it through my hair.

"Why are you styling your hair if you're gonna shower anyway?" Carlos rolled over like he didn't even care.

"I can't leave the room looking like a mess!" I pulled open the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Oh hi Katie." I flashed my award winning James Diamond smile.

Katie looked at me and turned and ran to her room. I shrugged off her reaction, since she was probably still mad at me for last night. I walked into the bathroom and set the water on the hottest setting. Stepping in the shower, I watched my tan skin turn red, like I had an unattractive sun burn. I poured some shampoo on my hand and rubbed it into my hair. The bubbles foaming around my fingers. I rinsed off the suds, then conditioned my hair, and stepped out of the shower, putting on clean boxers. I began to brush and blow-dry my hair. It felt interesting today, I wondered what was wrong with it. I soon found out after catching sight of myself in the mirror. "AHHHHH!" MY HAIR WAS PURPLE! I pulled open the door and ran into the living room.

Katie saw me and erupted in laughter, she fell back on the couch griping her stomach. Logan started to chuckle, but Kendall just looked appalled.

He looked disgustedly at me. "Dude put some clothes on! You're corrupting my sister!" He lunged for Katie and attempted to cover her eyes.

Katie shook him off. "His hair! His hair is! His hair is purple!" She wheezed.

"_Who did this?!_" I demanded. I glared at each one of them. Katie started laughing once again. "_Katie?!_"

She nodded, still laughing, falling back on the couch again. Logan reached over for a high five.

"Katie!" Kendall scolded her, pulling her up to a sitting position. "I told you to switch the bottles back!" Katie shrugged, still laughing. Kendall pulled her to her feet. "Apologize. _Now!_"

Katie laughed and ran to her bedroom, shouting back to me. "That's what you get!"

"Can I kill her?" I growled at the blonde boy.

"No," Logan piped in. "But you might want to, since Kool-Aid hair coloring lasts for weeks."

"I'm going to have purple hair for weeks? KATIE!" I screamed. How could Mrs. Knight not hear all of this racket?

"Relax, I 'elute' it! It'll probably only last for a day or two." Katie entered the room again, her bruised cheeks flushed.

"Oh thank you for taking such care when you're dyeing it PURPLE!" I screamed at the not-so-innocent ten year old.

"You told Ken'all about my plan! I truste' you!" She yelled at me.

"So you dyed my hair purple? Oh yeah that's fair!" My hair was my most prized possession; I couldn't believe she would manipulate it.

"It is fair! You ma'e me slee'! I 'ye' your hair! That will go away in a few 'ays! My night mares will _never_ go away!" Her brown eyes looked hurt, I automatically felt guilty.

Kendall sighed interrupting our conversation; actually it's more like a screaming match. "Katie come here." He patted the couch. "James you too."

"What?" She growled sitting next to her brother. I followed her to the couch, sitting down on the other side of Kendall. He pulled Katie onto his lap, as Logan sat down across from us, looking interested.

"This is better than pay-per-view!" He laughed at us.

"I beg to 'iffer!" Katie scowled, glaring straight at me.

"Katie, James was just trying to be a good big brother by helping you. It did not require you to pull a prank on him. No matter how hilarious it was…" Kendall looked at me and started laughing.

"Not helping!" I growled and self-consciously slid my hand over my hair.

"Any way, no matter how hilarious it was, it was unnecessary. Not to mention down right mean, disrespectful of James' things, and you completely went against what I told you to do. You need to apologize, _now_!"

"But Ken'all!" She whined, like he had just taken away her premium cable package. "I thought I did put the regular bottle back! It was a mistake!"

"Some mistake!" I scoffed.

"Katie." He raised his eyebrows, but Katie was watching someone else.

I heard heels clicking on the floor. Mrs. Knight. "Uh, why is James' hair purple?"

I laughed and turned around. "Because one of your darling children dyed it purple, with Koo-Aid."

Mrs. Knight walked over in front of Kendall and Katie. "Which one of you did it?" She crossed her arms.

Katie widened her eyes and glared at me.

"I did it." Kendall sighed moving Katie off of his lap. Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"Why?"

"Practicing for prank week?" Kendall said uncertainly.

"Whatever mess you made during this process, and I know you made one, I want it cleaned up by the time I get back. Understand?" Kendall nodded solemnly. Watching as Mrs. Knight left; as soon as she did Kendall shot up and made a beeline for his room.

"Wait! Ken'all!" Katie climbed over my and Logan's legs.

Kendall spun around. "Katie! Save your breath! Okay? I took the blame for you! Just leave me alone!"

"But Ken'all!" She cried out. Ouch, that was kind of unnecessary. Katie hadn't asked for him to take the blame, and Katie works pretty clean as far as I'm concerned, he shouldn't have anything to clean up.

"Ow!" I grabbed my arm, Katie had just hit me. "What was that for?"

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" She nodded. "How is this my fault?"

"If you woul'n't have told Ken'all about my plan, I woul'n't have had to prank you. And now Ken'all 'oesn't love me anymore!"

She ran off to her room. Great now we had two mad Knight siblings.

I walked to my room, Logan on my heels, and put on some clothes. The first thing I saw in the drawer was what I had on, that was a first for me.

"I'm going to go check on Katie," Logan gestured to the door that was open a crack. She was probably waiting for a big brother to come talk to her.

I nodded; then stuck my hand out to keep him from leaving. "Do you have a key to get into your room? Something tells me Kendall isn't going to let me in."

"Yeah here," Logan dropped a lone key in my palm. I smiled and thanked him watching as he let himself into Katie's room, shutting the door for complete privacy.

I pushed the key into the small key hole on the door knob. I pushed open the door and saw Kendall face down on his bed, playing on his phone. "Hey man."

He glanced up and snarled, "Go away James."

"No. I'm not leaving."

He sighed and dropped his head on the pillow.

"Dude, Katie's mad at both of us, you know that right?"

"Yeah, so? She'll get over it."

I thought back to her expression, she wasn't going to get over it easily.

"All siblings fight." He murmured.

"But not you guys!" They got along so well it was ridiculous.

"We've argued before!" He protested sitting up.

"Not like this. Do you know what she said to me?"

"Do I care?"

"You might! She punched me first off; then told me it was all my fault." I rubbed my arm where she hit me. For being a tiny ten year old, she sure was strong.

"So? It probably is."

"She said it was my fault you didn't love her anymore." I raised my eyebrows. He could interpret that as he wanted.

"No she didn't!" Kendall snapped at me.

Logan walked in, his shirt slightly wet, like Katie had been crying. "Yes she did." He pulled his shirt off and found a clean one to put on.

Kendall stood up and fled towards the door, muttering a quiet thanks as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Kendall POV)

I rushed to Katie's bedroom pausing outside of the door. I was debating whether I should knock or not. I decided just to let myself in. Gazing into the room, my baby sister was a laying on her bed, brown hair spread out around her face. She looked like sleeping beauty, aside from the red puffy eyes and bruised cheek. "Hey Katie, we gotta talk." I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. My body pressed up against hers, feeling the warmth radiating off of her.

"I 'on't wanna talk to you."

"Yes you do." I pulled her up so she was sitting, one arm around her, pressed up against my side.

"No I 'on't." She protested, but didn't struggle. She wanted to make up.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why what?"

"Why would you think that I didn't love you anymore?"

Katie shrugged. "You yelle' at me."

"Just because I yelled doesn't mean I don't love you." My heart ached. "You're my baby sister!"

She whimpered, "You scare me when you yell."

I suppressed a smile. I had a lot more I could have said to her, but I had to get her the doctor's appointment. "Do you forgive me now, though?" She nodded, as I pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go get your night terrors fixed, sound good?" I held the door open for her figuring we could talk more about the James situation in the car.

"I guess so." She laced her fingers through mine.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Hey, I love you, don't ever doubt that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

I hummed along in the backseat of the car, my feet pressed against Kendall's seat. The radio was playing music softly. "Ken'all?" I gazed up at him in the mirror. "Will you still sing me to slee' tonight?"

It took Kendall a while to reply, "I'll sing to you and let you sleep in my room if, and only _if_, you make up with James."

I groaned. I didn't want to make up with James!

"Deal?" Kendall caught my eye.

"If I 'on't make uh with him, will you still sing to me?" I widened my eyes innocently.

"Maaaybe." He stretched out the word. "60 percent chance I won't 40 percent chance I will."

"I don't wanna take that chance!" I growled at him.

Kendall grinned; _you know what I want you to do._

I gazed out the window, pouting for the rest of the ride home.

When we walked back into 2J, Carlos and Logan were playing _Bio Hazard Blast 4._

"Hey guys!" Logan said cheerfully, pausing the game. "Come play with us!"

"I'll play later, where's James?" Kendall said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"My room." Carlos unpaused the game and started to shoot. He hopped up on the couch screaming. "Ha! I killed you sucker!"

"Carlos! _We're on the same team!"_ Logan shouted, shoving his helmet wearing best friend.

Kendall took me by the shoulders and led me to the bedrooms. "Go." He gave me a gentle push.

I timidly knocked on the door. Purple-haired James answered the door. "Yes Katie?" His tone telling me to go away.

I pushed past him into the room.

"What do you want?" James slammed his door shut, and continued riffling through his bandanna collection.

"I'm sorry, okay? I shoul'n't have 'y'e' your hair 'ur'le." I sat on Carlos's bed, not wanting to over step the boundaries with James.

"I appreciate that, but that's not going to change what you did." James chose a gold bandanna and tied it around his purple head.

"There's nothing I can 'o about it now! Haven't you hear' the saying, '_what's gone is gone, the past is the past, now turn the ra'io uh an hit the gas_?'" I asked him. Maybe that wasn't an actual quote, it was a song lyric in the movie _Hairspray._

"Yes, I have, I watched that movie with you and Kendall and Carlos." He replied flatly; then began to comb his hair.

"So you forgive me?" I widened my eyes hopefully.

"No."

That one little word, a dagger to my heart. "N-no? Why not?"

"Because, I don't feel like that was a good enough apology after you _dyed my hair._" He raised his eyebrows. Point taken.

"What 'o you want me to 'o? 'ye my hair 'ur'le?" I cackled at the thought surely James isn't _that _evil.

"Yes, I do." I stand, or sit, corrected!

"I'm not 'oing that!" I cried, jumping to my feet in protest.

"Get out."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Get out Katie. Now."

"Why?" I didn't move to the door.

"This is my room and I'm telling you to get out." He ran his fingers over the teeth of the comb, each click was a stab to my heart.

"It's Carlos' room too." I stated, I wasn't sure where that was going to get me, or even what had happened anymore. First I didn't want to go in; then I didn't want to leave. I think I have some mental issues I need to take care of.

"Is Carlos in here? No! Now I'm telling you to leave." He stood, crossed the room and held the door open for me.

"Fine." I stormed out. "Goodbye James." I heard the door slam behind me so I ran to Kendall's room.

Neither Logan or Kendall were in there, so I took a flying leap onto my brothers bed. My face buried in the pillow. I breathed in his special scent, some spicy cinnamon like cologne, the fresh smell of his soap, the subtle smell of leather, from a leather jacket he sometimes wears, and the last thing, was something just him. Sweet, like eating a piece of candy and smelling a rose at the same time. I could only wish I would be able to smell like that one day, or at least find someone that did smell as good. I had always thought that James smelled really good.

_James. _Just thinking of him made me upset. I started to cry, just a few tears at first, then sobs and more sobs. I don't know how much longer I had been lying there crying, but someone started shaking me. A cinnamon-fresh-leather-jacket-sweet rose-gummi bear-smell over took me. I don't care how gross you think that sounds, it smelled amazing.

Kendall rolled me over so I was lying on my back. "Hey!" He wiped a tear off my cheek. "No crying!" He teased.

I gave a weak smile in an attempt to stop crying.

"What happened with you and James?" Kendall wiped yet another tear off my cheek.

I shrugged. "He starte' yelling at me. Then he tol' me to leave. I try to make-up with him, I it. I promise Ken'all."

"I know, I know. But why are you crying?" He assured me, and affectionately messed up my hair.

"He yelle' at me." I hated people yelling at me, it scared me so badly.

"Awww Katie. Do you want me to kick his butt?" Kendall teased.

I nodded.

"Yes? _Yes?_" Kendall started to tickle me. I started to giggle uncontrollably. "Did you say yes?" He planted a kiss on my cheek. "Mmmm I love you."

"Love you too." I giggled, trying to get away from him, so he would stop tickling me. "Stop it! Stop it! Ken'all! Stop tickling me."

"On one condition." Great I loved his conditions. "You gotta smile more, baby sister." He took his pointer fingers and used them to push up the corners of my mouth. I laughed, and attempted to bite him. Kendall laughed then pushed himself into a standing position and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I sat up on his bed.

"I'm going to go kick James' butt, like my sister told me to." Kendall grinned.

I didn't really want to leave his room. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course." He winked and left the room.

I fell back onto his bed, breathing heavily, I closed my eyes. I heard the door across the hall burst open. Kendall always comes through for me.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Chapert 26 will be up on Monday, so stay tuned for: Healing and Happiness. XOXO~Tay**

_The day I let them beat me IS THE DAY I- is that a goat?_


	28. Chapter 26

**Heyo! I'm actually a little sad, this is my last week of posting on this story. :( But the sequel will be up in about two weeks and since I've been sick I've had plenty of time to write it. It's going to be awesome, dramatic, and family oriented. Awesome-sauce. **

**By the way thank you for getting me to 100 reviews! That's awesome! And this chapter is going to be really long. Not sure how it got like this, I couldn't really find a place to stop it. Family fluff. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: briorca18 and CrazyGurl5and11. They have reviewed every chapter so you'd think that I would be able to type there names with out messing it up. Yeah I can't. Yay. **

**Songs Used: There are a lot. Enter Sandman, Wind Beneath my Wings, SuperMan (which I changed to Spiderman) and My Wish. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, although I wish I did. **

* * *

Chapter 26: Healing and Happiness

(Katie POV)

James walked into Kendall's room after dinner that night. I was the only one in there, sitting on his bed playing with the green throw pillows.

"Hey Katie." He sat down next to me and took the pillow away from my hands so I wouldn't be distracted.

"Hey!" I pouted and reached back for it, James threw it across the room, it landed on Logan's bed.

"I'm sorry I over reacted, so I have something for you." James stood up in front of me. I raised an eyebrow. "It's a song." He explained. "It's called _Enter Sandman._"

He started to sing, a small grin on his face. What was he planning?

"_Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my girl  
To include everyone_

I tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'Til the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land

Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of Snow White

Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite, yeah

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land

Now I lay you down to sleep  
Now I lay you down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
Pray the lord your soul to keep

If I die before you wake  
If you die before you wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take  
Pray the lord your soul to take

Hush little baby don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet in your head

Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land

Boo! Yeah yeah!

We're off to never-never land  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land  
Take my hand

We're off to never-never land  
We're off to never-never land  
We're off to never-never land"

I started to whimper then got up off the bed and threw a pillow at him. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

James laughed and ducked. "You hit me where it hurts so I did the same to you." He ducked again as I chucked another pillow at his fading purple hair.

"Oh I'll hit you where it _really_ hurts alright!" I lunged at him. He just figured out what I meant and his eyes widened in fear. But before I could reach him Kendall just so happened to enter the room.

"Okay, okay, _oh-kay!_" He pulled me away from James, keeping his arms around me so I couldn't try to hit him again. "What's going on? I swear you two fight more than Katie and I do and you aren't even related!"

James stared at me, mouthing "_Something's wrong, shut the light heavy thoughts tonight and they aren't of Snow White. Dreams of war, dreams of liars dreams of dragon's fire and of things that will bite, yeah. Sleep with one eye open. Gripping your pillow tight." _Then he grinned and left.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked. Sometimes, for being the peace maker, he could be really clueless.

"James was being mean!"

"Oh yeah?" He sat down on his bed, holding my hands as I stood in front of him. "What did he do?"

"He sang me a song!"

Kendall pursed his lips together and cocked his head. "And that's mean?"

"Yes!"

"What was it called?" Kendall interlaced his fingers with mine and pushed my hands flat against his, so they were perpendicular to the ceiling.

"_Enter San'man._" I grimaced and started to saw off the bottom part of my lip with my teeth.

"I don't know that song; do you remember any lyrics from it?"

I nodded and continued to bit my lip. A taste of blood filled my mouth and trickled onto my lip from my teeth.

"Stop that!" Kendall pulled my lip out from my teeth and wiped the blood off my lip with his sleeve. "Can you tell me the lyrics?"

"I remember some of them." I bit my lip again.

"Eh eh, don't do that!" Kendall scolded, referring to me biting my lip.

"Sorry."

Kendall smiled. "Lyrics?"

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. "_Hush little baby 'on't say a word and never mine that noise you hear' it's just the beasts un'er your beh in your closet in your hea'._ _Something's wrong, shut the light heavy thoughts tonight and they aren't of Snow White. 'reams of war, 'reams of liars 'reams of 'ragon's fi'e and of things that will bite, yeah. Slee' with one eye o'en. Gri''ing your 'illow tight._"

"Aww Katie. Don't worry about that stuff, he was just kidding." Kendall held my hands tightly.

"It wasn't nice!" I pouted.

"No it wasn't nice." Kendall agreed. "But do you think he appreciated you dying his hair? Don't you think you could have deserved this?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "You're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I can just see it from his point of view as well as yours." Stupid Kendall and his stupid reasoning.

"What's that face for?" He rubbed my chin.

I didn't even realize I was making a face. "Nothing."

"Why don't you go get ready for bed?" He asked me.

"Okay." I nodded. He smiled and went looking for his pajamas. I went into my bedroom, ignoring James standing just outside of my door. I changed into my PJ's and grabbed the stuffed lamb off my bed. There was a rumbling in my closet. _Never mind that noise you heard it's just the beasts under your bed in your closet. _The closet door burst open and a figure dressed in all black with a bandanna over his mouth.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, making the robber burglar man fall over. I rushed to the other side of my room.

James ran into my room. "What was that?!" I ran into his arms.

I pointed to the man in the corner. "He came out of my closet!" I sobbed into James' shirt.

"Katie! It's okay! That's just Carlos!" James led me over to where the man was sitting and he ripped of the eye mask.

"Carlos!" I shrieked.

"Hi Katie." He smiled. I let out a shuddery breath.

James pulled Carlos into a standing position. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for my helmet." He shrugged and waved as he left the room.

"Are you okay?" James knelt down to me. I nodded.

"You got me paranoi'!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He gave me a shy smile.

"Where's Ken'all?" I asked him.

"He's in his room." He stood up and closed my closet door.

"Why 'i'n't he come when I screame'?" I asked, hurt.

"He tried to, I saw him running towards your room. I stopped him and said I would get you and bring you back to his room later." James grinned and made a muscle with his left arm. "I'm stronger than he is anyway!"

I looked at him fighting a smile.

"I saw that Katie! You smiled!" He teased.

"Nu-uh!"

James put his arm around me. "You love me."

I gave him a small push. "You wish." I saw Kendall waiting just outside of his room and I rushed over to him. He gave me a big hug and as he did I heard James whisper. "Yeah I do wish."

I blushed automatically and turned around. "Night Jamie."

He smiled. "Good night Katie." He opened the door to his room and stepped inside.

Kendall led me inside, shutting the door behind him. I scanned the room, looking for anything suspicious. There was a figure in the corner that I noticed. It moved. I screamed.

"What is it?!" Kendall startled. I pointed to the corner. He stared at me for a second, turned on the lights; then pulled the figure out of the corner. "It's just Logan!"

Logan pulled himself away from Kendall and plugged his phone charger back in. Kendall shut off the lights again and put his arm around me. I stiffened. "It's just me." He assured me. "Logan, will you remind me to kill James and Carlos tomorrow?"

"I don't think Gustavo will appreciate that." Logan murmured and sat down in his bed.

Kendall laughed and attempted to get me to lie down. "Your just paranoid, go to sleep and you'll be fine."

Kendall laid down next to me and closed his eyes. I whimpered and listened to the noises that the room held. Creaking floor boards; muffled talking, people moving around in my peripheral vision. I sat straight up, panting and holding my lamb. "K-Ken'all there's something out there!" I pointed to the door, meaning out in the hallway.

Kendall groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. "There's nothing out there!" He put his arm around me and spoke very slowly. "Katie, James just got you paranoid, there is nothing out there."

"Are you sure?" I watched his face for any signs of lying.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Kendall pushed back the covers and flexed his feet.

I nodded, thinking he was just going to open the door or something like that.

"Okay, come on." He stood up and grabbed my hands.

"What?" I startled.

"Come on. We're going to sleep out on the couch to prove that there is _nothing out there_." Kendall pulled me up out of his bed.

"No! Are you insane?" I tried to wriggle away from the person with the idiotic ideas. He caught me before I could escape.

"Logan, we'll be on the couch." Kendall picked up two pillows, a couple blankets and my lamb.

"Mmmphm," Logan rolled over.

"Come on baby sister," Kendall started to leave. Not wanting to be left behind I raced after him. He looped his arm around me and guided me through the halls. I shut my eyes because if there was something out there, I didn't want to see it.

"Open your eyes," Kendall told me. I did as I was told then looked around the room, it was dark but safe.

Kendall was setting up the blankets and pillows on the orange couch. It looked like our heads would be together while our feet were pointed out to the edges of the couch. "Look good?" He asked me.

"I guess so." I shrugged and sat down on the couch. He smiled and tucked me in tight, then kissed my head. He sat down on his 'bed' and aligned the top of his head with the side of mine.

"Ken'all?" I asked rolling over onto my tummy.

"Katie?" Kendall rolled over as well.

"Will you read to me?" A smile twitching on my face. "_Goo'night Moon_?"

"Logan." Kendall murmured; it was obvious he was annoyed.

I smiled innocently, "Why do you have that book anyway?"

"It's a long story. Mom always read that book to me when I was little and I had always dreamed of reading it to you at one point in time. So I had always kept the book just in case I got the chance to read it to you." Kendall smiled and rolled back over onto his back. I followed his lead.

"You can read it to me now." I told him.

"I'd rather just sing to you." He pulled the blankets up to his chin. "Sound good?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. The dark no longer seeming scary, but just dark. The silent air was no longer eerie and needed to keep quiet, instead it the silence was made to be broken, by brother and sister.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

I woke up to the delightful sound of my four brothers playing video games the next morning. I opened my eyes only to realize I was on the ground. Idiots. Someone's feet were on my stomach, if I had to guess I would have said it was James, since me head was laying on a pair of red vans. "Get offa me!" I grimaced and attempted to push the heavy feet off of me.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't realize you were down there." James lifted his feet and put them on the table above me.

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Kendall asked; he must have been moving his toes because my head kept involuntarily moving.

"Your sister."

I could hear the buttons clicking on the controllers, they were in the middle of an intense round.

"That's where she went!" My genius brother said.

"Who did you think was on your feet?" I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"The dog." Dreamer lives with Lighting in a different apartment but sometimes they'll come into 2J because we had a doggy door installed.

"Oh Kendall, sometimes you can be really stupid." I smoothed down my hair and then pushed myself in-between Kendall and Carlos.

"Wait Katie," His eyebrows crept together as he paused the game. "What did you just say?"

The other guys turned towards us with interest.

I gulped. "I love you?"

My brother rolled his eyes making Carlos giggle. I punched him in the arm. "Katie, say my name."

I crinkled my eyebrows. "Kendall." His grin grew wider and so did Logan's.

"Say it again." Kendall demanded.

"Why?" I whined.

"Nike!" The green eyed boy snapped.

I looked at James for help.

"Just do it." He explained.

"Kendall."

A smile brimmed Carlos' face as James just looked at me blankly.

"Katie what's your dog's name?"

"Dreamer."

Realization dawned on James' face as he and the others began to laugh.

"How did you sleep?" Logan shared and my brother shared a look.

"Well." I replied, it had been a peaceful sleep with a fun color scheme unlike the dark nightmares I had been having.

"What?" James grinned.

"WELL!" I yelled.

"What?" Carlos asked me. What was he? Deaf?

"I slept well!"

Kendall gave a tiny smile. "You slept well?"

"Yes Kendall!" Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

Carlos grinned. "Don't you mean Ken'all?"

"And 'reamer?" Logan put in.

I laughed happily and ran into the bathroom; sure enough the bruise was almost gone! I giggled and dove back onto the couch landing on Carlos and Kendall, who pushed me off their laps. Kendall stuck his legs out for me to roll gently back down to the floor.

I stood up again and checked the clock. It was already 8:30 am, I needed to get ready! School started in half hour. "Imma go get dressed." I hung onto the back of the couch near Kendall's head, he still smelt like he had last night, I had to find his cologne. That would probably sell for a lot on Ebay, right?

"Kay, hey Katie we don't have to go into the studio today after school. You wanna hit the pool or something?" Kendall called back to me. We hadn't gotten much brother sister time in a while, except for at night since the guys have been super busy.

"Yeah," I smile spread across my face. "I'd like that." Then I ran off to get dressed and go to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

School was school, not boring not exciting. Being trapped in a tiny room with an overly perky teacher and all of the Palm Woods kids for three hours can get annoying really fast. Especially when Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos all sit by each other and keep disrupting class. The only interesting part of today was when all four boys got detention.

"All right students," Miss Collins said. "Class dismissed!" Eager Palm Woods kids ran out of the classroom to go to the next audition or go to set. Only my brother's sat in the room.

I almost felt sorry for them, plus they had promised they would spend the day with me today. I winced and walked back into the classroom.

Miss Collins immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. "Yes Katie?"

I glanced at Kendall who had abandoned the paper football game to watch me, his eyes were twinkling with interest. "Um, my mom isn't home and I'm not allowed in the apartment by myself." It wasn't a total lie, my mom was gone but technically I am allowed to be home alone as long as the neighbors are in.

"But the boys have gotten detention before and you went straight home." My teacher told me. Also true, the boys have gotten in trouble _a lot_!

"But my mom was home then." I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"Very well, just sit down and work on your homework or something for twenty minutes." She turned back to whatever she was doing before I came in.

"Yes ma'am." Kendall had always told me to be polite when talking to adults and call them ma'am and sir. I think it sounds funny.

I sat by the window and pulled out my homework. One sheet of easy math problems and spelling. The math problems were a breeze, anyone who was seven through eleven had the same homework, so the seven year olds had to be able to do it as well. Spelling was a little trickier, I was never good at spelling no matter how many times Logan would quiz me, I would still come home with a bad grade, much to his disappointment.

"Need some help?" Logan asked leaning over me.

I glanced up. "Yeah, will you quiz me on these words?" We had a test tomorrow and I had forgotten to study over the weekend.

"Surely girlie." Logan took the ten words and sat in the desk across from mine. He scanned the list. "Okay, how do you spell _melody_?"

I thought for a second. "M-e-l-o-d-y."

"Good job Katie!" Logan checked that one off the list. A few minutes later I had spelled constant, rarely, details, women, and pause.

"Okay this one's a little harder, spell captain." He told me.

Uh-oh, I always had trouble with that one. "C-a-p-t-i-a-n?"

"Sorry Katie, its c-a-p-t-a-i-n." He gave me a smile. "It's okay you were really close, and that's a hard word."

I was getting tired of spelling, especially after spelling language, probably, and thoughtful wrong.

"Do you want me to quiz you again?" Logan asked me shaking the paper.

"No thanks, can we go yet?" I asked him and took the paper back, stuffing it into my binder.

"Five more minutes. And are you sure you have a test tomorrow don't you?"

I nodded.

"I don't mind." He assured me.

"I'm fine. Thank you Logan." I smiled at him then looked out the window. I knew I was going to fail that test tomorrow and Logan would _not_ be happy. We had a deal that if I got good grades he would personally buys me a new song for my phone. No new song tomorrow, I could guarantee you I will not be making an A.

"Hey Katie?" James asked. "We can go now." I nodded and picked up my stuff.

Kendall put his arm around me as we walked back to 2J. "How's the spelling going?"

I shrugged. Logan put his hand on top of my head and told Kendall, "Pretty good she got majority of them right."

"Really?" Kendall sounded impressed; he wasn't a good speller either. "You ready for your test tomorrow?"

"I think so." I replied, praying Logan wouldn't step into this conversation.

"She could probably use a little more help studying tonight." Logan moved his hand around on my head to make it look like I was nodding.

"No I don't!" I protested shoving Logan's hand off my head. He held it near him, shocked at how I had reacted so suddenly.

"Katie chill. I'll quiz you, okay?" Kendall asked me, he was also a little taken back from my reaction.

"Fine." I grumped. Then I turned around. "Sorry Logan." I muttered.

"It's fine Katie." He smiled but didn't put his hand on my head like he normally does. So, I took his hand and set on top of all my brown hair.

As soon as we got back to 2J I made a mad dash for my room to put on my bathing suit. When I went back into the main part of the apartment, they were all waiting for me. Even James, which was a surprise, since he normally took the longest. His hair still had a purple tint and I felt kinda bad.

"Hey James do you have any more of the purple shampoo?" I asked him.

"No, who are you planning to prank this time?" He ran his fingers through his long hair.

"No one, I wanted to dye a strip of my hair purple!" I smiled, I had wanted purple hair for a while now, but I never bothered to ask.

Each boy rolled their eyes and looked for some chairs down at the pool. I sat on the edge and watched the water. I can swim, I just don't really like to. Normally I just gamble with the Palm Woods staff.

Carlos took a flying leap into the pool, with James right after him. Logan took his time to stroll over, but jumped in and swam over to the guys. I watched them for a bit, they could swim so much better than I could, it was embarrassing, I would be lagging behind in whatever game we played and they would have to wait for me to catch up.

I felt a toe nudge me in the ribs. "You getting in, baby sister?"

I smiled. "Maybe." I kicked my feet making the water splash and make ripples. Kendall lowered himself in, his hands on either side of my legs, leaning in till both our heads touched.

"Come on, have some fun!" He stuck his fingers in my sides making me giggle. Then, before I could react, he picked me up and threw me into the water.

I landed with a splash, surprised I failed my arms around in an attempt to try to get back to the top of the pool. I finally surfaced, coughing up all the water that I had swallowed. I wasn't paddling so I slipped back under the water. Well this sucks. I felt someone's arms around me.

"You okay Katie?" Kendall asked me holding me close, he could stand here, the pool wasn't very deep, at the deep end maybe seven feet, we were in the shallow end where I still couldn't touch. I hate being small.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am; thanks." I didn't really wanna swim anymore.

"It was my fault," Kendall looked away.

"No it wasn't!" I protested. "You didn't know I'm not a great swimmer! I normally come down here alone."

Before Kendall could respond, Logan popped up from under the water. "Carlos is making us play Marco Polo with him, do you guys wanna play?"

Kendall nodded, "Sure I'll play." He gently lowered me into the water.

"Katie?" Logan asked me, and then started to float on his back.

"I'll play too." I started to tread water, then gave Carlos a thumbs up then slipped under the water. Kendall tugged me back up.

"Are you sure you wanna play?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows. I nodded then turned back to Carlos who was waving us over. Logan had already swam to them. Kendall took off, and left me to paddle behind them. I did the doggy paddle but I can assure you the Dreamer would have been faster.

Kendall stopped swimming and watched me. "Get on my back."

I swam over to him and put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist, holding my breath as we swam around the pool.

I poked my head out of the water to see Jo and Camille near the boys.

Logan glanced up at us. "Is it okay if they play too?"

Kendall nodded and swam over to Jo, and gave her a kiss. I sighed and slid off his back and went next to James. Everyone was talking about something I didn't know about. I sighed again. Don't get me wrong I love Jo and Camille; I just wanted to do something besides talk. Pools were meant for playing. Ten year olds don't do well in this situation.

I swam away without any of them noticing and practiced floating on my back. I was actually pretty good at that.

"Hey where's Katie?" I heard Kendall say. I didn't bother to move, I was having fun by myself.

A few minutes later I felt some one's arms around me. "What are you doing?" Kendall asked me. He held me like a baby and began to walk around in the water.

"Floating," I closed my eyes, as if I was falling asleep.

"But we were about to play Marco Polo…" My brother looked at me confusedly.

I nodded.

"Are you still playing?" He asked me uncertainly.

I nodded yet again.

"Okay, well you're on my team."

"There aren't teams in Marco Polo." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well we're a team, Team Knight!" Kendall smiled and I knew this was just his way of keeping an eye on me and making sure I didn't drown, but I pretended not to notice.

Jo ended up being it the first time around. Kendall and I had taken it upon ourselves to splash her. That didn't end up so well, Kendall ended up being dunked, which broke out a splashing fight. It was played in the shallow end (Kendall's request) so I could touch, Carlos and I beat everyone. Then after Jo and Camille left, we ended up having a chicken fight. Me on Kendall's shoulders, Carlos on James'. I was just happy there wasn't a life guard to get us in trouble.

Finally around 3:00 we finally headed up back to the apartment. Then Kendall got a text from Kelly.

"Kelly needs us in the studio!" He yelled at the three boys who were lazily walking around 2J. "Like she is downstairs now! We need to go!"

James, Carlos, and Logan shot off the couch and ran to the lobby yelling "Bye Katie!" as they left.

Kendall stayed behind for a few seconds more. He gave me a hug and told me they would be back around six. Mom wouldn't be back until morning, she was on a trip with Tyler's mom while he was at an acting camp.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know, whatever you normally do when we're gone!" With that he shut the door.

I watched the door, wishing he would come back in. I started to sing, to make the apartment feel less empty.

"_Tall, dark and super manly  
Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me_

He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
I hang on every word you say

You'll smile and say "How are you?"  
And I'll say, "Just fine"  
I always forget to tell you I love you  
I'll love you forever

I watched Spiderman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I'll be around

I watched Spiderman fly away  
Come back, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful  
He's complicated, he's irrational  
But I hope someday he'll take me away  
And save the day, yeah

Something in his deep green eyes has me saying  
He's not all bad like his reputation  
And I can't hear one single word they say

And you'll leave, got places to be  
And I'll be okay  
I always forget to tell you I love you  
I loved you from the very first day

I watched Spiderman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I'll be around

And I watched Spiderman fly away  
Come back, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't chase another girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away, but I'll never let you go  
I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you  
'Cause I've loved you from the very first day

I watched Spiderman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I'll be around forever and ever

I watched Spiderman fly away  
I swear, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Come back down"

I sighed, that didn't make the apartment any less lonely. I went and took a shower and tried to find Kendall's cologne, I sprayed it on my lamb, my favorite blanket, and my pillow. I set it on my table and laid face down on the pillows for who knows how long.

A little while later I heard my door open. "Katie? Have you seen my cologne?"

I rolled over and looked at him, he had just showered, but he still looked beaten and worn down. "Yes."

He looked at me then sniffed the air. "Oh wow, it smells like me in here!"

I nodded, it did. I liked it.

"Is this stuff really that strong?" He asked me sitting on my bed, rolling the bottle around in his hands.

"No, I just sprayed a bunch of stuff in here." I shifted around on the bed, burying my face in the Kendall scented blanket.

"Why?"

"I like the smell." I shrugged.

"Then here," Kendall wriggled out of his hoodie, sprayed a bit more cologne on it, then wrapped it around my shoulders. It smelled just like him.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Kendall asked me, messing up his own hair.

"I took a shower, stole your cologne, and then laid in here for a few hours." Exciting day.

"Did you eat?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Okay why don't I quiz you on your spelling words, then we can go get something to eat." He suggested.

"The guys too?" I asked, I didn't care if they did or not, I was just curious.

"It depends; do you want them to come?" Kendall picked up my backpack and looked for my spelling words.

"I don't care. I wouldn't mind some brother sister time, but if you want them to come they can."

"Let's do brother sister time, we haven't had alone time in forever!" Kendall smiled and pulled out his phone. "The guys are going to Fun Burger, should we go to that little café a few blocks from here?"

I nodded, "Let's go!"

"Wait; let me quiz you on these before I forget." Kendall scanned over the list.

"No, I'm fine, Kendall. Please? I know them!" I begged, I didn't want to learn at this exact moment.

"Promise?" He held out his pinky.

"Promise." I linked pinkies with him, praying I would get a good grade on this test.

"If you don't get a good grade on this test, I'm going to quiz you until you can tell me them in your sleep for the next test. Deal?"

"Deal," I hopped off the bed and followed him to go get dinner. I'm screwed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kendall and I started our walk to the small café a few blocks from Fun Burger, once we were a few streets away Kendall stopped me.

"I'll race you!" He grinned, getting into a runner's stance.

"You're on!" I laughed, I was much faster than I looked, I could probably give him a run for his money.

"On your mark, get set…" He touched the ground.

"GO!" I took off, a good 10 feet in front of Kendall.

"Cheater!" He yelled sprinting after me.

"Loser!" I giggled and increased my speed.

I rounded the corner and caught sight of the restaurant. I sprinted over to it and ducked behind a bush trying to catch my breath.

Kendall came in a few seconds later. "I am the fastest Knight!" He yelled.

I giggled at the looks people were giving him.

"Katie?" He called looking down the side walk.

I popped out from behind the bush. "Hi!"

Kendall jumped and turned around his hand over his heart. "Don't do that!"

I shrugged. "I beat you here."

"You got a head start! We'll race for real on the way back."

"All the way back to the Palm Woods?" That was ten blocks from here.

"Back to 2J!" Kendall grinned, draped his arm around me and walked inside.

After we had ordered, and the waiter was gone, I began to fidget around. Kicking my feet and biting my lips, I had a scar on the inside of the bottom of my lip from where I had bit off a chunk.

Kendall gave a half smile when he saw me gnawing on my lip. "Did you pick up that habit from being around James all the time?"

I nodded, it was way too easy for me to pick up on habits.

Kendall removed his thumb from his mouth and put his hands on the table. "Did you pick up on my nail biting habit too?"

I shook my head and showed him my chewed nails. "I already did that. Dad would always get mad when I did though, so I just started again when I was in Washington."

Kendall winced. "You should probably break that habit, we both should."

I shook my head and put my nails in my mouth. They were so short I had trouble finding one to actually bite.

"Eh eh." He reached over and took my hand out of my mouth and pressed it back against the table, he looked like he was trying to not bite his own nails. For everyone who says that it's a nasty habit, yes it is, but it's addicting and super hard to quit.

"I bet I can go longer without biting my nails than you can!" I raised my eyebrows smugly.

"What are we betting?" Kendall looked curious; he raised his fingers to his lips and tapped them.

"If I go longer without out biting my nails than you do, you never get to hound me on my spelling ever again. I get to be in charge of it!" It was a good deal, for me at least.

"Okay," He nodded. "And what about when I win?"

"Well we don't have to worry about that because it is never gonna happen! But I don't know what do you want?"

A grin widened across his face. "You have to help me prank all of the guys, and if mom asked who did it, you have to take the blame."

I nodded, it was an excuse to prank the guys. "Deal!" I extended my hand.

"Deal!" He slapped his hand against mine twice, the I opened my hand as he pushed his fist into my hand, then opened his hand up so I could do the same, our secret hand shake.

I wasn't sure about Kendall but I spent the rest of dinner trying not to bite my nails.

After dinner we were outside standing watching the setting sun.

"You wanna race before it gets dark?" Kendall asked me, stretching out.

"To 2J? The couch?" I asked, I got into a running stance.

Kendall nodded. "Ready? Set, GO!"

I lazily ran a few paces behind Kendall, why waste my energy now? Kendall seemed to not be worried by that fact because he started sprinting right away and didn't lose steam.

I caught sight of the Palm Woods and automatically picked up the pace. I passed Kendall by, shooting into the lobby. We raced for the stairs, me getting up them faster than he could, something dawned on me as I sprinted up the stairs, a flight a head of my brother. I didn't have a key card! I started yelling as soon as I got on the second floor. I pounded on the door, hoping someone was home.

The door flung open. James stood there looking confused. I pushed him out of the way racing for the couch.

I felt someone sweaty grab me around the waist. "Sorry baby sister!" He twirled me around setting me behind him as he dove for the couch. I dove on top of him.

"I win!" Kendall laughed his face buried in the cushions.

"You're a cheater!" I pushed his face even farther into the cushions.

"Mmm mov!" Kendall kicked his feet.

I let his head lift up off the cushions. "Are too!"

"Get offa me!" He thrashed around but we both knew he was perfectly capable of standing up with me on his back.

"I'd sooner bite my nails!" I held onto his back while he rolled over crushing me for a second before he sat up. My legs were still underneath of him until he stood up.

Kendall laughed and lifted me onto his shoulders.

James walked over with a small smile on his face. "Hey dude you have something on your shoulder." He gave me a slight push.

I turned my shoulders avoiding his hand. Then stuck my leg out to kick him and accidently slipped. I widened my eyes as I fell farther and farther towards the ground.

Time seemed to slow around me. My back touched the ground; then all of my weight hit the ground. The air was knocked out of me, black spots danced around the edges of my vision. My throat hurt and a lump was setting in making it hard to breathe.

I let out a small moan and tried to sit up. The lack of air made me feel dizzy and fell over.

I felt someone kneel down to me. "Breathe, breathe; breathe."

I shook my head, I couldn't, it hurt too bad.

"Do you want to turn blue?" I think it was Logan, but I wasn't too sure.

I gave in, and tried to breathe. My throat and chest hurt. "It hurts." I winced and tried to push myself up again.

Kendall's hand was on my head. "Shhh, you're okay!"

"It hurts!" I said again.

"I know, you're okay. You'll be fine!" Kendall tried to pick me up.

I shook my head and tried to remove his hands from me. I felt myself being laid onto a bed of ice. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later a dull pain in my head and back.

"Kendall?" I called out.

"No not Kendall, Carlos." Carlos told me, smoothing back my hair.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked I didn't bother to move my heavy head from Carlos' lap.

"Finding Advil or something."

I sighed. "Why do I always get hurt?"

"You're very accident prone. You should get a helmet like me." He hit his helmet twice.

I managed to sit up. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Logan said I had to keep you laying down." Carlos gave me a small tug back to the couch.

"Where is everybody?" I murmured.

"Well James is over there," Carlos pointed to the other edge of the couch. "Logan and Kendall are both trying to find Advil; they'll be back in a minute."

I wanted to move around, the pain was just a small annoying reminder of what had happened. "Does this mean I don't have to go to school tomorrow?"

"No," James said. "You'll be fine."

I frowned, that would mean I would actually have to take my spelling test.

Kendall opened the door a few minutes later, he propped me up and got me to take some Advil. I shook my head as I swallowed. "Icky!"

"Icky?" He asked me kneeling down. "Icky? I would tickle you but you're injured."

I pouted a little bit. "I'm tired and my head hurts."

"Wonder why? You just fell six feet and landed on your head and back!" Logan said; a tight fake looking smile on his face.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked, a little delirious.

Each boy smiled as Kendall lifted me up and carried me to my room. I gave a small wave then almost fell asleep in Kendall's arms. I got into my PJ's and let Kendall tuck me in.

"Why am I so tired?" I asked my eyes closing.

"You hit your head, it's normal." He pushed my hair out of my face and tucked me in tighter.

I nodded and rolled over lazily.

He gave me a kiss on the head. "Night Katie, feel better." He started to leave.

"Wait!" I suddenly grew shy. "Will you sing to me?"

Kendall nodded.

"_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big"

"Good night Katie." Kendall said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Katie POV)

_(A Spelling Epilogue {NOT THE END OF THE STORY!}) _

I woke up the next morning in my own bed, without Kendall, or any new bruises from someone hitting me. I sighed and rolled over, too lazy to get up. I didn't bother to check the clock; maybe I could fake being sick and miss school? I could fool Kendall pretty easily right? Mom would be back by the time we got home from school. But skipping school was so cliché wasn't it? I would have to take that test sooner or later, might as well get it over with, maybe I'll do really well. Or maybe not.

I sighed and pushed back the covers and stepped out of bed, my foot coming in contact with a human hand. I let out a shriek.

That awoke the mystery person. "Oh hey Katie, what's up?"

I scowled at my brother. "What are you doing in here?!"

"I actually don't know, I think I feel asleep in here right after I tucked you in."

"Well thank you for giving me a heart attack!" I kicked him lightly in the arm.

Kendall pushed my foot away, stood up, smoothed out his clothes; then winked, "No problem."

He shut the door as he left. So much for my peaceful morning. I got dressed, grabbed my back pack, then went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Each boy was already there, sitting down eating. I grabbed the chair at the end of the table and just sat there.

Carlos watched me for a minute. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not hungry." I messed with the red tasseled placemat.

"You sure?" Kendall took a bite of his own cereal.

I nodded and looked away.

"Do you feel okay?" Logan asked reaching over to feel my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine, I'm going to the lobby. I'll meet you guys in class." I headed for the door, hearing no protests, I left.

I didn't know what to do when I got to the lobby, so I sat in the chairs and watched people. It was the next best thing to my premium cable package.

Finally, big brother himself came down into the lobby. He walked right past me and headed to the classroom. I knit my eyebrows together, what the heck?

A second later he walked back outside the class room into the lobby. Kendall surveyed it, and then walked to the pool. Was he looking for me? Or was it someone else?

I was going to go talk to him, but instead I followed the Jennifer's to class. Kendall would find me soon enough.

When Miss Collins called the class to attention, everyone was seated except for Kendall. About five minutes later he walked in, out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, I was looking for," his green eyes zeroed in on me. "Katie."

"I was here the whole time," I lied. He shot me a look, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Just take your seat!" Miss Collins told him.

A little while later she announced the spelling test. I. Was. So. Screwed.

I numbered my paper 1-10, then waited, spelling the best I could so in the end my paper looked like this:

_melody_

_constant_

_rarley_

_detials_

_women_

_pause_

_captian_ _

_language_

_probably_

_thoughtful_ 

I knew I had gotten almost all of them wrong, so when Miss Collins gave it back to me, I wasn't surprised.

melody_

_constant_

_rarley_

_detials_

_women_

_pause_

_captian_ _

_language_

_probably_

_thoughtful_ 

A whopping 70%, yippee. I was in so much trouble. As soon as we were dismissed I ran to 2J and shoved the paper under my bed. I waited until I heard the guys leave for Rocque Records until I got lunch. If Kendall found out, I was so dead!

* * *

**Thanks for reading that very, very long chapter! Talk to you Wednesday! For the final chapter of Lost and Found: Found. XOXO~Tay**

**This will be the last quote of season one :D **

_So you got rid of Kendall? My money was on Logan. _


	29. Found: Chapter 27 :(:

**Hey! So I have mixed feelings about this chapter, I'm love this chapter, but I'm so sad that my first story is ending. This thing was like my baby, and now its all grown up! :( That was weird wasn't it? You wanna know something weirder? My friends and I all went out to eat today and we went to Jamba Juice so I tell my friend Matt to go get a smoothie from the underground menu, because there's one that my brother gets thats really good. So he goes up to order and I "accidently" forgot to mention that the name of the smoothie is a screaming orgasm. He get's all red when he orders, but the people are totally cool. So all ten of my friends try to go and taste it and one of them goes. "Wow this is really good. What is it?" And I respond. "A screaming orgasm. Then he spits out the smoothie and starts gagging. Then (the stories almost over I promise!) we come up to a guy named Will and Matt's like "Will try this smoothie!" And Will goes. "Ew no." Grace is like "It's really good!" I tell him what its called and he goes and grabs it and drinks it. Most people would walk away when we say the name but nooo Will goes and tried it. :/**

**So thats my story folks and it's all 100% true! Who knows what show that's from? The only difference is my story is true! I have the reciept. **

**I dedcided at the end of this story I would put the summary for Gone To Soon. Just a heads up on the story: There is a little swearing not too much. I got one of my friends to read it and she cried in about three or four of the chapters, so fair warning (I cried too). Every chapter title is a song and there is a little bit of the song under the title that describes the chapter. Like chapter 2 is (chapter one has a boring title) Time To Say Goodbye (which ironically is playing right now) and I'll still be uploading on Mondays and Wednesdays cuz I like that scheldule:) Leave your favorite BTR boys name in the reviews if you plan to read the second one. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: briorca18, Crazygurl5and11, and BTRlover98**

**Songs Used: Found, You raise me up, What she thinks? (Not sure if that ones right but i liked it)**

**Disclaimer: 27 chapters and what do I still not own? BTR! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 27L: Found

(Katie POV)

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, and Kendall decided it would be a good idea to clean the apartment. That was fine for me, until I realized my spelling test was under my bed.

"Wait Kendall! I'll clean my room!" I followed him down the hall. What kind of 16 year old cleans the house on the weekend anyway? Well I guess I should know by now he isn't normal.

"I got it, then we can do something fun afterwards."

I was so in trouble! "Let's clean later, have fun now!"

It was no use; Kendall pushed open my door and walked in. I followed close behind. While he surveyed the room, "It's not too bad."

I nodded, straightening up my bed and desk. He didn't even bother to check the closet; that would take way to long; I wasn't the cleanest person in the world.

"Looks pretty good, Katie," He grinned.

I nodded and sat on my bed, my feet pressed up against the bed skirt.

He gave me a strange look. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." Way to state the obvious Katie. Yes, I do talk to myself.

He rolled his eyes, "What are you hiding?"

I pressed my feet back even more firmly to the bed. "Nothing."

He cocked his head. "Then move your feet."

"Okay." I wiggled my feet, keeping them in place.

"Not what I meant." He was trying to keep from smiling.

I shrugged.

"Katie…" My brother's voice trailed off. "What's under your bed?"

"Probably air, carpet, maybe a little dust." I smiled sweetly at him. I knew I was annoying him.

He looked at me his eyes at half mass, features blank. He reminded me of a lizard. "Anything else?"

I shook my head, then paused. "Well maybe there's some dirt down the too."

Again with the lizard glare. "Still not what I meant."

"Point being?"

"Prove it; prove that there is nothing down there." He gently pushed my feet away. He was way too determined, but I suppose that's a good thing.

I sighed and lifted my feet, I was debating sitting cross legged on the bed to watch his face, or to run out of the room and miss the explosion. I jumped to the ground, the second option seemed safer. "Go 'head and look. You aren't gonna find anything." I crossed my fingers and jammed them in my pocket.

As Kendall walked forward, I silently sidestepped to the door and left the room escaping to the family room. I jumped onto the couch, peeking over the top watching the hall.

"What are we waiting for?" Carlos popped up next to me. I screamed and fell into James who was on my other side.

"What are you doing here?!" I gasped, touching my racing heart.

"We live here." James stated matter-of-factly.

"I mean why are you on the couch?!" Kendall had to have found the paper by now, didn't he?

Each boy shrugged.

I pushed Carlos. "Get," I groaned. "Outta here!"

He over dramatically toppled over, on the ground he squirmed away like a spy to hide behind the counter. I pretended I didn't know he was over there.

"James you too!" I gave him a push. "Now!"

"Why should I?" He growled.

"No time to explain!" I pushed him again.

He held his ground, raising an eyebrow.

"You have three seconds before I mess up your hair!" I growled reaching my hand to his perfect-no-longer-purple hair.

He let out a little girl scream and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. Idiot.

I crouched down again, one foot out ready to bolt to the park if needed.

Kendall appeared a few minutes later with a red face and my paper in his hand. I widened my eyes and shot to the door.

"KATIE!" My brother's voice sounded from behind me. I could tell he was already running. I was attempting to open the door, but having some trouble with it.

His hands grabbed my shoulders. "Come here."

I tried to shake him off, but it was no use. He changed his grip and pulled me down the hall into my room. "Sit." He growled pointing to my bed.

I gulped but obeyed. Sitting on the bed, I watched him as he shut the door and came closer to me. He sat down beside me staring at the paper.

"When did you get this paper back?" He asked me, his expression hard to read, voice smooth and calm.

"Tuesday." What did that have to do with anything?

"Why?"

"Why what?" I growled. I hated it when Kendall just asked why, it just wasted time and he does that a lot.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" His long fingers released the paper and I watched as it floated down and gently touched the floor.

"Bad." I gave a small shrug.

"Because it was bad, or because you were bad?" Kendall sounded genuinely confused.

"Both." I pouted and crossed my arms, looking down at the paper.

"OBJECTION!" He yelled, making me jump.

I squinted at him.

"Objection." He said a little quieter, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You aren't bad, neither was the test."

"Yes, they both were. I hid the test from you 'cause it was a bad grade. And that makes me bad!" It was basic logic. I kicked the paper, managing to rip it a little.

"Don't say that." Kendall told me. "You aren't bad."

I shrugged a little.

"Besides the test grade wasn't that bad. A C is still passing." He never did move his arm from my shoulder.

"A C-minus," I reminded him.

Kendall shrugged.

"So you aren't mad at me?" I asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"No," He answered simply. "I'm proud."

What was today? Crazy day? I just nodded and bit my thumbnail.

"Oh, one more thing Katie."

"What?" I looked up at him, my thumb still in my mouth.

"I win!" Kendall jumped off the bed and did his happy dance. How could I be afraid of someone who looked so ridiculous?

"You win what?" I asked confusedly.

"The bet!"

Oh dang it! I forgot about that. "Whatever." I tossed off coolly.

"You're helping me now, since mom is gone." He pulled a chair over to my bed and sat down.

"What type of pranks do you want? Simple?" I asked him, I had a few pranks lined up that I was dying to use.

He nodded. "Whatcha got?"

"Well for James I figured we could put baby powder in his hair dryer, since he's out swimming now, he'll want to shower and since he has to blow dry his hair, it will be all white." I looked at Kendall for approval.

He nodded. "Logan?"

"Put tape on the bottom of his wireless mouse and watch as he tries to get it to work."

"Good, what about Carlos?"

This one was my personal favorite. "Challenge him to a swirly slide race, have him go down first and put plastic wrap at the end of the slide. And boom!"

Kendall grinned. "What are we waiting for? Who first?"

"James, since he's gone. His will be the easiest to wait for."

"Wait where do we get the stuff?" Kendall asked. "We probably have tape and stuff but I'm not sure about the other things…"

"Chill big brother, I got this." I hopped over to my closet and pulled out a box labeled "PRANKS." I pulled out tape, plastic wrap, and baby powder.

Kendall rolled his eyes then took the baby powder. "Let's go!" I followed him to the bathroom and pulled out James' hair dryer as Kendall uncapped the baby powder.

"How much should I put in?" Kendall asked me, swirling the bottle in his hands.

"Fill it to the top." I instructed.

I watched as he tipped the bottle upside down and poured in half a bottle of baby powder. I giggled and gently lowered the hair dryer to the counter. And ran out of the bathroom, Kendall followed, swinging his arm.

All of a sudden we were both enveloped in white powder. I started coughing and waving the air trying to clear it.

Kendall was standing, coated in white powder, with the bottle at his feet.

"See? This is why you suck at pranks!" I traced a K in the white powder on the floor.

"Thank you Katie." He growled finding a broom he swept up the mess, but didn't bother to clean himself off. "Go get the tape and meet me outside my room, Logan's next."

I nodded and ran off. Meeting back a few minutes later. I wondered if I could prank Kendall while doing all of this. I decided that I could put a spin on a classic prank.

Quickly, I escaped to the kitchen and made a paste out of flour and water, adding it into a bucket, making it liquidier so it could fall out of the bucket. I hid the bucket in my mom's room and met Kendall in the hall.

"You distract him by taking him out of the room; I put the tape on the mouse. Come back five minutes later, making sure you come in first! That way you can push him out again if a need more time."

Kendall didn't object and managed to get Logan out of the room. I slipped in, grabbing the bucket; I set it above the door, then added tape to Logan's mouse and hid behind the bed.

I giggled as I heard their voices in the hall.

I heard Kendall push the door open. The bucket wobbled at the top of the door, then finally tipped and drenched Kendall in the flour paste.

He looked up in surprise, mouth wide open trying to push the paste out of his eyes. His clothes were soaked with it. Especially his shirt. "KATIE!"

I popped out from behind the bed, giggling at how well it worked. "Hi Kendall, what brings you here?"

He just gave me an evil smile and came towards me. Grabbing me in a tight hug, I squirmed trying to get away from him. Kendall rubbed his face in my hair, which ordinarily I wouldn't mind too much, but now he was just trying to get the gunk off his face and into my hair.

"Stop it!" I giggled, trying to push myself away.

"Never!" He pulled off his shirt and rubbed it in my face before pulling it over my head. I gagged trying to get it off, because now I was covered in just as much paste as he was.

He sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap.

Logan laughed and sat down at his desk. "You two are something else." He tried to get the mouse to work but it didn't. After banging it on the desk a couple hundred times he chucked it across the room. "Piece of crap." He growled.

I ducked as it came soaring to the wall above my head, it wasn't going to hit me, but I didn't care. I was ducking anyway.

I slid off Kendall's lap. "I'm going to go change."

Kendall followed me to the hall. "I'll go get Carlos."

I nodded. "Put a shirt on first!" I hit his bare belly, jokingly.

He stuck his tongue out at me, but walked to his room anyway.

I went to my room, changed my t-shirt and shorts, and then combed the paste from my hair. Rejoining Kendall in the hallway, I saw all he did was throw a shirt on. His hair was still messy from the gunk; his pants were also stained a bit.

I don't know how Kendall is so convincing but he is. He had Carlos at the top of the slide in seconds. I covered the bottom of the slide with plastic wrap and waited. I heard the thump of Carlos entering, the denim of his pants against the plastic slide. Then the "OOF!" of when his face smashed against the plastic wrap.

Kendall had persuaded him to go own head first. I giggled as I saw Carlos' face smashed against the plastic wrap, and then shuddered as I saw his pained expression. I peeled back the plastic wrap and watched as his limp body slid onto the floor.

"Carlos," I nudged him with my foot.

"That wasn't very nice Katie," Carlos moaned then tried to scrape off the plastic wrap from his cheeks. I knew I was in some serious trouble, especially when James came out of the bathroom with white hair.

"KATIE KNIGHT!" He yelled at me.

I looked around the living room. Carlos had a plastic indent in his cheek, Kendall had paste in his hair still, Logan was trying to fix his mouse from its deadly impact with the wall, and James had pure white hair.

I turned on my heel and ran to my room, refusing to cry. So what if the boys all hate me? I don't care, I've been crying too much lately. Katie Knight should be too strong to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

I didn't go to dinner that night; instead I got in my PJ's and stared at the ceiling for a few hours. Around eight-thirty, I heard a knock on my door. The person knocked twice more, and then finally opened the door.

"Hey Katie," my brother cooed. "We missed you tonight."

I looked at him. Lies. And I knew it. So I told him so.

He looked at me like I was the craziest person on Earth. "Why would we hate you?"

"'Cause of all those stupid pranks I pulled on you guys." I pouted and rolled over, tuning him out. Shouldn't I be mad at Kendall too? He told me to do it.

It sounded like he was talking to me but I ignored him. "Hey." He nudged my shoulder.

I rolled over, and stared at him with hollow eyes.

"Were you listening to me?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes against the thousands of tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks.

His hand was on my shoulder. "Katie, can you open your eyes and look at me please?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"'Cause."

I could tell he was smiling. "Because why?"

"'Cause I might cry," I whispered, my eyes still scrunched closed. "And I promised myself I wouldn't 'cause crying is for the weak."

"Hey, hey, hey. There's nothing wrong with crying. Okay? You're 10, be 10. Ten year olds cry." He pulled me into his arms, and rocked me back and forth.

"You can't be telling me to cry if you never cry." I pointed out, finally opening my eyes.

"I've cried Katie." He told me, running his long fingers through my hair.

"When?" I asked him curiously.

"The car crash, every night when you were alone with the boys, after I yelled at you, stuff like that. Whenever you get it hurt, it hurts me." He almost whispered.

I was tired of sappiness. "Is James' hair a normal color now? Is Logan's mouse fixed? Is Carlos okay? Will the paste come out of your hair?" I asked him. Then I lowered my voice to a barely audible whisper. "Do you all hate me?"

Kendall smiled. "James' hair is fine, so is Logan's mouse, and Carlos is fine. And we could never hate you Katie! I'm surprised you would even say that!"

I looked at my feet, guiltily, and then something dawned on me. "What about your hair?"

He made a duck face. "I don't know if it will come out Katie."

I looked up, wide eyes.

"It will only come out if I get a kiss from my baby sister." Kendall told me with all serious-ness.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes really! Will you please fix my hair?" My brother begged me. A small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"No," I swung my head around.

His jawed dropped in mock surprise. He took my hand and placed it on his crunchy and icky hair. "You won't fix that?"

I shook my head.

I was shy about kissing my brother, I knew he kissed me all the time, but I was too embarrassed to kiss him. He was always the one telling me he loved me, hugging me, holding me. Only a few times had I actually held his hand first, or hugged him first. It was just awkward for me, but that doesn't mean I don't love him. I love him a lot!

"Please?" he asked me. He tapped his cheek, pouting a little. "Please Katie?" He tapped his cheek again.

I watched him. "Sure." I said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He kept his finger on his cheek.

I took a breath, and stretched up so I could reach his cheek. Then, I changed my mind and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the nose, and then I kissed him on the cheek.

"There two kisses, that will fix your hair right?" I asked, I was sure my cheeks were bright red.

I think I was right because Kendall put his thumbs under my chin, and rubbed my cheeks. "Perfect, thank you. I'll be back in about twenty minutes to tuck you in." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

I sighed and turned on the radio. _Rosemary's Granddaughter_ started to play.

"I am Rosemary's Granddaughter, spitting image of my father, and when the day is done my momma's my biggest fan."

Blech, that didn't sound very fun. I made up my own version.

"I am Jennifer's young daughter, spitting image of my brother and when the day is done he's still my biggest fan."

There that was much better. I smiled proudly and sat at my desk, listening to music, hoping for Big Time Rush to come on, I wanted to hear the boys sing.

No such luck, maybe Kendall would sing tonight, but I had a song for him. Oh well, maybe we'll both sing.

There was a light knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to see James, Logan, and Carlos.

"Hey Katie," James said, running his hand through his hair. It was no longer white or purple, it was perfect and brown.

I looked at all of them, guarding the exit. No way to get out, unless...

I turned around and dove for the window. Opening it, I took out the screen in one swift movement. One leg dangling out, I looked out the window. I knew for a fact there was a fire escape a floor under my window, because I throw things onto it all the time. Things I don't want. I wasn't sure how much falling a story would hurt, but I would soon find out. Both legs out of the window, I twisted my spine and fell, catching myself at the windowsill. One hand slipped, I kicked my feet looking for something. Just air. Why did I do this?! I'm so freaking stupid! I desperately tried to grab back onto the window, but I kept missing. The guys probably didn't even care! So this is what I get. Do I deserve this? If I let go, will I die?

Only one way to find out! I released my grip on the window and waited for the deadly impact with the ground. Something grabbed my wrist, keeping me from falling. I clung onto it with my other hand, and felt myself be lifted in the air, once I could see into the window I got into a casting position at the window, as James grabbed me under my arms and pulled me into the room. He pulled me away from the window, as Logan put the screen back on.

"What the heck were you thinking Katie?!" James yelled, as he kept me wrapped in his arms.

"I was thinking that I didn't want to be yelled at!"

Logan slammed the window shut, making me jump. "So you decided it would be better to jump onto a fire escape an entire story below us?!"

I nodded.

He looked straight at me. "Tell me Katie, what were you really thinking?"

I knew what he wanted me to say. "I wasn't."

Carlos watched me, messing with the strap on his helmet.

"Please don't tell Kendall!" I whispered, looking straight ahead. "He'll flip."

"And probably board your window shut." Carlos put in. Not helpful.

"He probably will." Kendall said from the doorway.

Well this couldn't get any worse! Logan walked out of my room, giving me a small smile. Carlos followed like an obedient puppy, waving at me. Then James let go of me and headed for the door.

"Wait James!" I called.

He turned around.

"Thanks…for saving me."

His eyes lit up with genuine happiness. "Any time. And I mean that. Kind of. Don't go trying to kill yourself or do anything stupid like that, but I'll always be there to help." He gave me a wave and left, shutting the door behind him.

Kendall sat down on my tiny couch, and motioned for me to come next to him.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I'm not going to yell, I'm not going to get mad, and I'm going to pretend that that never happened!" He told me, his voice level.

"Do you have to?" I asked quietly. I kinda-sorta-maybe wanted to talk to him about. It was scary and I was stupid.

"Do you want me to yell at you?"

"No! Not that! I was just, um, wondering if I could, um, actually never mind." I looked away.

"I'll pretend that never happened, and it was just a dream that you had. Okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "That was one scary dream."

"For all of us." Kendall whispered.

I felt like crap, I hurt everyone by doing that. "Kendall I'm sorry. I was stupid, immature and selfish for doing that. I was only thinking about myself, and it was a little extreme to do. But in my defense, I thought there was going to be a ladder to get onto the fire escape."

My brother nodded. "It was stupid, immature, extreme, and selfish for you to do. But I'm done talking about it! Tomorrow I'll be screwing in the screen on your window."

"But Kendall!" I pouted.

"That's final Katie." He told me.

"Ken-dall!" I drew out his name.

"NO!" He yelled making me jump. "Stop, this conversation's over."

I winced and nodded. "Sorry." I said yet again, dropping my head.

He walked back over to me and held out his hand. "Ready for bed?"

I walked over to my bed and got under the covers, letting Kendall tuck me in tight.

"Before I forget, hide-and-seek tomorrow. All of us. Sound good?" He asked me, brushing back my hair.

"Yeah." I wiggled around on the bed, until my hands were free. "I have a song for you tonight. I've been practicing for weeks."

He smiled. "How will you fall asleep if you're singing?"

I shrugged. "Cross that bridge when we come to it."

Kendall gave a small laugh. I shifted over on my bed. "Sit."

My brother grinned and sat down next to me, his back firmly pressed against the wall.

I started to sing.

_"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be"

Kendall's head was on my shoulder, his eyes closed. I wasn't sure if he was faking or not, but I leaned my head on his and closed my eyes.

A few minutes later, I felt myself being laid down, and Kendall standing up. His voice soon over took me.

_"She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon  
She tells me every morning  
"They just don't make men like you"_

She thinks I've got it together  
She swears I'm as tough as nails  
But I don't have the heart to tell her  
That she don't know me that well

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

Sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
When she's lying next to me  
But she don't know that when I hold her  
That she's really holding me, holding me

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

Yeah, and the funny thing is  
She thinks she's the lucky one

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon"

Kendall started to leave, I opened my eyes and reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Stay."

"Stay?" Kendall turned around.

I gave his wrist a gentle tug, and I felt him sit down.

"I think we're getting too big to share your bed, it's too small." Kendall said quietly.

"Please stay." I whispered. I was getting tired, but I wasn't gonna close my eyes.

"Why do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"'Cause." I murmured. I was afraid to go to sleep tonight. You know that falling feeling you get sometimes when you sleep? I was afraid that would happen to me tonight but ten times worse.

"That's not a real answer." Kendall told me quietly.

"I'm scared of falling in my dream." I said quietly. I watched as realization dawned on his face.

He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to his room. He quietly set me on the bed, grabbed some clothes and left. When he returned ten minutes later, Kendall laid down next to me on the bed his arm around me. The darkness of the room surrounded me as I l stared up at the ceiling. I wrapped my hand around his wrist, feeling his pulse. The steady reminder that he was right there next to me.

"What are you doing?" He grinned.

I shrugged.

"You feeling my heart beat?" Kendall asked with a small laugh. I nodded. He rolled over onto his side so he was facing me and placed my hand over his heart. "Better?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Night Kendall."

He gave me a kiss, holding my hand over his heart, "Good night Katie. I love you."

Then I literally fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

(Katie POV)

I woke up the next day in my own bed, but that didn't surprise me. I kicked back the covers and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch to watch TV. A little while later the bathroom door opened and Kendall came out, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Hey Katie," Kendall said, tossing the towel back in the bathroom, smoothing out his t-shirt.

"Hi," I answered, lowering the volume on the TV a little bit.

"Sorry about moving you this morning, I woke up at seven, and Logan was planning to do something on the computer so I moved you before it got to loud."

So that's why I was in my room! "No biggie."

"Good, good." Kendall said grabbing a muffin. "You still on for hide-and-seek today?"

I nodded. "Whose idea was that? Carlos?"

"It was mutual. We talked about it at dinner but you wouldn't know about that you were too busy trying to jump out of your window." Kendall deadpanned.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you and your friends didn't yell at me for every little thing I do! Is the world going to end if I make one mistake?! Well sorry I'm not perfect like you!"

Geese, where did that come from? I looked down avoiding Kendall's wide eyed stare.

"Perfect," Kendall scoffed. Then he walked off.

Perfect was still ringing in my head. Like he didn't believe me. I flopped back on the couch staring at the ceiling. How was it that last night I was laying in his bed with my hand over his heart and now I had just exploded at him? Maybe I'm bipolar. Maybe he's bipolar. Maybe we're both bipolar.

"Hey Katie," Carlos said sitting down next to me.

"Carlos," I sat up looking at him. "Do you think Kendall and I are bipolar?"

His face became serious. "Bipolar no. Strong headed yes."

"What does that mean?"

"You both have very strong opinions and when sharing those opinions they always seem to collide and neither one of you will give in." Carlos explained.

I think he was right! Wow Carlos was right? What was this world coming to? This was a little insane.

I got up to go get dressed and when I went back into the family room each boy was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey Katie!" Kendall called like this morning never happened. "Come here!"

I walked over to the couch curiously.

Kendall pulled me onto his lap. "Ready for some hide-and-seek?"

I nodded.

"Okay, ready?" Logan asked us.

"NOT IT!" Carlos yelled.

"Not it!" James put in.

"Not it," Kendall chimed in.

"Not it!" Logan laughed.

"So I guess I'm it!" I laughed and walked over to the barstool to count.

"Count to thirty!" Kendall told me before running off.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. I listened for footsteps around the apartment. Nothing.

"Okay thirty! Ready or not here I come!" I leapt off the barstool and headed towards Swirly. Carlos' name for the swirly slide. I climbed halfway up the slide then slipped and came crashing back down to the ground.

"Owww." I rubbed my head where it connected with the slide. I heard light movement from behind the dome hockey table. I got up and crept over to the table. There was my brother sitting behind the table. "Ha! Found you!"

Kendall stood up and rubbed my head where I had hit it. "You find anyone else?"

I shook my head. "I tried to climb up Swirly but I fell halfway up."

Kendall widened his eyes. "Did you climb on top of it?"

"No, I was in the slide."

"You should climb on the top it's easier, just don't fall!" Kendall told me.

"Um, okay." I walked over to Swirly, she sure was tall. "What happens if I fall?"

"Then I catch you." My brother lifted me up so I was on the top of the opening. "Go ahead."

I took a deep breath and took a step, walking until it started to curve. "What now?"

"Now you just hold on right here, and put your foot in this little rivet." Kendall tapped the slide.

I clutched onto the slide, and lifted a foot. I winced as my foot slipped. "I can't."

"Don't say that! You can!" Kendall told me. I shook my head. "Here I'll give you a boost." My brother walked over to the slide and got on top, gently he lifted me from the flat part of the slide, to the curved part. "You good?"

I nodded.

"Then climb little spider monkey!" I sighed and started to climb, I had seen the boys do this all the time, I had just never done it. Plus they were like twice my size. Finally I reached the opening of the slide at the top. I spotted Carlos sitting up on the balcony.

"Ha! Found you Carlos!"

He gave me a smile and dove for the slide. I grabbed onto the slide as it shook as Carlos made his way down.

"Kendall? How do I get down?" I called out petrified with fear.

"Just slide down in that same position and then when you're done with the curved part, fall back and I'll catch you."

"NO!" That seemed way too scary. "I'm not doing that!"

"Katie come on! It's not that bad!" Kendall coaxed.

"No!" I whimpered, clutching onto the slide even harder.

"Give me one good reason why you don't want to do that!" Kendall called up to me.

He wasn't going to save me, was he? "Because I'm scared! I don't wanna fall!"

I could hear my big brother sigh. "Okay hang tight, I'll be up there in a second."

I let out a whimper as the slide began to shake. I felt someone underneath me, then Kendall popped out and stood up.

"Okay now all you have to do is sit up and I'll pull you in." Kendall gave me a small smile.

I widened my eyes and squirmed up the flat part of the slide. "No way! I'll fall!"

"Katie you look like a koala."

I narrowed my eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't, it was just an observation."

I glared at him.

"Now sit up."

"I'm gonna fall!" I whined, laying my cheek on the slide.

"You will not fall! Now sit up!" Kendall said sternly.

I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Now was that so bad?" He teased. I could tell that Carlos was watching us from below.

"Shut up and get me off this death trap!" I growled.

Kendall laughed and reached forward, grabbing my under my arms. He lifted me up and off the slide dangling me in the air for a few seconds before pulling me onto the balcony.

All of a sudden my knees hit the balcony and Kendall lost his grip. I found myself falling until I caught myself, with the tips of my fingers. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.

So much for not falling! "Help me!" I kicked at the balcony. I felt Kendall lift me up again and onto the balcony this time.

"You okay?" Kendall asked me, his hands on my shoulders, leaning down a little bit.

I nodded my head ferociously, trying to hide the tears from being scared.

"Hey," He stopped my head from bouncing up and down, and pushed away the tears. "You're okay. You're okay."

I nodded again. "Can we just play now?" I whispered.

"Yup, let's get off the balcony." Kendall gave me a gentle push.

I wiped my eyes one last time and went down Swirly. I prayed all my tears were gone because no sees me cry except for Kendall.

While I hunted for Logan and James, Kendall and Carlos hung back on the couch. I ended up finding James hiding under his bed and Logan behind the counter.

Once we all regrouped in the family room, we established Kendall was it. As he began to count, I flew to my bedroom. After surveying the room I headed for the closet and I hoisted myself up onto the top shelf and the shut the door.

I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering the week that I had spent sleeping up on the top of the closet with the Bryan's. That seemed like forever ago. These almost six months seemed to have flown by with all of the hijinks that we had pulled. The number of times that I had pushed Bitters into the pool. The times that Kendall and I had sang to each other. The times I've fallen, the nightmares, the car crash, the fighting. All of this stuff made me wonder why I loved living here so much. Did I like getting in trouble? No. Did I like almost dying, numerous times? Heck no! Did I like all the fighting and yelling that goes on in the apartment? Of course not!

Sometimes I did just want peace and quiet, and to have my parents raise me not my brother. But was living here better than living in foster families? Heck yes! Maybe that's why I like it here, the craziness, the screaming, the fighting, and a mom that doesn't care what we do as long as we don't kill ourselves; or each other while we do it. I guess I love the family craziness aspect of it all. The insanity that I live in.

All of a sudden my phone started to vibrate. Kendall was calling me, that cheater!

You're Not Alone started to play, my ring tone. You gotta believe in me even if you can't see me there I'll catch you when you fall…

The closet door swung open and there stood Kendall.

"I found you Katie!" He said as he pulled me into his arms, holding me bridal style.

"I'm really glad you did big brother." I told him as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Me too baby sister." Kendall said then gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Me too."

**THE END! **

_Like a beat up boat that never made it to the shore  
Like an old love letter hidden the bottom drawer  
Like a shiny penny heads up on the ground  
I've been found_

Like a message in a bottle in the sand  
Like the ace of hearts that shows up in your hand  
Like an old lost love the second time around  
Found

I've been found, hungry like a desert  
Waitin' on a drop of rain  
Found, lost for so long  
No, I never thought that I'd be saved

Somehow, I finally discovered  
That this where I wanna say  
Baby now, I've been found

When I'm here with you underneath the sheets  
It's a perfect world, so whole and so complete  
You're the simple truth that makes me who I am  
A better man  
I've been found, hungry like a desert  
Waitin' on a drop of rain  
Found, lost for so long  
No, I never thought that I'd be saved

_I've been found, hungry like a desert  
Waitin' on a drop of rain  
Found, lost for so long  
No, I never thought that I'd be saved_

I've been found  
I've been found  
I've been found

* * *

**So thats it:D If you don't understand the ending it's pretty much Katie is back at the Bryan's house but this time Kendall finds her. So they aren't talking about hide and seek they're talking about in general :D **

**Summary!**

**_Sequel to Lost and Found 2 of 3. The mystery man is back, and after a failed attempt with the car and stealing her at the phone shop. He takes Katie, and this time it worked. Like a shooting star, flying across the room Katie was gone to soon. Hurt/Family/Comfort._**

**Again comment your favorite BTR boy if you are going to read Gone To Soon. It will be up by November 12th :)**

_Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go destroy someone!_ **Actually that's not a quote, I really do have to destroy someone. **

**Thanks for all the support you've given me throughout this story until next week for my one shot in honor of Kendall! XOXO~Tay :)**


End file.
